Identities Revealed
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots with different scenarios where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen learn each other's identities. A mix of sweet and romantic as well as funny and embarrassing. Rating may change.
1. The Fence

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon

AN: Based on a request...

* * *

 **The Fence**  
 **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

Usagi wondered how long she had been here, miserable, cold, and exposed. It had to have been a year... Maybe two, or a decade. Three decades... A million years... And she was HUNGRY! She wished she had a cell phone, but her mother said she didn't "show enough responsibility." Seriously, just because she misplaced her homework on occasion, and okay she generally couldn't get to school on time... or wake up on time. But what was a girl to do?

It balanced out right? With the whole saving the world thing?

She didn't have a watch, but it had to have been at least an hour... right? She wondered where Luna was. Her voice was hoarse from screaming for help, but if Luna came and found her she could go get... Oh, wait. No. No one could find out she talked. Although... Mamoru had heard her once, so maybe he wouldn't pass out if she sent a cat to - NO! She was not going to that... that... JERK!

"Wow Odango," said a voice rumbling with laughter. "You sure know how to get into trouble."

 _Just my luck!_ she thought wildly wishing she could run away. As much as she wanted to scream and yell, Usagi very calmly said, through tightly clenched teeth. "Mamoru-baka could you please help me."

"I don't know Odango," he drawled. "With you stuck in the fence, there'd be nobody slamming into my chest every morning. Might be nice to walk to school unmolested."

Usagi kicked her feet up and down on the cracked asphalt in frustration, still clenching her teeth closed. She couldn't say a thing or he might not help her, and it was dark now. She wished the Youma had been closer to her house, but she couldn't help where she ended up in this side of town.

Unfortunately, while she'd been trying to help a puppy get loose from this side of the fence where his collar had gotten caught and was choking him, she gotten stuck herself, only this was worse. Her head and shoulders and one arm were on one side of the fence, but from chest down was on the other, and she was on her hands and knees, wearing her school uniform which thankfully covered much more than her fuka. Her hair was horribly trapped in the fence, and something was holding her on the bottom too. Maybe her broach, or more hair.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she growled under her breath. "See if I help the next puppy!" She would of course. She always would. There was no way she could turn away from anyone who needed help, person or animal. But now she was going to have to sit here and listen to Mamoru tease her for however long he decided was appropriate before acting like n actual human being.

"How did you manage this one anyways? Did you think maybe your brain was on the other side?" Mamoru jeered.

She kept silent. If she spoke to him out loud she'd scream and then be stuck here and it was dark and cold. She wanted out! She tried, so hard, not to cry, but great big silent tears coursed down her facem and she shook with silent sobs. He was being so mean, and she just wanted to go home!

* * *

Mamoru felt like a complete ass. The poor thing was crying because of what he'd said. Why did he always have to be such a jerk to her? He knelt down beside her, or at least part of her, and began working her hair out of the fence without another word. It took nearly ten minutes before it was free, but then she still couldn't get out.

He got behind her, gabbed her hips, and pulled. But she only moved as far as the fence could sway before it pulled her back. He tried again, with more force, and all he got for his trouble was an erection that wouldn't quit as her hips slammed into his, and he pictured taking her like this. Several more attempts failed to do anything other than make him painfully horny.

Finally he told her to wait a minute and climbed the fence about three lengths away from her. Now kneeling in front of her, he had to wiggle his fingers in between her upper chest and bow and the jagged pieces of metal. He realized her entire upper chest was scratched and bleeding. And he'd been a total ass to her. He felt even worse. Especially since being so close to her cleavage, was turning him on even more.

"When was your last tetanus shot?" His gaze was on the rusty mental, and he worried he'd have to take her to the ER.

"I don't know. It was when the nail went through my foot. That was last school year, I think."

"Ouch!" That must have sucked, he thought. "Well if it was that recently I don't think you need to go to the hospital." He moved, shifting until he was lying on his side, so he could look under her. "Your brooch is caught." He worried about undoing it without actually sticking his fingers under her blouse, but he had no choice. The pin that held it went through the large bow and into the shirt itself. His fingers brushed her breasts and he blushed in the darkness.

Finally the pin was undone, and she held out her hand for the brooch with a whispered "thank you." He handed it to her, and she moved it... somewhere. He saw it one second and it was gone the next, much like when his roses appeared out of thin air. She tried again pulling herself free, and he helped her maneuver, but he had to face facts. He would be pulling her by the hips. Damn!

Once he had her held tightly he pulled, and she instantly bounced backward slamming her rear into his crotch again. He bit back a moan, and stood, reaching out a hand to help her up. He wondered what she was doing on this side of town as they walked in silence. His words to her kept repeating in his head on an endless loop.

"I'm really sorry about what I said Usagi." He heard a gasp and when he looked at her she had her mouth open in a large 'O' of surprise. He wondered what had ever made him treat her so badly. If he was honest he actually liked her as a person. She was funny and kind and smart, though she didn't seem to see it.

"Um, it's okay." She sighed. It's not like your wrong about the bumping into you part, but I have a hard time waking up, I don't actually get a lot of sleep... and I'm always late in the mornings, and it's like you're a magnet. I don't think, other than you, I've bumped the same person twice. And you're the only one I've bumped into at all since we met."

"Why don't you get a lot of sleep?"

"Well between the constant nightmares and the fight- I mean, yeah, nightmares."

He caught the slip, but didn't mention it. She was a puzzle alright, and the pieces didn't fit yet. "What are your nightmares about?" he asked finally.

"Um, there's this guy in them. And he loves me and I love him, but there's a war." her brow furrowed in concentration. "And this hideous woman attacks me, but he steps in front of me and takes the hit. He dies in my arms, and then I'm picking up his sword and I stab myself and I die. It hurts. Bad. At first I used to wake up screaming, but now I'm used to it I guess."

"That sounds so familiar. Was it a movie? The woman, did she have red hair to her waist? And if you looked up it was the earth in the sky, not the moon?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, but I don't remember seeing a movie about it. Must have been when I was younger."

"So why are you out this way?" Mamoru was curious. He'd fought a Youma less than an hour before he'd seen her, and had stopped on his way back in a bookstore he hoped had information on crystals.

"I, uh..." Usagi couldn't think of a reason. "I had something I had to... and then there was..." She gave a heavy sigh. "Can I just say I had a good reason?"

"Okay." He noticed she was shivering. It really was starting to get colder. He led the way to a café near the closest bus stop and pulled her inside. "Lets just wait for the bus in here." He gabbed himself a coffee and a hot chocolate for her.

* * *

"Can I see your book?" Usagi asked, noticing the book on gemstones sticking out of his pocket. "I promise I'll give it right back."

When he handed her the book she smiled her thanks and went to the glossary, hoping it had a silver crystal listed. She did find a silver crystal, amongst dozens of other colors, but it wasn't something special as the picture had several little ones. She also found the names of the Four Generals. She wished she had a pen so she could write everything down. She looked at the title again and decided she would get her own copy. She'd never thought of looking for the answers in a book.

* * *

Mamoru had retrieved their drinks and was watching her carefully. He noticed what she looked at, specifically that she searched for each thing, including the silver crystal and the names of the generals. He closed his eyes and superimposed an image of Sailor Moon over Usagi's face and nearly gasped aloud at his discovery. Usagi was Sailor Moon!

She hadn't the book back to him and he slipped it in his pocket. "I didn't know you were interested in gemstones. Do you know anything about them?"

"Not much. Mine is a pearl..." She laughed. "But it uh, caught my eye. How long for the bus?"

"If it's on time about three minutes," he said, and took her hand to draw her to the stop. To keep her warm he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. She didn't complain or stop him, so he just left it there until the bus came. She took a window seat and he slid in next to her, liking the feeling of her warm thing against his own. He could picture those thighs wrapped around his waist while he... He shook his head. Being a teenager had its downsides.

"Did you do that homework you were talking to Motoki about yesterday?" He asked. "You said it's due Friday right?"

"I started it, but I always get stuck on the types of words. What's the difference between a verb and an adverb? Nouns seem pretty easy... I really wish they would make it easier to understand. Did you struggle when you were learning English?"

"Oh yeah. They have these words that sound the same but mean different things. Drove me crazy. I hated the high school entrance exams because of them." He laughed. They talked until they reached their stop and he asked her to come to his apartment so he could clean her cuts. She looked down at her bloody upper chest and grimaced.

He lived on the eighteenth floor. His apartment was relatively small, but well designed, and the furniture was all new. she sat on the bathroom counter so he didn't have to stoop over her. The disinfectant stung, but she'd grown used to cleaning cuts and scrapes with alcohol, which was worse. He didn't say anything about her lack of reaction, but he added that to everything else he had figured out that night. He also noted the scratches were disappearing now that they were cleaned.

"These should probably be gone in about an hour if you heal as fast as me," he said, and waited to see her reaction. Her face went through several expressions. Surprise, confusion, irritation, realization, shock, horror, acceptance, and finally hope.

"Are you?" She asked excitedly, and he nodded. She made a flicking motion and her brooch appeared in her hand. He did the same and two tiny pink roses appeared. He smiled and attached them to her hair buns. "Oh thank God!" She whispered. "It all makes sense now."

He squinted at her. "What does?"

Usagi blushed a bright pink and looked at her feet. "Girl thing," she mumbled. And he understood. He lifted her chin and looked right into her eyes.

"Nope. Boy, girl thing." With that he lowered his lips and met hers gently. "I liked both of you too. It's the main reason I've been picking on you," he admitted. He was almost knocked over by her enthusiastic hug.

"Now, the big question is, should we tell Luna?" She said when she'd released him. He shuddered. The cat hated him, so he voted no. Eventually she agreed, but made him promise not to get mad if for some reason she had to spill. They talked about why they were looking for the Silver Crystal, and since both needed it to give to the princess they decided that they wouldn't let Luna's suspicious nature get in their way.

He walked her home, and offered to help her with her English homework so he could stay a while. And they became each other's world.


	2. What A Cat Hears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did...  
Author's Note: The episode is out of order... The one I'm using is the second of the Anime, but I tend to follow the Manga and just add in other things when I feel like it... though I am going with them not having met any of the other Senshi yet.

* * *

 **What A Cat Hears  
An Identity Reveal Story  
**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had to admit the Crown Game Center only had two redeeming qualities. Both of them we blonde.

The first was his best friend Motoki, who'd originally bribed him to come to the arcade with free coffee so they could study together when there was a lull. They'd been friends all through middle school, and now that they were in their second year of high school, they had many tests and projects to do. And it gave him a handy excuse to keep coming back.

Because the second redeeming quality was the girl he had secretly been crushing on for months. She was usually the brightest, happiest, funniest girl on the planet. Her wild running through the streets had often landed them both in a heap on the ground. He loved it when that happened because it meant she would lay over him, panting, and often wailing unfortunately, for several long seconds before she scrambled up. Also unfortunately, where she was concerned, he never said or did the right thing.

Every time he saw her his mouth opened up and awful, mean, horrible things came out. And he couldn't seem to stop it. He longed to tell her she was beautiful, that he liked her and wanted to date her. But he couldn't. And not just because of his mouth. Because he also had a secret. He was the masked hero Tuxedo Kamen. He fought monsters and battled the generals of the Dark Kingdom several times a week alongside Sailor Moon.

The two of them had been fighting the Negaverse for months. At first he hadn't even known what was happening to him. And then one night he'd transformed in front of Motoki. As soon as he'd seen his friend again, the questions he asked started making him remember. And from that moment on, his insults toward Tsukino Usagi had been purposeful. Because he would rather die miserable and alone than put her in danger.

He walked through the doors and went to his usual stool, his mind on the little blonde. Her blue eyes always hit him in the gut. Her thin, but impossibly long legs made his mouth water. She was absolutely incredible. She was funny, sweet, and so kind he was constantly amazed. She treated everyone like they were her long lost friends.

It took him a moment to realize Motoki wasn't at the counter. He turned his head and looked into the mirror above the other counter. Motoki was hovering at a table. And sitting on one of the benches was Usagi. She was crying. Not the wailing that meant she was annoyed or angry. No this was the silent sort of crying, and that worried him.

He argued with himself. Was it better to go see what was wrong or to wait and find out from Motoki? After what seemed like an eternity of indecision (but was in reality, less than a minute) he pushed himself off the stool and went to the table. He came close enough to hear part of the conversation.

"... of them are acting strange. Mean, rude, horrible. Umino was the worst. He lifted Haruna-sansei's skirt, and then one of the others tripped her later. Then we were outside and the boys were throwing rocks at the principal's window. And then Umino..." she cut off, sobbing. Motoki put a hand on her shoulder. "He grabbed my hand and tried... tried to... kiss me. Not in a nice way. I got away, but... something is wrong with them." She tilted her head. "Stupid fortune teller."

His mind whirled with this information. He had seen Usagi the evening before, right in front of a fortune teller's place. She had hit him in the head with a shoe. It hadn't really hurt all that much, but he'd been rude to her nonetheless. He hadn't really thought much about it though. He slid into the bench across from her, not even looking at Motoki as he assessed her. He needed information if he was going to check the place out.

"Are you alright Odango? I heard some of that, and it sounds like it was an awful experience."

"Hai," she said quietly. "Gomen, I didn't mean to keep Motoki-onii-san."

"It's okay Odango. You're really upset aren't you?" He asked.

Motoki had a hand on her shoulder, and gave him a warning glance. He was really trying though, to be nice to her. "No one should have to go through what she did today, or her sensei." Motoki said quietly.

"No, they shouldn't," Mamoru agreed. "Do you want me to walk you home Odango?"

"No, but thank you Mamoru-san," Usagi said, surprising him. Apparently she only called him a baka when he was rude. He stored away that information for later.

A little black cat with a crescent moon jumped up onto Usagi's lap and rubbed her head under the girl's chin.

"Hey Luna," Motoki said quietly and rubbed her fur. "She really does follow you everywhere, doesn't she?"

Usagi nodded, and then scooted out of the booth. "I uh, have to go now. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Alright Usagi-chan," Motoki said. "Be careful."

"Hai!" she gave a little wave and ran out the door, looking a bit better than she had when he'd first seen her, and Mamoru gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go check that place out," he muttered to Motoki.

Mamoru headed out, pulling his green jacket closer around him as he left. He couldn't forget how upset Usagi had looked. He was worried about her. He'd never seen her like that. He would much rather have her wailing loudly right in his ear than see her cry for real.

He was about halfway to the House of Fortune when he felt the familiar pull in his gut. Sailor Moon had just transformed, and from the direction she was in, he had a hunch she was investigating the same place he was. He slipped into an alley and let the henshin take him, a rose appearing in his hand and with a flick he was Tuxedo Kamen.

He raced there across the rooftops, leaping from one to the next with practiced ease, and then slipped inside the building through an open window on an upper floor. Making his way through the building, he heard the sound of fighting, and Sailor Moon crying out in fear.

When he reached her, the Senshi was surrounded by bespelled students. Unable to fight them or hurt them, she had backed away and was surrounded. A Youma she could handle, but not hurting the innocent. A rose appeared in his hand and he threw at the fortune teller, sighing in relief when the boys seemed to freeze in place. He gave the young hero some encouragement and turned away, knowing she could handle the rest. But he stayed close, in case she needed him again.

Jadeite turned a corner with another Youma in tow. This one had cat ears and a long grey tail. He had no chance to dodge the green light that flowed around him. He gave a roar as everything in him began to ache, but what came out was a small "meow."

Moments later he lifted himself from the floor, his whiskers twitching, his tail wiggling, and his paws aching. His body seemed strange to him, but he was already fully aware that he had been turned into a cat. Making the new body work however, was a different problem.

The Youma and Jadeite were just disappearing and a little black cat hollered out to Sailor Moon that she was going to follow before leaping away after them. Realizing the Moon Senshi was still there gave Tuxedo Kamen hope. He flopped and fumbled his way to her, where she was still celebrating a job well done. She turned suddenly and scooped him up.

"We did it! Moon dusted," she cried happily as she left the House of Fortune.

Mamoru looked up at the pretty Moon Senshi. She was warm and sweet, and reminded him of someone, though he couldn't figure out who. Again he tried to ask for help, but only another 'meow' came from him.

"It's okay Luna, I don't see anyone," Sailor Moon said. That was an odd coincidence. How many cats named Luna would he see in one day. "Oh," she continued, "I think this is a good spot. I don't see anyone." He watched as she carefully looked around her as she walked into the alley. A bright light made him close his eyes for a second.

When he had blinked back the after image on his eyes he turned to look up at her again. And got a shock. Sailor Moon had become Tsukino Usagi. The girl he was in love with and wanted to keep out of danger.

He felt the world going dark. This was just too much. His eyes closed and he slumped over in her arms.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, he found himself laying on a bed with Usagi looking down at him, petting his head, and whispering gentle words.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Luna was standing at the end of the bed, her eyes trained on him.

"You're sure it's him Luna?" she asked and the cat nodded. He watched, trying to remember what had happened.

"Meow?" he asked, trying to get help.

"How come he isn't talking?" Usagi asked her companion.

"I don't know. Probably because he's a real cat. You know I'm not. I'm from an entirely different planet. We've been over this."

"Sorry Luna. I'm just worried. He couldn't even seem to walk straight before."

"Being turned into a cat will do that to a person I suppose," the cat mused. Tuxedo Kamen stared at her, hoping perhaps she could understand him.

"Meow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, we can't understand you. It's okay though. Luna saw what happened, and I'm going to go after the Youma."

He shook his head no. She shouldn't go after it alone. She needed him for back up. What if there was a second Youma, or it was a trap?

"Now now Tuxedo Kamen. I know you think it's your job to protect me, but sometimes I finish off Youma before you can get there. Besides, sometimes the rescuer needs help too." Usagi smiled. "Do you need anything? Need to use the bathroom? Luna doesn't have a litter box or anything. Honestly it's not something she'd go near with a ten foot pole. So I'd have to take you outside. And I'm assuming you won't want cat food either. Luna wont touch the stuff."

He shook his head.

"The question is, should we take him with us," Luna said in a firm voice. "He is right, at times you do need help. You never know when there is a second Youma."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded his head vigorously and managed to sit up on his haunches, front paws holding him erect. He nudged Usagi's hand and she stroked the fur on his head.

"So you know where they went?" Usagi asked.

"To a pet shop. I think there's at least one other Youma there." Luna told her.

"Well, I suppose it would be best to do a sneak attack then. Not even bother to say the opening speech." Usagi frowned. "How come I always seem to say them? I never intend to."

"I don't know. Just focus really hard on not saying them." Luna hopped off the bed and disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned she pushed the door shut and he heard the lock click a second later.

"Alright, they're all asleep. It's safe to go."

Usagi nodded and picked him up, walking toward her window. She climbed through and onto a small balcony. After jumping to the ground, she ran lightly down the street, Luna chasing after, much faster than he would have imagined possible.

They made it several streets away before Usagi turned into an alley. Halfway down was a second alley that ended in a blank wall. She entered and put him on the ground.

"Turn around," Luna ordered.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the other cat and did as he was told. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" came the quiet but firm voice behind him. For several long second the alley was bright with the light of her transformation, and then Luna nodded that it was okay to look.

Sailor Moon was standing there, the ending pose of her transformation ended and she reached out to pick him up again. He saw Luna jump and realized she was not on the Senshi's shoulder. She perched there, quite easily. As much as he wished he could do the same, he was quite happy being pressed up against the soft warm chest of the girl, and he knew there was no way he could hold on without using his claws.

Sailor Moon jumped and then they were running across the rooftops. The pet shop they went into was quiet, except for the harsh laughter he recognized as Jadeite's. The little blonde hero crept in through a window and set him down on the floor. Luna jumped down and landed silently beside him.

"Alright," Luna whispered. "They should be in the back room. Second door over. You might be able to power your tiara with a whisper. I don't know."

Usagi tried it, then held it in her hands as she crept closer to the door.

"Aim for the one with the grey cat ears and tail," Luna said. "Then Tuxedo Kamen should return to normal and he can help if there is an ambush or something."

Sailor Moon nodded. He and Luna stayed close on her heels as she made it to the door. She opened it with one swift movement and then her arm moved so fast he could hardly see it as she flung the tiara like a discus. There wasn't even a screech as the Youma died.

Tuxedo Kamen felt the pain again, and lay panting on the floor for several long moments. By the time he was able to move Sailor Moon was in a battle with another Youma, this one blue and scaled with sharp claws and a long thick tail. There was brunette hair on the head, but the resemblance to a person pretty much ended there.

Sailor Moon was thrown back into a wall of cages with strange small animals that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a hamster. The Youma was bearing down on her quickly, but Tuxedo Kamen was back to himself and threw a rose quickly, stopping her in her tracks as vines flew out of it and surrounded the reptilian. The thing struggled, but Sailor Moon had already picked herself up.

He heard the whisper of Moon Tiara Action, and then the glowing weapon shot through the Youma's neck, leaving only a pile of dust. Jadeite was nowhere to be seen. Luna was standing on top of one of the cages and shrieked as there was a strange light and all of the strange creatures disappeared like they'd never been.

"Whew," Sailor Moon said, with a smile. "Moon dusted. I think that's a record Luna. Three Youma in one night."

"You are getting so much better Us... I mean Sailor Moon. Lets get out of here though."

Sailor Moon moved forward and Tuxedo Kamen and Luna followed her out the same window they'd entered through. They reached the alley shortly after that and she became Usagi again with a smaller flash of light.

Tuxedo Kamen released his own henshin, becoming Mamoru again.

"Usagi," he whispered. And then, without consciously thinking about it, he had lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," she stuttered, blushing a pretty rose color.

"I have to apologize to you," he said, and all of it came pouring out. His fear of getting hurt, his even bigger fear of her being hurt because of who he was, his growing love for her, and the way he admired her both as Sailor Moon and as Usagi. How he was always called to help her when she transformed, and how he had grown to care for both parts of her, almost as much as his Moon Princess.

"Moon Princess?" Luna asked excitedly.

Mamoru nodded. "I dream about her all the time. She's always asking me to find the Silver Crystal. She needs it to wake up."

"What does she look like," Luna asked. He noticed Usagi was very quiet now, staring at him with a strange look on her face, but he answered Luna's question.

"She's in shadow. She stands above me on a balcony, and I can't see her face. Just her long blonde hair. It's up in two odang... oh!" He stared at Usagi, who had backed into a shadow and hit his knees on the pavement a moment later. "Oh Kami!" he whispered.

Luna looked from him to Usagi and back several times before she seemed to understand. Her eyes grew wide and round as saucers and then she stared at Usagi along with him.

There was the tiniest whisper from the little blonde. "Endymion?" she asked.

Flashes of memory began to hit him. Times spent in a large rose garden on the earth, or spent on a balcony on the moon. "Serenity?" he asked.

And then she too had fallen to her knees.

Luna was still silent and the three of them simply stared at one another. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "I turned the Moon Princess into a Senshi. And the Earth Prince... Oh Central is going to kill me!"

Usagi smiled. "I wont let that happen."

"I won't either," Mamoru agreed.

He stood and went to the girl he loved, helping her up before pulling her into his arms for another gentle kiss. "My Usako," he whispered.

"My Mamo-chan," she whispered back.

He walked her and Luna home, and waved goodbye. He knew his dreams that night would be different. Hers would too. They now knew each other's past. It was time to learn their present, and work toward the future.


	3. Usagi's First Kiss

AN: This idea came to me while reading a fanfiction by **nat-chan** called **The Last Odango.**

 ** _*****_** ** _Possible Trigger Warning:_** ** _for an attempted kiss and an unwelcome touch*****_**

* * *

 **Usagi's First Kiss**  
 **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

Attempts

* * *

Mamoru and Motoki were busy laughing over the newest antics from Rei and Usagi. The two engaged in petty arguments about the silliest things. They would then have what regulars to the Crown Game Center and the Crown Fruit Parlor both tended to call tongue wars. Which was a ridiculous name really, Mamoru often said. It made it sound like they were either making out, or that their individual tongues had somehow learned to use weapons and were hurling volleys across the vast distance between the two young ladies.

Mamoru, of course, also had ridiculous arguments with Usagi. Mostly about her hair... he called her Odango Atama, which meant dumpling head. He also teased her about her grades, her perpetual tardiness, and her klutz attacks. His biggest complaints were her volume and her speed in shoveling massive amounts of food down her gullet. He smiled, thinking of some of their arguments. He wouldn't mind engaging in a tongue war with her, of the kissing variety of course. But he was pretty sure she had never been kissed and was saving it for someone special. He would never steal that from her, and so he teased. Both had lost the heat in their arguments though. Now their little spats were even milder than the ones she had with Rei, and he thought they might even become good friends.

He looked over and sure enough, Rei had her arm around Usagi's shoulder and the two were laughing together again. He knew Rei could be harsh sometimes, but he knew that, like him, she really didn't mean anything bad by it. Everyone tended to love Usagi. It wasn't as though they could help it. The girl was so sweet and kind that she drew people to her.

Usagi moved away to where Naru was playing Sailor V. Mamoru kept a close eye on her in the mirror. He wasn't stalking her, just being aware of her. He didn't follow her home or anything. Well, not really. There were the occasional times he had argued with her the whole way, just to make sure she got there safe. They both knew what he was doing though.

Yodu swaggered in with a group of his friends and made his way over to where Usagi and Naru were playing Sailor V. The little red-head looked up as the older boy put an arm around her shoulder. She shuddered and tried to lean away. Usagi, seeing her reaction, stood and glared at him.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled, catching the attention of Mamoru and Motoki, who were still at the counter. The other girls began to form up behind her. She reached over and twisted his hand back until he let go of Naru, who hid behind her shoulder as soon as she was free. Mamoru had to admit the five girls looked formidable, but he knew Yodu. Knew more than most what that boy could do. He motioned to Motoki and the two of them made their way over to the large group.

Yodu's two thugs moved quickly, each grabbing one of Usagi's arms and dragged her into Yodu's reach. She cried out in pain and anger. Yodu smirked and grabbed her bottom with one hand, the back of her neck with the other. He started pulling Usagi forward, ready to assault her mouth with an unwanted kiss.

Mamoru had no idea how he had gotten across the room, but suddenly he found himself in front of Usagi, and Yodu was in mid-flight. He landed hard, almost four feet away, coming down hard on his butt. The sound of fighting reached his ears, but by the time the other boy had landed, Mamoru had grabbed Usagi and carried her to safety, jumping onto one of the stools in front of the games and leaping over a console to the other side of the arcade.

He carried her, held tightly in the safety of his arms, behind the counter and into the small break area. He stood just inside the door, not putting her down, and watched as the four girls and Motoki took out the trash. Naru came running around the games and hid behind him and Usagi inside the break room.

He watched as Motoki and the other four girls began dragging Yodu and his cronies out of the arcade. He wanted to join them and beat the boy to a bloody pulp, but the shaking girl in his arms came first. He heard more than saw their fists connecting with flesh. His entire focus had to be on Usagi in this moment. He turned away from the fight as it left the building, and held the girl tighter in his embrace.

It took several long minutes for her to calm her breathing and sobs enough to speak. "Mamoru?" she sniffled, still very upset and frightened. She turned to look up at him and he couldn't help but hold her a little tighter.

"It's okay, he's gone Usagi." There was no way he was calling her Odango when she was so upset.

He tried to keep all the anger out of his voice. He didn't want anyone to know just how close he had come to murdering Yodu. That kid needed to be taken out and beaten for the way he treated girls. And he was in Mamoru's grade. He had no reason to go after a seventh grader! She was still shaking, still sniffling. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever!" He promised.

"I know." She snuggled her head back down into his chest and continued to cry.

"Usagi?" Mamoru wasn't sure he wanted to ask this question.

"Yeah?" She didn't look up this time.

"Would that have been your first kiss?" Mamoru barely choked the question out. She nodded against his chest but didn't say anything. He wanted to throttle Yodu. It was a good thing Usagi was his first priority. Perhaps a bad thing that Makoto had been present though. He wasn't sure the boy would survive her wrath. She and Motoki and the other girls still hadn't returned.

* * *

Almost an hour hadn't cooled Mamoru's rage. He sat at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee and his temper. Part of him wanted to hunt Yodu down and beat him to a bloody pulp. It wouldn't be playing fair however as he had abnormal strength. He was a normal guy most of the time, but when danger hit he became Tuxedo Kamen, the protector of Sailor Moon, who was the other blonde klutz in his life. Even when he wasn't transformed he was stronger and healed faster than anyone had a right to.

He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Usagi coming out of the bathroom. She looked so upset he wanted to pick her up and cuddle her. He would do just about anything to make sure she was safe and happy.

"Mamoru, can I ask you a favor?" Usagi was wringing her hands and had tear streaks down her cheeks. She looked so pale and frightened.

"Anything Usagi." He tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. She'd been so long in the bathroom with Naru and the other girls that he'd grown worried.

"Could you please walk me home?" She sniffled again and swiped at a stray tear. He instantly wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight again.

"Yes. Unless you'd rather we called and had your dad pick you up." Usagi shook her head and cuddled closer under Mamoru's shoulder.

He nodded to Motoki and met the eyes of the girls, silently promising he would make sure no harm came to her. They all nodded, completely certain he could handle it. He had somehow gained their respect, and though it hadn't been his intention, he was glad to have it. He kept his arm around Usagi and grabbed her bag and his before leading her out of the arcade.

The walk wasn't long on a normal day, but Usagi's steps dragged. He wasn't sure what to say to the girl. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he wasn't the best when it came to emotions. He hadn't known much love in his life. Only really Motoki and Usagi had ever really cared about him. And for the two of them he would do anything.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"I guess so. I never thought someone would do that to me." She sniffled. "Hey Mamoru?"

He stopped and looked at her. The sun was starting to set and it glinted a bit on her long blonde hair, making her beautiful, even with the tear tracks on her cheeks, and her nose completely red and raw. He touched her cheek and she looked up and met his gaze, blushing a bit.

"I want to ask you something. You can say no. I wont get upset if you do." She twisted her hands again, and her breath hitched. "I was wondering though, if maybe you could kiss me."

Mamoru kept very still, thinking about it. He knew she was emotional at the moment. He was also nearly three years older than her. He met her eyes though, and smiled, making sure he knew that he was pleased at her request.

"I'm not going to say no Usagi. Actually, I would be honored. But not tonight. Not after that. You don't need your first kiss associated with that. Your first kiss should be everything you've ever dreamed it would be."

She sniffled once and threw her arms around him, hugging tightly. He picked her up and held her close, letting her sob on his shoulder.

"He scared me," she finally admitted, and her sobs shook her whole body. He moved her in his arms so that he was carrying her with one arm behind her shoulders, and the other under her knees. The two school bags hit his legs repeatedly as he walked, but he didn't mind. He just carried her home. By the time they had reached the more residential area where she lived, she'd fallen asleep.

He walked to her door and knocked lightly. A young, brown-haired boy opened the door, then backed up calling for his mother. A man, who looked much like the boy, entered the room, and then a woman with blue hair.

"Please don't wake her up," Mamoru whispered as they gathered around him. "She's had a bad afternoon." The blue-haired woman waved for him to follow her up a set of stairs. She opened a door with a bunny plaque on it, and turned down a comforter on the small twin bed. It had moons and bunnies on it, which was appropriate given her name. He set her gently down, narrowly avoiding the black cat. It took two attempts to unhook her arms from around his neck.

Once she was comfortable and covered over, he followed her mother back down the stairs, the little black cat in his wake. He found himself sitting on a chair in the living room, facing her family and the piercing red eyes of the tiny feline, who had moved so she was sitting on the coffee table. He wasn't sure how to explain.

"I'm Ikuko," the blue-haired woman said in a kind voice. "This is Kenji," she pointed to her husband. "And this is Shingo." She gave him a small smile. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Mamoru sighed. "I'm Chiba Mamoru. I'm a friend of Usagi and the girls, and Motoki." He paused while they nodded. "There's a boy who goes to school with Motoki and me. He's a bit of a jerk, especially when it comes to girls. He came into the arcade and attempted to get Naru's attention, grabbing her shoulder. Usagi stood up for her. You know how she is." He nodded to Luna. "Remember she saved Luna from that group of kids who were hurting her."

Her family members all nodded. Her father frowned but waved a hand for him to continue.

He sighed. "Yodu had come in with a group of friends, but Motoki and I didn't notice at first." He lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed. If he'd noticed the other boy in time, he never would have made it close to Usagi. "Two of the boys grabbed Usagi and dragged her to Yodu. He grabbed her bottom and neck and tried to kiss. her. I got to her in time, but it was close. I think I threw him, but it's a bit of a haze honestly. I grabbed her and got her to the break room. Motoki and the girls, except Naru got them out of the arcade. I'm pretty sure Makoto broke his arm. Ami said she heard a snap. Usagi was really upset. Wouldn't let me put her down for a long time. She's been crying pretty much ever since then."

He sighed again. "She went into the bathroom with Naru and the girls, and then came back and asked if I would walk her home. I think she might have been worried about how you would react Tsukino-san," he added, looking at her father. The man only nodded, gulping. "She knows none of you would have blamed her, but I think she was worried you would go out and kill him." Another heavy sigh and he continued.

"Anyways, it would have been her first kiss, which I think has her more upset even than him grabbing her rear. She has big dreams for that first one, wants it to be special. She was so upset she wanted me to kiss her on the way home. I think she's afraid he'll come back and try again."

He lowered his eyes again. "I made a promise to her that if she still wanted me to kiss her later I would. I care about her, and I would do anything for her, so if she really wants me to, I will." He gulped now, and raised his eyes just enough to meet her father's gaze.

"Would you stay for dinner?" Ikuko asked, startling him. He'd been sure after that last bit he would be kicked out. He looked at Usagi's father who only nodded, and her brother who grinned. Even Luna leapt onto his lap and purred. It was a vastly different reaction than he'd expected.

He gave a weak smile and nodded. A moment later they all heard crying from Usagi's bedroom, and before anyone could blink the cat was gone, Ikuko following almost as fast. Mamoru sat in silence with Kenji and Shingo, not sure what else to say.

"Thank you," Kenji's voice was quiet and calm, though he could hear the banked emotion underneath.

Mamoru bowed again. "Just so you know Yodu is banned from the arcade for life. Motoki told me while the girls were in the bathroom."

"Do you think he will go after my sister again?" Shingo asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't think so, but I can't guarantee it. But I will say Usagi is much stronger than even she thinks she is. She's also not alone. Between the girls, me and Motoki, he wouldn't really have the chance." He smiled.

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since the incident at the Crown. For a day or two he had been concerned because Usagi was afraid to set foot in the door. Finally he had gone to meet her at the middle school and promised he wouldn't leave her side the whole time if she wanted to go inside. He didn't want her associating a place of fun and happiness with one bad moment, and though he didn't want to pressure her, he did want her to know he would back her up if she wanted to go inside. Usagi had smiled up at Mamoru and his heart leapt when she said she could handle it if he was there. Over that week, they had spent more time together, not just on their morning run-ins, or in the arcade. He had taken to walking her to the arcade after school.

Sometimes her friends joined them. He found he really liked quiet, studious Ami. Makoto was a bit wild at times, and very romantic at heart. She was also sweet, and often forced food on all of them. Rei and Minako would both join them somewhere along the way. Rei was fiery and had quite a temper, but had hidden depths of wisdom and understanding. Minako was much like Usagi, a bright ray of light to everyone, but she also had a brilliant strategic mind, and plenty of plots to go along with it. She spent time trying to set people up, and enjoying a great deal of success.

But it was Usagi who impressed him the most. He'd never noticed before how much her good traits outweighed the bad. It didn't matter how hungry she was, she would give away her food if someone else was hungry. She helped little animals and small children. She could sing beautifully, and could even dance a bit. She might not want to study, but she was actually very smart.

Sometimes the girls would disappear for no reason, but he had been long used to that, and it tended to come at the most opportune moments when he had to disappear himself. Only Motoki knew he was secretly Tuxedo Kamen. He would have told Usagi if the information weren't sure to put her in danger.

He was walking Usagi to the arcade one afternoon, and it was just the two of them. Usagi was quiet. She still hadn't perked up completely after the incident, which worried him. But today she had a small smile and he wondered what she was thinking. They were passing the park when she paused and turned to him.

"Mamoru-san?"

He gazed into her eyes, noticing a little gleam to them. "Yes?" He was curious, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to bend down and kiss her.

"I was wondering if you meant what you said?" She blushed prettily. "About still kissing me later, if I wanted."

He gulped. "Yes," he whispered.

"I want you to," she said, and he noticed she was digging to toe of her shoe into the sidewalk.

He looked around at the park and spotted a bench that looked over the little stream. "Come with me," he said gently. There were pretty flowers all over and he thought perhaps it was a lovely spot for a girl's first kiss. He took her hand and led her over. They sat together and he turned to her. "Be sure Usako," he whispered, not even caring that his personal name for her slipped out.

"I'm sure." She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes shimmering with emotion.

He bent and gently placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down over the smooth skin. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and placed tiny kisses at the corners of her mouth before he pressed his lips gently to hers. She tasted of strawberry chap stick. He slid his tongue out, barely touching her lower lip with it, and when she opened slightly he deepened the kiss.

The taste of her, the feel of her, was incredible, and he thought perhaps he could happily die in that moment, his every wish fulfilled. She made a small sound and touched his tongue with her own. He smiled, and she did too, before he pulled back slowly. He placed more gentle kisses at the corners of her mouth, and then one on each of her closed eyelids before he pulled away.

She gave a small, happy sigh, and opened her eyes, gazing up at him in awe. "Wow," she breathed. "Is it always like that?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't think so. I just care so much about you. I wanted it to be special."

"You care about me too?" she smiled.

He noticed the word. She'd said too. That meant she cared for him as well. He smiled and held her hand. "Very much Usako."

"I like that." She giggled, one hand over her mouth. "Usako." She smiled up at him. "Mamo-chan."

He couldn't help the foolish grin that spread over his own face.

* * *

Attacks

* * *

With the Negaverse active, Mamoru didn't get to see Usagi alone very much over the next few days. They tried to spend time together when they could, and often he was seen hanging out in a booth with her and the girls in the afternoon. Neither was very sure how far the relationship would progress, but Mamoru was aware that he was falling in love with her.

It had been so easy to slip into a relationship with her, and everyone seemed to accept it, as though they'd all just been waiting for it to happen. Her parents liked him, even her father. Especially considering he was honest and open with the man about his feelings, and his intentions towards Usagi. Her friends seemed to fold him into their group as if he had always been there.

Motoki teased him a little, but in the same way he'd teased his best friend when he'd started dating Reika. There was an understanding that either would do whatever it took to protect their friend's girlfriends as much as their own. It didn't hurt that Motoki also saw Usagi as a little sister.

One afternoon, when they finally had some time together, they were back in the park, sitting on that same bench. She was growing more brave, initiating kisses on her own terms, and he was enjoying it. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met, and she tended to enjoy life to the fullest. One of those things she now enjoyed was kissing him.

Suddenly they heard screams. Usagi leaped up off the bench and turned towards them, trying to run and protect whoever was being hurt. As much as he loved that about her, he feared it was a Youma and she would get hurt.

"Stay here. I'll go check it out."

"No!" she cried out. "You could get hurt!"

"So could you," he said, pulling her back as she tried to run past him.

"I won't," she insisted. "I have to go."

"I can handle it," he insisted. "Please, stay here where it's safe." He hadn't felt Sailor Moon transform yet, but he knew if a Youma was attacking she would be close.

A sudden beeping from her wrist distracted them both. She covered her watch, but the sound continued. There was a strange light and then he heard a voice. "Moon!" someone cried. "We need you!"

Usagi sighed. "On my way," she said, and when she moved her hand he could see Mars' face.

She turned to him. "You can't tell anyone," she said, moving toward the trees.

"I won't!" The moment they were hidden from prying eyes he pulled a rose and transformed. "Hurry and transform," he urged.

Usagi was gaping at him. Then she closed her mouth and stared for another second. "Turn around."

He obeyed. There was a flash of light and a rushing sound. Seconds later Sailor Moon was grabbing his hand.

"Sorry," she whispered, "but I uh, show more than I should when I transform. Worse than the fuku," she muttered.

They ran toward the screams and he threw a rose to stop the Youma attacking a woman. Sailor Moon whipped her tiara off her head. "Moon Tiara Action," she spoke and threw it in one smooth motion. The Youma disintegrated. Mars and Mercury moved over toward them quickly.

"What took so long? Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"How come Tuxie came with you?" asked Mars.

Venus hopped down from a low wall. She and Jupiter ran over as well and Tuxedo Kamen looked at them all. He could tell who they were now. Mars was Rei, Mercury was Ami, Jupiter was Makoto, and Venus was Minako.

"Well that certainly explains it," he said, and grinning, bent down to kiss Sailor Moon. She kissed him back and grinned.

"You all know my boyfriend," she said with a happy smile. The girls gasped and there were murmurs of his name for a few minutes, but it made him happy that they seemed to accept him as easily now as they had in his normal form.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Sailor Moon said. "Meeting at the temple?"

Mars nodded, and they all welcomed him to their group.

* * *

 **Tori's Public Service Message**

* * *

Okay... on my soap box here... and you can skip it if you want, but I just have to say. Some things are not acceptable. We all lose control and do stupid things in the heat of the moment. That's not what I'm talking about right now. What I'm talking about is what happens when someone deliberately does something they know is not wanted. Even a kiss can break someone's heart. This story isn't as bad as my Dark Endymion story, and it isn't like my Losing Control story either. This is about an assault, but not one that is usually punished.

To someone as sweet and as innocent as 14 year old Usagi, a kiss must be very important. I mean remember when Unazuki talks about waiting for her first kiss? No one really ever talked to me when I was young about the significance of a kiss. No one emphasized that I had a choice, or any control over my own body. In fact, the ones in charge of teaching me tended to have a low opinion of girls and women, and when something did happen to me, brushed it off as unimportant.

So, this is my public service message. YOUR BODY IS YOUR OWN. MALE, FEMALE, TRANSGENDER... none of that matters. YOU have control over what someone does or does not do. If you find someone is pushing you to do something that makes you feel sad, angry, or scared, please talk to someone! Even if you just contact a support line like RAINN.

Off my soap box.


	4. The Surveillence

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon

AN: Yes... Mamoru is a bit creepy this time... not bad, just not possessing many social skills and being suspicious and curious... and a tiny bit in love. I promise, after the story ends he'll get better. These things take time.

* * *

The Surveillance  
Chapter 1  
Curiosity

* * *

Chiba Mamoru was not a suspicious man. Not normally. He was not a fantastical man… Or, he never used to be. No, not too long ago he had been an ordinary, albeit lonely, man. Until he met HER. She was a superhero of the cutest variety. Long, golden blonde hair in two buns with long streamers flowing down her back, and nearly to her feet. And for a moment, before she had started wailing like a child, as he watched her in profile in the darkened jewelry store, he had seen just a glimpse of who she might become, and who she might have been. She, for barely an instant, reminded him of the princess from his dreams, though no princess could be that clumsy and childish, right?

It couldn't possibly be coincidence that he met two girls with that long blonde hair in that style in the same day. In her fuka, as Sailor Moon, he could see her face, but couldn't grasp any details that would reveal her identity. This struck him like an old magical concept, called a glamour. He was sure that whatever gave her all her powers was disguising her.

He didn't know much himself. After all, he had only transformed a few times… but it had been a desperate need to get to her. A rose had suddenly appeared in his hand with a slight motion, as though he had pulled it from thin air. Perhaps a subspace pocket, or some form of telekinesis. He would have to research that later.

But Mamoru was intrigued. At seventeen he lived on his own, in a small apartment, and he was, if not content, at least not unhappy with that turn of events. He had one friend, Motoki, who worked at the arcade. And if he wasn't mistaken, it was the best place to begin watching the girl. He had to know. He had to discover if his suspicions were true. And if they were, he had to learn every little thing about the girl. Who was she. How had she gotten her powers. Did she know about the crystal? Was she related to the princess in his dreams? Why was he linked to her?

Mamoru ran his fingers through his inky black hair, as he sat in his booth watching Usagi. Already in his mind he knew her. After being hit with a test paper, a shoe, and the blonde girl herself, with a few snappy insults between them, he was beginning to feel like he knew her. She was a ditz and a klutz. She was lazy and unmotivated. She was a crybaby, with no self-respect, and no real intelligence. She ate too much, and too fast, and had no table manners whatsoever. And, she had never known real trouble. Except...

Her best friend Naru had been injured in the attack on the jewelry store, and Usagi had cried for her. Then, he had seen how upset Usagi was a week before when her friend Umino had started acting strangely and tried to force her to kiss him. She had cried for hours and it upset him more than he would have believed to see her in tears.

He had secretly laughed at her a few days later when she started talking about writing love letters... to him, well Tuxedo Kamen. And then he had worried that she would be caught in the trap. And she was, for a moment, but only because she had touched the one Naru had received. He became more certain every day the girl wasn't just what she appeared.

And as for Sailor Moon... After helping her in the jewelry store, he had watched her carefully. She had appeared again to stop the energy drain with the fake fortune teller. It had not been easy for her. He had seen her again when she had to stop the "sleeping sickness" that was caused by the broaches given away by Jadeite at the radio station to women who wrote love letters.

* * *

He continued to watch the girl, while sipping his coffee and pretending to study. How long he sat there before it happened, he could not guess. She had been busily playing the Sailor V arcade game, muttering and hollering to herself by turns, when behind her a child began to cry. The little girl looked no more than seven, and Mamoru saw no parents near. Usagi's head whipped around, and she turned instantly to the child, slipping off the seat and onto the floor before the ebony haired girl.

"What's the matter sweet one?" he heard her ask.

"Can't… can't find mommy!" The child wailed.

Mamoru watched in amazement as Usagi opened her arms and the little girl flung herself into them. Picking the child up, she stood and walked to the counter (more gracefully than he would have thought possible) to speak with Motoki. Mamoru could no longer hear what was being said, but he watched in amazement as the blonde pulled out her purse and paid for a juice and a snack for the child. She sat with the girl while Motoki searched the arcade for the child's mother. It only took him a few minutes to find the woman, who was coming out of the restroom, and he led her to the counter for their reunion.

The mother was sobbing, and tried to hand something to Usagi, who shook her head no several times, and gave the woman, now clutching her daughter, a warm hug and a smile. Mamoru watched her wave goodbye for several moments before she retrieved her school bag and left.

After waiting one minute, Mamoru stood and followed the girl. He stayed far back, watching from a distance as a small black cat leaped from a windowsill onto Usagi's shoulder. The girl talked animatedly to the feline, though he could hear none of what was said. He followed them for three blocks before the girl turned a corner. When he reached the spot and looked down the new path, she was gone. He did not see her again that day.

* * *

Mamoru was frustrated. Three days had passed. Three long days when he had tried, unsuccessfully, to follow the pretty little blonde. Which was insane, because he saw her everywhere. In the park he watched her climb a tree, very unsteadily, to save a kitten. He watched her bring a drink to the gardener. He watched her use a handkerchief as a sail for a little boy who had made a tiny wooden boat. And with each passing day he grew more enchanted. He wanted to know if this girl was the champion of love and justice.

The problem was, no matter how many times he saw her, she would eventually disappear around a corner and by the time he reached it, she was gone. Somehow, he had to attach a tracker or camera to the girl. Maybe both. And he knew just how he could get it on her. Almost every day they bumped into each other while walking to their respective schools. To be fair, she slammed into him as she tore down the road, running faster than he would have imagined possible for such a tiny person. He had the bruises on his chest to prove it. He was getting better at catching her, rather than both of them falling on their butts. But if he could manage it so that he fell on top of her then he could possibly place a camera onto the center of her broach. And maybe he could get a tracker into one of her shoes if the timing was right. She did tend to throw them off regularly. All he had to do was catch one.

He had found an electronics shop that specialized in surveillance and had bribed a shady looking character to show him cameras that enabled audio as well as visual and also purchased the setup. There was a small box he could attach to the back of his television so that he could watch her at will. It would record everything she did. He could also watch via a handheld device, that would also serve as a map for the tracker.

Unfortunately, the cameras wouldn't be able to be placed on her broach but were set in three small items. The first was a stuffed animal (he chose a bunny), the second was a pair of earrings, and the third was a tiny gold pin with a red rose jewel at the top. He purchased two trackers, one for her school shoes, and another for her sneakers. They were almost invisible because of their size and could be pressed up against the outside and would stick permanently.

* * *

 _So far so good,_ Mamoru thought that afternoon. She had kicked at the Sailor V game several times and her tiny left shoe had flown straight at his head. He was able to catch it before it did any damage, and he quickly attached the black tracker.

"Odango atama, you are a menace!" he scolded as he handed back the shoe.

"USAGI!" she screamed. "My name is Usagi. Learn it!" She grabbed the shoe, turned, and flounced away. He chuckled. She was adorable when she was angry. The little scrunched nose, the blazing eyes, the pink cheeks. Cute as a button. He quickly left the arcade and headed home.

* * *

That night there was another Youma attack. In homes around the district, newly purchased stuffed animals were draining the life energy from children. He woke at 2:07 AM to feel the pull he needed to find Sailor Moon and save her. She was afraid, that much he could gather, even as the rose appeared in his hand, and he had to get to her fast. He reached the balcony in record time, threw himself to the roof and raced towards the pull. The Juban shopping district was filled with what sounded like a very large, very angry cat. But what he could see was a creature that looked like a mix between a stuffed cat and a porcupine. Currently sharp silver spikes were flying from the creature at Sailor Moon. She ducked and dodged, but there were too many for her. He swooped off a light pole, caught her against his chest, and leaped onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Quick, use your tiara!"

"Moon Tiara Action" she screamed and threw the thing at the monster. The thing dodged and started running up the building after them. Tuxedo Mask threw three razor sharp roses at the Youma and pulled Sailor Moon behind his cape. Once the monster reached the top of the building, Sailor Moon threw the tiara while I threw more roses. Direct hits from all four projectiles and suddenly the creature disappeared leaving a small stuffed kitten on the roof.

"Thank You for saving me Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon turned those gorgeous cerulean eyes on him and he nearly melted. _'God, this girl is gorgeous_ ,' he thought again.

According to his watch it was 3:47 AM when he broke into Juban Middle School. Mamoru spent several minutes looking through her personal records, which he found very interesting. The girl was actually much brighter than she appeared. Her major problem was testing. She could do the classwork, but every time she sat for a test she completely bombed. He wondered if it was a form of anxiety… which might also explain her actions during the first few fights he had seen. She tended to panic for a moment, and always needed some sort of encouragement _'from yours truly'_ added a mental voice, before finally standing up to the Youma. It also appeared she sometimes lost (or didn't do) her homework.

After getting her home address, he found her locker and made the special delivery of his "presents." Then he made his way to her house and climbed the tree just outside her room. It appeared she was sleeping soundly. He made no noise opening the window and climbing though before setting up the bunny on a shelf full of other stuffed toys. He made sure the camera had a good angle, but that the little bunny wasn't obvious, because as a girl, he assumed she would remember receiving such a gift.

He finally arrived back home, turned on the camera in the bunny, and fell asleep with his television on, watching the little one in her peaceful dreams. His last thought, before sleep overtook him completely, was that she snored.

* * *

He woke up the first time her mother entered her room. She did not. While he had to excuse the first time, since she was at that particular age in development where everything seems to happen overnight, and because she had been in a battle the night before, by the fourth time her mother came into the room he mentally cheered when the woman grabbed her feet and dragged her out of the bed.

He heard her wailing as she rushed around getting her clothes, and when she left the room to shower and dress he took the opportunity to get his own breakfast. He had one final glimpse of her as she tore back into the room to grab her bag, screaming that she hadn't finished her English homework.

He turned off the television and left the house, waiting at the same corner where they slammed into each other on a near daily basis. And 3, 2, 1… he stepped out, and sure enough caught a handful of leggy tiny blonde. Her hair whipped his face as she hit his chest and she nearly bounced backward on her ass. He laughed.

"What's the rush Odango Atama?" he asked with a cocky grin. He resisted the urge to grab her butt with Herculean effort, and carefully released her.

"Usagi!" she screamed. "Crap! I gotta go!" And without a word she sped away. He walked the two blocks back to his apartment building and turned on the other two cameras on a split screen, hoping she would get them and put them on before class.

It took less time than he would have imagined for her to slam open her locker. But she stopped when she saw his presents and the little card asking her to wear them and think of her "secret admirer." The rose pin went to her collar, which immediately pulled down so that one side of the screen was a simple visual of her growing chest. The earrings went in a moment later, and he had a world view of her entering the classroom, several minutes late.

She was immediately sent into the hall to stand for fifteen minutes. He never had understood that punishment. Why let someone get out of class for being late? It just didn't make sense. Surely detention was a better fit. She made her time in the hall count by snacking on something hidden in her pocket, and by working on the last few questions of her English homework. He mentally cheered her for that one, though the page of verbs was incorrectly done. Looked like the girl needed a tutor. He instantly wanted to volunteer himself.

When she was pulled back into class she spent most of the time doodling in her notebook instead of putting it to the real purpose, and napping. Lunch was spent with a little red-haired girl and a nerdy brunette boy who seemed overly interested in everything she said and did, and who seemed to continuously pop out of nowhere and frighten the girls.

It was the conversation he found intriguing however. Apparently, they wanted to go to a new gym that had some sort of miracle weight loss. The other girl, Naru, looked over at his Odango. "I am so going. I really want to see if this works. Will you come with me?"

The boy, who they called Umino, made mention that both of them could lose a few pounds, when another girl who actually was overweight came over and started hitting him and yelling that he needed to mind his own business. She turned to Usagi afterwards. "I don't think you should try to lose weight. Seriously, I don't want you to pass out again!"

Usagi laughed. "Don't worry, I take my meds. And honestly, I actually gained seven pounds in six months. The doctor says I'm doing better."

Mamoru frowned. He hadn't noticed a medical condition when he was reading her transcripts. He wondered if she had hyperthyroidism. That would explain how much she ate at the arcade, and why her parents had set up a snack tab. The girl would still need an allowance for playing games, but at least she wouldn't be without food. He made a mental note to start buying snacks rich in healthy fats and protein, just in case.

Mamoru was a little worried when Usagi agreed to go and try out the gym, but he was also curious about the thing. He shook out the paper he had brought inside with him and read about several mysterious cases of exhaustion from people who went there. He would have to stake the place out.

Suddenly the pin camera on one side of the screen changed its angle so that he was no longer staring at her breasts, though he could see them at the bottom of the screen. For some reason she hadn't told her friends about the gifts. Since the happy squeal she'd given upon seeing them, she hadn't mentioned them at all. He wondered if she liked them.

He spent time while she finished school working on homework and projects. He knew he couldn't lose many days of school on his surveillance, and didn't want to fall too far behind. The school attendance office had told him he could have Motoki bring him his assignments. He called the young man and asked him to slip them under the door on his way home. He had to learn the truth by the weekend. He just knew it.

He glanced up at the screen often, though he kept the volume low so he could concentrate. One glance made him blush furiously as she was changing for gym and her shirt, possibly hanging on her locker, captured the image of a shirtless, skirtless Usagi. He looked away quickly, but couldn't help the occasional glances at the screen as she put on her gym clothes.

Usagi was completely hopeless in gym. She tripped and fell, acting like a bowling ball coming in for a strike when she was near anyone else during these face-planting episodes. The coach asked her to simply walk laps around the gym, citing that handing her a racket would probably get the school sued.

* * *

After school she had met up with the other girls and he watched in frustration as she headed for the gym. Part of him wanted to rush out and save her, but he had to know, didn't he? He had to see if she was Sailor Moon. As the girls walked into the entrance of the building a shudder ran through him.

"Get out of there..." he muttered towards his screen, and his fists clenched.

* * *

 **The Surveillance**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **Shapelin**

* * *

As soon as the girls entered, a creepy looking man, who seemed vaguely familiar approached them, offering a free trial membership. The girls went into the locker room and he carefully looked down so that he could barely see the screen. He wanted to keep an eye on her, but also give her privacy to change. He grabbed the handheld and turned off his television. Only the earrings were on her now, so he watched as he walked, bumping into several people as he made his way to the bus stop, the volume low through his earbuds.

He heard Usagi muttering under her breath about Luna. That was her cat's name, he remembered. She used a stationary bike first, and then a rowing machine. She was dedicated when she started something, he had to admit. Even though she was panting, she didn't give up. She looked around the room often, and at the strange man several times. He wondered if she got the same creepy vibe from him that she did.

He climbed onto the bus, headed in her direction, and sat in the very back. When he looked at the device again, she was in the spa room, obviously changing. He averted his eyes, just in case, holding the hand-held tight to his chest so no one else could see her either. He didn't know where the other girls had gone, but they were no longer with her. He could hear her sigh as she sank into the water, slight splashing sounds as she eased herself into a comfortable position, and a moan as her tight muscles released.

His body reacted almost violently, coming awake in an instant, and he couldn't help but peek at the screen. She was in the water, but looking down at herself under the surface. He could see the rise of her creamy breasts above the surface, and the refracted sight of the rest of her. He only looked for a moment, but it was enough to burn the image into his brain forever.

He felt like a lecher. He peeked again. She was leaning back now, staring up at the ceiling, and he sighed in relief. His body was still tight, painfully throbbing, but she was hidden from his sight.

"I wonder where my friends went," she said on a sigh.

The bus pulled to a stop two blocks from Shapelin, and he climbed off, the reaction he was still having making it difficult and almost painful. He heard splashing, but kept the device in his pocket, unwilling to let anyone else see her accidentally. He made his way to the gym and was preparing to enter when he heard her sigh.

"They already left?" she asked herself. "I guess that means I'm going alone."

A moment later she made her way out the doors. Mamoru moved closer to her, able to smell jasmine from the bathwater, and tapped her on the shoulder. He tried to control his mouth, making sure no insults came out. Her face scrunched as she looked up at him.

"Hey little Odango," he said. "I um," he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to tell her. "I don't like the looks of this place," he nodded his head towards the building. "It's not safe." He handed her several newspaper clippings, and slipped away before she could say anything in reply.

He melted into the shadows of an alley nearby and watched as she moved to sit on a bench and peer through the clippings. "I wonder what that was about," she said out loud, and then was obviously caught up by the stories of people becoming ill and unhealthy after working out there. "Hmm," she mused, "is it bad methods or something more? I have to talk to Luna."

He watched her stand as the bus approached, and henshined into Tuxedo Kamen to go home as soon as she was safely on board.

* * *

He desperately wanted to murder Usagi's cat. The feline could talk. It had shocked him into falling, dropping his bowl of noodles onto the floor beside him when she first spoke, but he quickly recovered when he heard some of the things she was saying.

When Usagi had entered the bedroom the damn cat had held up a crayon drawing of a fattened Usagi with a pig-snout. She'd cried out in anger and snatched the drawing, crumpling it. She didn't react otherwise, and she wondered why the girl didn't yell. "It's what you'll look like if you don't work harder," the cat had said. That's when he had fallen, and noodles had ended up all over him and the floor.

He heard Usagi sigh and forgot about the mess. "I'm trying Luna, okay?"

"I don't think you're trying nearly hard enough," the cat said with a snarky tone.

The girl pulled out the news clippings and looked through them again. Sorting them by date, and placed them on the desk in front of the cat. "Take a look at these," she said softly.

Mamoru watched through the evening as Usagi did her homework and went down to dinner where she barely touched her food. She readied herself for bed, and heaved a heavy sigh when she was alone in the bathroom. She climbed into the bed without a word and turned to face the wall. He switched to the bunny camera, and watched her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

Oh yes, he definitely wanted to kill the cat.

* * *

Mamoru was worried when Usagi left the house without breakfast. He met her, at their usual spot, and let her bump into him again, but there was no heat or fire in her that morning. Instead of yelling at her, he grabbed her shoulders and stooped to peer into her face. Tears had made track marks down her cheeks, and he pulled her gently to the side of the street.

"What's wrong little Odango?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

"Nothing," she lied. "I uh, read those clippings. Thanks for the warning." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Without thinking he gave her a tiny hug, then released her. She looked up at him, obviously startled, and gave him a tiny shy smile before turning toward her school. He fell into step beside her until they parted at the gate, not another word spoken. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but rather, felt warm.

He waved goodbye and she lifted her hand to return the gesture with another shy smile. Mamoru realized in that moment, he was in love with the girl.

* * *

That day he had a hard time focusing in school. He kept sneaking his handheld out to peek at her notebook, where there were hearts and flowers being doodled all over the place. When their school days ended he made for the Crown Gaming Center, where he knew she would head for a shake and hopefully some food, but found her outside, looking in mournfully, a hand pressed to her head. As he watched her legs shook and she started to fall.

He caught her quickly, and carried her inside the arcade. Nodding to Motoki as he passed, he carried Usagi into the break room. He pulled some juice from the fridge, and a protein bar from his subspace pocket and returned to where he'd lain her on the couch. He woke her and pressed her to eat and drink. It took a while, but her color started to return, and with it came his temper.

He tried to reign it in, tried to control it, but when she admitted to not having eaten he wanted to shake her. The only thing he could imagine was kicking that black cat from one end of Tokyo to the other.

"Usagi?" he started. He couldn't tell her everything he had seen and heard, but he could maybe make her think about what she was doing. "Why aren't you eating? You're far too thin to miss a meal!" He tried to control his voice, but the last few words came out almost harshly. He clenched one fist behind his back, digging his nails into his palm.

"Ma-Mamoru?" she asked tentatively, holding out a hand as though to reach for him.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but this can't go on." He pulled several protein bars from his pocket and handed them to her. "If you don't start eating, I'm going to call your mother." Usagi gasped at the threat.

"Mamoru I..." but he didn't let her finish.

"You think I don't know what those thugs at Shapelin would say to a girl like you. They want you to feel insecure!" He couldn't let her know he'd heard Luna. "You are too thin. I know I tease you about how you eat, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop eating." He tried to control his breathing, and knelt in front of her. "You promise me, right here and now that you will eat."

Usagi nodded her head, but it wasn't enough. "Your word Usagi, or I call your mother."

She sighed, "I promise I'll eat."

He stood and held out his hand to help her up. She left, looking back once over her shoulder with a small smile, and he sighed in relief before heading home.

* * *

He was in the shower, still thinking about Usagi, when he felt her transform. He swore, and rinsed the soap out of his hair, transforming as soon as the water was off. His dress shoes slid a little on the wet shower floor, but he caught himself and tore through the apartment to the balcony. Her feelings of fear were touched with horror and anger. Someone she cared about was in danger. He recognized the feelings from the first night he'd met her, when Naru had been in danger. He hadn't known her then, but now he could pick the feelings out.

Yes, Usagi was definitely Sailor Moon. He raced across the rooftops, speeding through the evening, the light of the setting sun occasionally blinding him. Her anger increased, as did her will to help, and within moments the battle was over. He moved into the building then, searching for her.

He saw Luna and Sailor Moon heading up the stairs, the battle already finished. The heroine had her arm wrapped around her teacher's waist as she supported her. She moved her to a chair next to the steps and sat her down to wait for an ambulance.

He called to the feline and she moved towards him. He was careful not to reach out and strangle her. "Perhaps," he whispered in a deadly whisper, "you should have a care what you say to your charge before she gets seriously hurt. She passed out today. Did you know that?"

The cat looked at him, startled, but he wasn't finished. "Do you know why she passed out Luna? Because you hurt her feelings. You made her think she was fat." Her eyes widened. "Oh yes, I know who she is, and I at least will protect her," he paused, "I would die for her, and you treat her like trash. I heard what you said to her last night." He gave her a hard stare, then checked for Usagi.

Sailor Moon was looking at them both, still at the top of the stairs, unsure what was going on, or why they were talking. He could feel her curiosity, and her exhaustion. He looked back at Luna. "I know who she is, and I care for her. If you don't then get out of her life. If you do, learn that she is FOURTEEN years old, and speak to her with kindness." He moved away, but as he left he called over his shoulder, "I promise I'll be watching!"

* * *

Mamoru dithered over his choices. She liked pink but the only one they had in pink was shaped like a pig, and that would never do. So he chose the red one. The one that was a little heart, and had a pink call button. He linked it to his hand-held device, and paid for a full year in advance. He went home to wait for the cover of darkness, and to write an appropriate note.

He turned on the television to watch her from the bunny camera. She was adorable. She did her homework, but left it on top of her dresser when she put her books back in her bag. She read some manga, and had a screaming match with her brother over which Sailor V game was better. She also called her friends to make sure they were all okay and wrote out a get well card for her teacher. She really was very sweet.

She wore little bunny pajamas to bed. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he walked the two blocks to her house, transformed under the tree by her window, and slipped into her room. He grabbed her homework off the dresser and slipped it into her school bag.

The new item he placed on her nightstand that night was a small red heart-shaped watch. There was a call button on it, basically a distress beacon, so that if she ever needed him, she could call. The note he propped against the rose was probably not gushy enough, but he hoped it would do the trick.

 _Usagi,  
I'm not exactly great with words, and every time I talk to you I panic, and I'm not nice. I just wanted to say I really like you, and I want to be more than friends, but I know I've upset you a lot, so if you don't want to I can understand. I just hope you'll allow me to try and change your mind. If you want to talk to me, or see me, or you need me for anything, press the little button on the watch and I'll be there.  
I know your secret... and if you look at the flower, you'll know mine. I'll catch you anytime.  
Mamoru  
P.S. You did well today!  
_

* * *

She didn't find the letter or the gift until after a Youma battle in the middle of the night. She'd finally defeated it, and had gone home. Because it was nearly five in the morning she decided to stay awake so she turned on the light and found the letter. She pressed the button as soon as she finished reading, and he slipped from the tree into her bedroom.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Original Comments

* * *

James Birdsong chapter 2 . Aug 30  
Nice second chapter

lylasalwaysme chapter 2 . Aug 30  
Mamoru's a creeper.

James Birdsong chapter 1 . Aug 19  
Good work of course


	5. Shrink

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

 **Shrink**  
(Mamoru is a Jerk Version)

* * *

 **Part One**

* * *

"Hey Odango Atama!" Mamoru turned when the door opened and looked at his least favorite person. The girl was a menace… always tripping and falling, walking or running straight into his chest, and never getting any good grades. Sometimes he thought maybe he should put her over his knee and give her a spanking. That would teach her to take some responsibility.

"Usagi! My name is Usagi. Ooohh-Sah-gie. U.S.A.G.I." She huffed. "I don't know why I bother baka. You're too foolish to listen."

Rage filled him and for a moment he thought he might strangle the little blond with those stupid buns on either side of her head and long streamers of hair falling down past her knees. "I'm foolish? You're the one who hasn't passed a single math test all year! You should grow up and learn responsibility. All you do is sleep, eat, and cry. Nothing but a big baby waste of space."

"You have no idea Mamoru-baka. You just have no idea. And one of these days you'll need my help more than anything else in the world and you wont get it because you are too arrogant and pigheaded to see past those blinders you call eyes and ask for it." He watched as Usagi turned and walked out of the Arcade, not even bothering to order her daily milkshake.

He had just turned back to his coffee when Rei, the priestess who had befriended his worst enemy (and who for some reason had a crush on him) came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever say she's a waste of space again," she murmured, "or you'll find out why my friends call me pyro. To think I ever thought you were cute."

Makoto and Ami followed her out without a word to him, but Minako stopped beside him and stared into his eyes. "You really don't know, do you Mamoru. She's right. You are a fool." They were gone in a blink, and he turned to see Motoki staring at him.

"What?" he asked miserably.

"Why do you pick on her?"

"Because she's annoying. She's always bumping into me."

"She didn't today."

"Well she doesn't take anything seriously. Doesn't pass her tests."

"Shows what you know. Her friends were here to surprise her with dinner because she got an 82."

"She's bratty and whiny and calls me baka."

"You started the name calling Mamoru. And when she comes in you pick and pick and pick at her until she finally loses her temper. Sweetest girl on the planet and every single day you treat her like trash and tear her down emotionally."

"She has a family!"

"She would have shared."

"She made me like her!"

"And that my friend, makes you a baka… because everyone likes her."

And Mamoru couldn't listen to another word. Even his best friend had betrayed him for Usagi. Perfect little Usagi with her perfect family, and her happy childhood… Thinking everyone was good. Well she was in for a surprise. People weren't good at all. He should know. He fought the Negaverse alongside Sailor Moon. He'd show her. One day she would meet someone who had no redeeming qualities, and he would be there to rub it in her face.

He entered his apartment and threw his backpack on the floor, toed off his shoes, and went to bed without bothering to eat.

* * *

The sharp pull of Sailor Moon's fear woke him from a dead sleep. He raced to her through the night, needing nothing more than to protect her. He couldn't help it. It was part of the pull. He alighted in a tree and watched the battle. A ten foot Youma with long clawed fingers and a strange seedling on top of it's head, was currently dodging the Moon Tiara. Sailor Moon leaped out of the way as it opened its seed pod and a sticky goo flew at her.

"Sailor Mercury?" she called, and he saw the girl near the base of the tree.

"Um, I think it's that seed pod, but my computer hasn't finished."

"Mars, combined attack!" And as Moon called Moon Tiara Action, Mars screamed Fire Soul. The seed pod was opening but Sailor Moon was focused on the combined attack. She wouldn't have time to dodge, so Tuxedo Kamen leapt out of the tree, launching himself at the little blond hero just before the Tiara left her hand, missing the Youma. Sticky goo hit the back of his neck, but it didn't hurt, so he looked back at Sailor Moon and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, thanks I..." she trailed off looking at him in horror. He realized that she was growing to a huge size underneath him, and he was now sitting on her belly as she got larger and larger.

"Mercury! Help me!" Sailor Moon called out, and the sound hurt his ears. "Tuxedo Kamen is shrinking!" She cupped her hand about an inch behind him so he wouldn't fall as she breathed.

Mars was still battling the Youma, which now looked 100 feet tall to the shrunken hero. "Sailor Moon! We have to try again!" Sailor Moon scooped up Tuxedo Kamen and handed him to Mercury.

"Don't worry." she whispered, "As soon as we kill it you'll be right back to normal." She dashed off. "Watch out Mars!" and instead of attacking the Youma she had to pull the other Senshi out of the way.

Nephrite was over to the side, laughing hysterically. Once he realized what this new development would do to leave Sailor Moon exposed he opened a portal and sent the Youma through. "You'll never find it!" He promised. "Lets see you escape the next one without Tuxedo Kamen to save you!" And he too disappeared, still laughing.

Moon and Mars picked themselves up off the ground. "Thanks for saving my butt," moaned Mars. "But now it will hurt all week."

Sailors Venus and Jupiter still hadn't made it to the scene, and Luna was nowhere in sight. So it was just Mercury, Mars, and Moon who had to decide what to do.

"We have to protect him until we can find that Youma!" Insisted Sailor Moon.

"I know that, but we can't let him know who we are!" Mars shouted.

"Moon, Mars is right. It's too dangerous." She watched Tuxedo Kamen walk back and forth across Sailor Moon's palm with calm eyes, and he shivered. Surely they wouldn't leave him out here alone. He could get eaten by a hawk or something. He looked up at Sailor Moon. Her face was amusing. One moment she looked sure of herself, the next moment, frightened.

"Okay, here's the thing." She said finally, sounding more sure of herself. "We can't call ourselves Senshi or say we are heroes if we abandon him. I know you guys don't like it, but it has to be done. I will bring him home with me and you guys just stay away for a bit. I can't hide who I am, but I can protect you. If I need to talk to you we can henshin and meet on the other side of the pond. Got it?" The others reluctantly agreed. She was right, they had to do the right thing.

"Oh, and Mercury?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please try to trace the portal Nephrite used?"

"Hai. Don't forget I put your study guide in your backpack earlier. Love you." Mercury hugged Sailor Moon before turning and walking away.

"If he does something inappropriate just give him to Luna," laughed Mars. Tuxedo Kamen gulped.

"I was actually going to send her to your place. I just don't want to take chances... you know how she feels about him." He saw her staring down at him with a worried look he couldn't interpret.

"Moon... Be safe." Warned Rei. She hugged the girl, almost knocking Tuxedo Kamen off her hand in the process, and then ran away.

Sailor Moon started walking, cupping her hand, so he laid back in her palm and she put her thumb just over him, not touching, like a lap bar for a roller coaster.

"So before I release my henshin I want to prepare you. We have what's known as a glamour. That's what Mercury says anyway. So you might know me already. If you do, once we get you back to normal size there's no way to unsee. You will always know who I am after that. Mercury says you have a glamour too. That's why we don't know who you are. Let's face it, the mask doesn't cover that much. You can only see through the glamour if you see someone henshin (which is the word Mercury uses for transform) or if the person tells you who they are. Anyway, I won't force you to tell me who you are. It's your right to choose. I won't try to make you feel bad if you decide not to tell me. I mean, I guess I hope you will, but it's not always easy to trust people."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Let me think about it for a little while."

"I am going to ask you for a promise. I have a family, and don't want them to get hurt. So I am going to ask you to promise not to tell anyone who I am before I let you see my face." He realized just how wise the Moon Senshi was. He'd always thought she was a bit foolish and whiney, but he started to reevaluate that.

"I promise."

Sailor Moon breathed out a sigh, and he realized just how worried she'd been. They were standing in a sheltered spot between two trees. A bright glow blinded him for a moment, and he stared up at Tsukino Usagi!

"Oh my god!" He whispered. Thankfully she didn't hear him, maybe because he was so small. And he felt much smaller. Usagi was the hero he'd been crushing on for several months. And he had been a jerk to her face the whole time, calling her names and putting her down. He was right though... she had met someone with no redeeming qualities. HIM. He already knew he couldn't tell her who he was until he had a chance to change her opinion of him. Crap. This was going to be uncomfortable.

* * *

"I'm going to put you on my shoulder for a minute. I need my hands." He felt her lift him and ended up clinging tightly to her ear as she leaped onto a tree branch. She walked close to a window and jumped for it, then moved through it, being careful not to let him get hit or fall. A black cat was sitting on the bed, watching Usagi with narrowed eyes.

"What took you so long! How long does it take to beat one Youma? I swear you'll never get any bet- WHAT is THAT?"

"Luna, Tuxedo Kamen had an accident with the Youma tonight. Thar's what took so long. We had to decide what to do."

"You brought him here? You showed him who you ARE? Are you stupid? You have a death wish. You must have a death wish. We don't even know which side he's on and you go and tell him who you are!

"Luna hush!" Usagi was shaking so bad he thought he might fall. "Would you rather I had left him in the park completely defenseless? He doesn't know anyone's identity but mine, and it will stay that way. You are going to go stay with Mars for now, and if any of the girls need me, have them henshin before they call. We will meet on the other side of the lake if we need to talk, but I wasn't about to leave him out there to be some animal's dinner. You can yell later, but for now go BEFORE you give something away!"

To say Tuxedo Kamen was surprised was an understatement. By the end her tone was almost regal, though her anger still showed through. The cat hopped to the window and was gone.

"I swear she's PMS'ing," he heard Usagi mutter, and couldn't help laughing. "It's true... She's been yelling at all of us all week. If we don't find her soon... but Usagi trailed off and he didn't get to find out who they were looking for. She lifted her palm to her shoulder and he walked onto her hand. After letting him off on the desk, she paced back and forth.

"Okay," she turned to him, "I want your opinions because obviously this effects you. I have school today and tomorrow. Hopefully by the weekend you'll be back to normal... anyways, I don't know if I can leave you in here because my mom sometimes comes in during the day. Plus I have a little brother who keeps getting in here to play pranks... And he gets home from school first. So if I leave you here, you have to hide. But taking you to school with me is dangerous too, because what if someone sees you, or I fall and you get hurt? You can hide in the dollhouse, but that might not be very fun because lets face it, you're a boy. I don't know if there's any air in my subspace pocket either... and I really don't want you to suffocate."

He thought about it for several minutes, pacing back and forth along the desk. "How about we try the subspace pocket for fifteen seconds. Go from there..."

She picked him up and carefully placed him into the fold of space. It was dark inside, but comfortable. He could float and breathe, and move, and most importantly see out. He climbed out on his own after about ten seconds. "It's perfect. I'll just stay there. Just don't forget about me and shove a whole bunch of stuff on top of me, and you have to warn me before going into the bathroom or a locker room so I can turn around. Nothing ever gets damaged in mine, and I was kind of floating, so I think its the safest way.

"Works for me. It's almost time for me to get up for the day anyways, so I'm going to go take a shower." She set him on the desk again, and left the room. Bored, he ruffled through the papers on the desk. _Her homework obviously_ , he thought, and started looking through the problems. She seemed to struggle a bit with math and English. People said English was a hard language to learn, but he had picked it up with ease.

He was still a little in shock at his current situation, and suddenly wondered if he was having a very intense dream. He pinched himself. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Usagi had just entered the room and the smell of lavender and vanilla floated in with her.

"No," he laughed. "I tried pinching myself just in case this was a dream."

"Why?

"Because they say you can't feel pain in dreams."

"Well I do. Every night. So that's not exactly foolproof."

"What hurts you in the dream?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, but I'll have to tell it in bits and pieces because I have to make my lunch and if someone comes in..."

"I get it. Just stop when you need to. I'll wait."

"So, the dream always starts off with me looking in this mirror. Except the mirror doesn't show my reflection, but a garden. And I feel sad, and lonely whenever I look." She went down the stairs with him, and into the kitchen. "Maybe you should hide in the pocket while we're here." She helped him crawl in. She pulled out supplies to make her and her brother's lunches.

"Anyways, somehow I find myself in that garden, and its beautiful, but I feel heavy, weighted down. Not sad... like there's too much gravity. And I stand behind this tree and watch this man... He kind of looks like someone I know. Black hair, really deep blue eyes. Tall and slim but not skinny. And you can tell that even though he's really young he has a lot of responsibility. And I feel like maybe he could understand me because I do too. I'm thinking about people telling me what to do, where to go, how to dress, how to stand... long list in my head. But every once in a while I sneak away and I just watch him, but I never let him see me. "

She had finished making the lunches and was cleaning up the mess before going to grab her schoolbag. She finally left the house and continued. "So I'm thinking about all of this and then he turns and looks right at me. I turn and try to run away, but I fall down. He comes and helps me up and we just stare and stare. He tells me his name is Endymion and asks for my name, and even though I'm afraid I tell him I'm Serenity. He takes my hand and walks with me through the garden."

"The dream changes here. I'm in the dark, and I look up and stare at the earth and I miss him. In the dream I know I belong on the moon, and I know in a moment I will have to go back inside to this party. And I don't want to. I just wish he would show up and take me away. So I turn and go in, and I walk down this set of stairs. And a man wearing a mask comes to me and I know it's him. He's not supposed to be there, but he is. And we dance. Just once, because I have my duties, and he has his.

"And then I'm in a small field, and there are flowers everywhere, and he's beside me, asking me to marry him. I tell him my mother wont allow it, and he laughs and says she already agreed. I feel so happy, and I hold him tight. But something has happened, some evil has woken, and he has to go and fight. His generals have been taken, and my guards are upset because while I fell in love with my prince, they fell in love with his protectors.

"Then I'm back on the moon, and I'm feeling so afraid because people are coming, but they can't control themselves because they are under a spell. And on the moon we can't fight back, because these people are innocents, and we don't kill innocents. My mother orders my guards to hide me, but the generals come and kill them, and then Endymion is there, and in this scene he looks so much like Mamoru I want to cry." He was a little shocked to hear his own name, but he needed to know, so he kept silent.

"Endymion grabs my hand and we try to leave the castle, but when we get to this steps this woman is there with a large crowd of possessed humans. She screams at the prince that he is betraying the earth and that he should be at her side. And he tells her he will never fight with her. She gets angry and looks at me and it feels like my blood is frozen in my veins. She asks why he has chosen me over her, and he tells her he is my husband and he loves me. She screams and attacks me. He jumps in front of me and gets hit. I fall down and just hold him as he is dying. He says he loves me, and touches my cheek. He stops breathing, and I don't even think about it. My soul has been torn in half, so I grab his sword and I put the blade to my stomach and kill myself. And I crawl over Endymion and the world fades. But in the dream, and for a while after waking up, I feel the pain of that sword, and the pain of losing half of my soul."

They were nearing her school now, so he was quick in asking his question. "Why do you think about Mamoru?"

"Because I'm afraid to lose him. Even if he hates me sometimes, it's enough that he's okay. I know he has... pain. And I guess I upset him because I don't have that same kind of pain. And sometimes he says mean things to me, but even when he's really angry and says them, I can't stay mad for long, because I feel it."

"What do you feel?"

"The other half of my soul."

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

Tuxedo Mask, hidden deep within her subspace pocket, let his henshin go and became Mamoru again. He had much to think about. He was certain of very little. He knew only one thing for sure. He had misjudged Usagi. He listened a bit as she went about her day, occasionally peeking out. She had given him a corner of her toast before going into class, and he still had half of it. He was amazed how long it took to eat as much as he had. He wasn't very interested in her classes, though he did find her drawings in her notebook funny.

At lunch several of her friends approached her, but she said she wanted a few minutes by herself and wanted to go outside. She sat under a tree, hidden by large bushes. He transformed back into Tuxedo Kamen, and she helped him out a moment later. He brought the old toast out with him and she threw it to a bird. She gave him first dibs on anything he wanted and then they ate together in near silence.

Finally he couldn't help himself anymore and had to ask. "If you care for Mamoru, why haven't you told him?"

She shrugged. "I will. When he's ready." She sighed, "I don't expect it to happen overnight. Sometimes people need a reason to look behind what they've always seen. He thinks I'm worthless. I'm sure a lot of people do. I've had to work hard to gain respect from the other Senshi and Luna. I've started to change Haruna-sensei's mind about me... But with him it's different. I've already started falling in love, and I'm sure if I fell completely and he couldn't return my feelings I would wither away. I guess eventually I might marry someone else, have kids, and a normal life... but I wouldn't be whole. I'm so afraid of that possible future that I just wait. I hold myself back and pray someday he'll be able to take the blinders off."

"How will you know... when he's ready?" Tuxedo Kamen needed to know. He was sure he still wasn't ready, but he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"I suppose when he asks for my first kiss. I'll never give it to anyone else unless there's no hope left."

"Have you noticed that the way you talk has started changing? The longer you talked about the dream, and the more you talk about him, the more refined your language gets. I really think you are a princess in disguise."

Usagi jumped and looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have dreams too. Not as detailed as yours. But there's a princess, with her hair in your style, but more silver colored. I can never see her face, but she asks me for help. She says as soon as I find the silver crystal I'll know who she is. That's why I've been looking for it, so I can find her and help her. But why is it that whenever you transform I get called to you. Like a string pulling me closer. I always feel it when you're afraid. So I know that even though you don't scream and run anymore, you're still afraid. I think you must be the most courageous person I've ever met."

"But how can I be courageous if I'm afraid?"

"Courage isn't about not being afraid. It's when you're afraid but you do it anyway."

"I like that. I'm so afraid of so many things..."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Losing the ones I love. Or never gaining the love that I want from Mamoru."

"If he were here, right now. If he was me, what would you say to him?"

"I would say... I wish he wasn't sad, and I'd try to make him smile. I would tell him that if he is willing, I can give him all the time he needs, as long as he doesn't say no without really thinking about it, or judging based on a first impression."

* * *

"Do you mind if I go to the Crown Arcade for a little while, or would you rather go straight home so you can get out of that pocket?" Usagi asked as they left the school. "I would like to see my friends for a little while."

Tuxedo Kamen poked his head out of the subspace pocket. "The arcade is fine." He wanted to see what she was really like there without Mamoru... er himself... picking on her. The distance was short and Usagi bounced along happily.

"Hey Motoki-onii-san!" She called out when she walked in.

"Hey Usagi-chan... How'd you do?"

"Got an 80!" She laughed. "Can I get a chocolate shake?" Mamoru, now himself again, watched her from the depths of her sub-space pocket. He was surprised to find himself a little jealous of the happy smile she gave his best friend. "Is he here?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him since last night. Did you have your morning run-in?" Motoki sounded a little concerned, and he wished he could tell his friend he was alright, but he knew anyone he told his secret to could be in danger, so he stayed silent and hidden.

"No, but I left early this morning and..." she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "I actually walked today!"

"No! You Usagi? Walking? Never happen!" Motoki grinned.

"Yup! It was actually kind of nice, though to be honest I love running more. Makes me feel good. Rei here yet?" Usagi was looking around carefully but there was no sign of her friends.

"Oh, wait, she left you a note." Motoki sounded embarrassed. He handed the piece of paper to her and she held it at such an angle that Mamoru could see it from the pocket, though he assumed she hadn't meant to.

It read: _**U. On lead with A. Possible fix. Meet at lake 11:30 if you don't hear sooner. R**_

"Oh well, guess I'll see them later." She sighed and fiddled with her straw. Mamoru noticed her glancing at the door several times, and he wasn't the only one.

"He wasn't in school today. I don't think he's coming." Motoki wiped the counter in front of her.

She sighed.

"Remember your promise little one!" Motoki said quietly. "He's my best friend and I love him like a brother, but if he expects you to be someone you aren't then he doesn't deserve you." His tone was hard now, and Mamoru felt guilty. What had he done to the poor girl?

"I know..." She trailed off and stared into her shake as though it held all the answers. "It's just... what if..."

"NO!" Motoki sounded really angry now. He sighed. "Look Usagi. We all know he's had it rough, even if he wont say it. But that doesn't excuse the way he acts towards you. If he can't see what everyone else does... the beautiful, smart, incredibly kind and gentle girl you really are, then he's not worth your time. You make everyone around you smile little one. I don't want to see that smile of yours dim."

"Please don't be mad at him!" Usagi sounded upset. "It's not his fault I feel like this. I don't even understand it myself sometimes." She looked up and her eyes were huge and shimmering with unshed tears. "Why do I feel this way?"

"Love sucks." Was Motoki's only answer.

After she left Mamoru desperately wanted to comfort her, but he sensed she needed a few minutes to think. They got to her house and she brought him into the bathroom and pulled down a little paper cup. She grabbed a square of toilet paper and broke it into eight pieces.

"I'm going to give you a minute to do... bathroom stuff." She left, closing the door behind her, and didn't return for several minutes. She threw the cup in the trash under the sink and brought him into her room.

"The dollhouse is too small for you, I think, and the bed in there is just a piece of plastic, but I have an idea." She grabbed a shoe box, some sheets of felt, and a glue gun. He watched as she carefully turned the lid of the shoebox into a small but comfortable bed, then turned the rest of the box on it's side and using construction paper, created a small enclosed area in one corner.

She dashed out and got another cup and more toilet paper, which she put into the tiny makeshift bathroom. She pulled the little table out of the dollhouse, and it was small enough that he could sit on floor and use it. She set the bed so that one end was in the box, with the other out in open space, and using a piece of construction paper, made a tent over the end for privacy.

She got up and cleaned everything but her lamp and alarm clock from her nightstand and set the makeshift house down on it. Looking at her design with a critical eye, she said, "Okay, you should have enough privacy for anything like dressing or stuff in the middle of the night." Tuxedo Kamen was impressed. In less than twenty minutes she had created him a makeshift house.

"There is one thing though... you couldn't possibly take a bath in there... but what if, when I take my shower, I dress and undress in the tub with the curtains closed, and I leave you some water in the sink?"

He was extremely grateful. "Sounds perfect!"

"I have to do my homework now." She sighed. "I really hate English class. I don't get why they have one word that means like five different things, or about a dozen words that mean the same thing. Of course, the girls say my kanji sucks too... but at least I understand it."

"I'll help you! I'm really good with English... and Math." And he saw Usagi smile so bright it nearly blinded him. She really was beautiful.

* * *

He chose to stay in her room while she went down to dinner, and wait for her to bring him something when she came back. He had enjoyed helping her with her school work, and was impressed at how much she understood on her own. Her friends were right. Her kanji wasn't very neat... but he had just found a treasure trove...

On her desk was a small art notebook. And inside were her own drawings. She was creating manga. He wondered if that would be what she did for a career. It would fit with her lifestyle. She could work from home with no set hours. She would just have to improve her kanji and her English so that she could write in both versions if she needed to. Her stories themselves were incredible.

 _The first one was about a pair of lovers who had been cursed by a jealous sorcerer. The girl was turned into a bunny and the boy into a fox. The sorcerer had believed the fox would kill the bunny, and he had tried at first, but his love for her had stopped him. Though they were natural enemies in their current forms they stayed together, always trying to find a way to break the curse._  
 _One day, they stopped at a stream and met a fairy with a broken wing. She was frightened, and lonely, and couldn't get to the other side, so the bunny held her and the fox carried the bunny across the water and brought her home. When the queen saw that they had saved her daughter, she asked what they would like as a reward, and being a fairy, she understood their speech, and returned them to human form._  
 _She warned them to stay inside the borders of her realm or the sorcerer would find them. They found a nice tall tree with a hollowed opening that led into a small cave and they set up a little home together. One day, there was a fire in the forest, and the two ran to help the fairies because the little ones couldn't fly. The girl put all the baby fairies into her apron, and the boy took all the little ones and carried them on his shoulders, and they left the realm to escape the fire._  
 _The sorcerer immediately found them and tried to curse them again, but the fairy queen, thankful for what they had done, turned him into a tree. The couple helped the fairies rebuild and they were finally able to go home. And they were really a prince and a princess from two neighboring kingdoms. They were married and had a daughter, and the fairies came and blessed her, and they lived happily... Until the next story..._

When he looked up, Usagi was back and had some food for him. She looked worried, until he asked what happened next. "I haven't finished it yet, but I was thinking their daughter would do somethin wonderful to save someone. I just haven't figure out what. It will come to me when I start to draw, and then I go like crazy until the inspiration stops... and then it all starts again the next time." She put the food on the table in his makeshift house and carried him over to it.

"Have you thought about making this your career?" He asked.

Usagi looked startled. And then she smiled brightly. "I would love that!" She clapped her hands, watching as he sat at the little doll table. She laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I have so many stories in my head."

"Well, it is one of the few careers you could manage around the Senshi stuff. I wanted to be a doctor... I still do, but I don't know if that will ever happen. I like to think one day there will be no more Youma."

* * *

It was after 11:00 now. Usagi had pretended to go to bed so her mother would hurry up and check on her. Tuxedo Kamen had stayed on her pillow so they could whisper, and when Ikuko came in, pretended to be a doll. The rest of the family had gone to bed around ten, and now Usagi was slipping him into her subspace pocket. She snuck out the window and ran towards the park. She transformed in the same place as the night before and moved around to the other side of the pond.

"Please remember to be careful what you say," she reminded them, pulling him out and setting him on her knee. She had sunk down and was sitting on the grass now, and the others followed suit.

"Do you know who he is yet?" someone asked, he thought maybe Jupiter.

"No. I haven't asked him."

"Why the hell not?" Asked Rei.

"Well... I guess because right now he probably feels vulnerable enough. He's used to charging in to rescue us, not being rescued by us."

"You."

"Hmm?" Usagi sounded confused.

"He rescues you. Not us. You rescue us, he rescues you."

"Oh. That's because of the bond... string... thing..." She looked at him, unsure how to explain.

"Can everyone hear me from here?" he asked. She looked at the others and motioned them closer.

"He's going to explain but his voice isn't very loud."

"I became Tuxedo Kamen the same night Usagi became Sailor Moon. I didn't know her, but I felt this pain, and I knew she was afraid and needed me. I had no clue who it was or how she needed me, but I was suddenly running over the rooftops to the Jewelry store. I watched her for a few minutes, unsure what to do, and then when she was in danger a rose appeared in my hands and I threw it on instinct... like muscle memory. As though I had done it before. I don't transform every time she does. I don't feel the pull as much when she's training or patrolling... but if she's in danger I want to be close, so if I feel her fear I henshin and run as fast as I can."

"Why are you linked to her?" asked Luna. "It's not something I've heard of before."

"I was never sure. I knew I needed to protect her... that if she died the world would never be the same. The thought of harm coming to her..." He shuddered. "I can't help it. I need to be there. And if what I suspect is true, then protecting her is the most important mission ever given."

"What? What do you suspect?" This time it was Ami.

"Let me ask you two questions before I answer that. First, have any of you noticed a difference between yourselves and Sailor Moon?" He looked at each face carefully, hoping it dawned on them.

Rei sucked in a breath. "I don't say this to hurt her feelings," she looked at Usagi, "because honestly she just keeps getting better. But Usagi isn't a natural fighter like we are. It's like you said about muscle memory. Like we already know... but she has had to learn."

"Exactly!" He was happy someone had seen it. "Now... has she told any of you about her dream?"

"What dream?" Asked Mercury.

"She wakes up every night crying out in pain and calls out a name... Endymion. But she's always too sad to talk about it," Luna sounded a little hurt. He supposed, being her guardian, she felt she should be the one Usagi told. "Will you tell us now?" She asked, looking at her charge.

So, finally, Usagi shared the dream with them. He knew the moment Luna understood. Her eyes had gone wide and even more red than normal. Her whole body was shaking and her fur stood on end. The others took longer. It wasn't until the moment she spoke of her death that they understood.

"Oh, my Goddess Selene, what have I done?" Luna cried out.

"The princess..." the girls breathed. Usagi looked completely unconvinced. He decided she still wasn't ready to know who he was. Luna tried to convince Usagi that she was indeed the princess, but she steadfastly refused to believe it.

Finally, she let out a harsh laugh. "I'll believe I'm the princess the day Mamoru walks up to me and tells me he's in love with me." And she set Tuxedo Kamen on Ami's knee and walked away. He watched as she paced, about thirty yards away, occasionally wiping her eyes. They waited a while, but when she didn't come back he asked Ami what they had found.

"I did want to let you know that there's a portal here in the park. It works like a revolving door... opening for a few minutes at a time twice a day. I think Youma sometimes escape through it, and that's why there are so many attacks here in the middle of the night."

"When does it open?"

"Around two in the morning." Ami pulled out her Mercury computer and set it down in front of him. "And the Youma can be killed by hitting that seed pod. The only problem is getting in undetected."

Usagi spoke right behind them. "I'm going in alone. Well, with just Tuxedo Kamen. I can use the Luna Disguise Pen. I can turn myself invisible, sneak in with him in my subspace pocket, kill the thing, and get out."

"Tsukino Usagi! You will not go in alone! You will use that pen on all of us! We're going with you." And Luna would not be swayed. She had found her princess, and she was not going to send her into danger alone.

The Senshi, the cat, and Tuxedo Kamen planned for a while, but it was decided that they just had to go immediately. It wasn't smart to wait around watching the portal, or to assume no one would figure out the plan. So she used the pen on him first, and then slipped him into her subspace pocket so he wouldn't get lost in the shuffle. She made everyone invisible, including Luna, and then herself.

The sensation of staring out the pocket from an invisible person was like he was floating in nothingness, and it was irritating that he couldn't look up and see her face whenever he wanted. He had gotten so used to seeing her all day that he felt bereft of her presence even though she was still with him.

They made their way to the area around the portal and as soon as Ami sensed it was open they went through.

* * *

 **Part Three**

* * *

The plan called for very little noise to be made. Sailor Mercury took the lead, and they made a chain, with taps on the dark stone walls to signal a stop, which way to turn, and when there was danger ahead. The girl was good at making signals and the basics of a plan, but it was Sailor Moon who came up with the idea of marking the stone, down near the floor, with a piece of chalk to lead them back out. Tuxedo Kamen was impressed. She wasn't just smart, she was encouraging.

Ami's computer tracked the Youma. The twists and turns of the tunnels, mixed with large cavernous rooms with many openings, became confusing. But eventually Ami signaled that they were closing in on the beast. Usagi signaled a sound-off to make sure everyone was there and safe. When everyone was accounted for they moved forward.

Minako, who was bringing up the rear of the group, and who was in charge of Luna and Artemis, signaled that she heard someone approaching from behind. They all pressed into the wall, and waited. Jadeite and Nephrite passed by them, not even glancing their way. No one breathed. If Minako hadn't heard them and stopped the train of invisible Senshi, those two might have noticed the crunch of footsteps on stone. Tuxedo Kamen shuddered inside Sailor Moon's subspace pocket. The thought of the dark generals getting near any of these girls was horrible... but his fear for Sailor Moon... No his fear for _Usagi_ , was overwhelming.

They found the Youma in a small room spitting it's seed pod mix onto a family of rats, who seemed to disappear completely they became so small. Sailor Moon carefully pulled him out, and set him on the floor. And then, with barely a whisper, sent her tiara at the creature. Her aim was true, and the creature became dust, sending Tuxedo Kamen soaring back to his original height. Still invisible, he put his hand on her shoulder, and with a series of taps she led him back to the others.

The path back felt much longer. He had been warm and comfortable before, but now he was chilled and his feet began to hurt, and he realized he was hungry and in need of a bathroom. He thought longingly of the little house Usagi had made for him. It was strange knowing all the work that had gone into that little project, and it would never be used. He hoped maybe she would keep it for a while.

A series of taps from Mercury sent them back against the wall. Ami tapped out that someone was in the path to the exit. He wished he could see his watch. They couldn't have much time left before the portal was opened again around five. After a while, Ami sent a new series. They had to go now, but be silent. They all clung tightly to the shoulder in front of them, and as quiet as they could be, they slipped into the chamber. Nephrite was standing off to one side, his back to the portal, and appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

Ami sent a hand tap signal down the line, this time tapping Sailor Moon, who tapped him, before the message was passed to everyone. The crept forward and one by one slipped through and went to the other side of the pond where they had met before. Sailor Moon called each person to her one at a time, and made them visible again.

They only had a minute to sigh with relief before a roar was heard. Apparently Nephrite had been waiting on a new Youma to release. This one was large, and faintly resembled a tiger made into a woman. Her tail was long and she used it like a whip, and she had a strange mark on her forehead. Sailor Moon threw her tiara, hitting the beast on the shoulder, and it whipped its tail at her, catching her ankle, and pulling her into the air, upside down.

Tuxedo Kamen saw the animal about to claw at her, and leaped to catch her, snatching her out of the Youma's grip. Sailor Mars began launching her Fire Soul attack repeatedly. Mercury looked for a weakness. Venus kept the tail at bay with her Love Me Chain, and Jupiter attacked the beast with lightning.

Sailor Moon regrouped, pulled into the shadow of a tree by Tuxedo Mask, and he told her to wait in the darkness for her strike. When Mercury called out to hit the chevron on the Youma's forehead, she took a deep breath, aimed, and let fly. Mars added her Fire Soul attack to the tiara as it flew, and in the span of a heartbeat the beast was floating dust.

Nephrite was nearly insane with anger, spluttering and screaming, and asking how it was possible that Tuxedo Mask was back to his full size. Sailor Moon tried to attack him with her wand, but he disappeared through the portal screaming that they wouldn't escape him next time.

Finally able to relax, Tuxedo Kamen turned and pulled Sailor Moon into a tight hug and thanked her. Surprised, she gave him a quick return hug before they all met in the center of the clearing.

"Glad to be back to normal?" Asked Mars.

"Yes, but... I feel kinda bad I never got to use the house she built me. Took a lot of work."

Sailor Moon grinned. "Well it was fun. Plus... I think maybe I finally have a career option thanks to your encouragement." She turned to the others. "I think I might write and draw Manga for a living." Her friends were delighted.

"I was wondering if we could set up a meeting," he admitted to them. "I personally believe Moon here is the princess, but there is still the crystal to find. Although, I need a day or so first to deal with some personal matters if that's okay."

Everyone agreed to meet Sunday evening in their spot on the other side of the pond, and with a last hug for Sailor Moon, he took off towards his apartment.

* * *

"Hey Mamoru," came Motoki's voice through the answering machine. "You weren't in school and I didn't see you, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Give me a call if you wont be around tomorrow, just so I know you're alright."

Mamoru sighed. He knew he didn't deserve a friend like Motoki, or the love of the little blonde girl who saw him more clearly than he ever would have believed. He wasn't a very nice person, and he knew it. He hadn't even bothered in a long time. Losing his parents, and all memory of them had been a blow, sure, but it was the orphanage that had cut his heart to ribbons. The hope, dashed again and again, that some family somewhere might want him. It had been a hard lesson to learn. Now that he had his inheritance and was allowed to live on his own he felt more secure, but no less unhappy.

His mind wandered back to the day he had met Usagi. Her test paper hitting him in the face had irritated him, and he'd spoken in anger without thinking. The next time he'd seen her she had had a huge smile on her face, her eyes had been sparkling, and she'd been happy... until he opened his mouth. He had taken her smile. Not just once. Oh no... he'd done it again and again and again, until now, she almost never smiled in his presence.

He hadn't even realized he missed it.

The question was, could he let go of all the anger and pain that tore at him and try to be nice to her? Or would he eventually destroy her if he let her into his life. He was no good for her. Someone like him could never make her smile. He had said she was a waste of space. But it wasn't true... He was the waste. If he held on to her, wouldn't he just tear her down? No, if he had even the slightest bit of love for her at all, he had to let her go. He couldn't bear to break her.

 _But what about her fear_? A small voice, sounding oddly like himself as a child, whispered as he lay down on his bed. _What will happen to her if you never tell her you love her_. He remembered the thought she had shared, about eventually having a family, but never feeling whole.

Eventually he slept. The princess didn't come. Tonight he was forced to dream about Usagi weeping and falling apart like the dust of a slain Youma.

* * *

He called Motoki. "Hey man, could you come over?" With no questions asked his friend agreed, and arrived ten minutes later, to find Mamoru huddled on the couch.

"You sick?"

"Not anymore."

"What'd you have? That 24 hour flu?"

"Nope. I had a case of I'm an asshole-itis." Mamoru couldn't meet Motoki's eyes. He put his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes, and sighed.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah." He whispered, and sighed again, his heart breaking a little more. "You've seen what I've done to her. Again and again I say the cruelest things. I've torn her down and treated her like she was worthless garbage. Somehow she loves me, and I don't know why... But I could never be good enough for her."

"How... How do you know she loves you."

Unable to help himself, unable to hide anymore, Mamoru flicked his wrist and a rose appeared, and sitting broken in front of his best friend, was Tuxedo Kamen. "She's Sailor Moon..." He explained what had happened as best he could. Telling what he had seen and heard, thought and felt, pouring his heart out. He never even noticed he was sobbing.

When he had finished his story, he let the henshin go, and a very sad Mamoru sank further into himself. Motoki was quiet for a long time, and Mamoru wondered if he hated him as much as he hated himself. Eventually, Motoki moved, coming to sit on the coffee table in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, if you let her, she can make you into a better man? Or that if you let yourself be with her, you can fill out those empty spaces in her, help her realize how wonderful she is? Because she doesn't know. She doesn't see herself the way you do now. She sees herself as worthless."

"And that's my fault!" Suddenly Mamoru was standing, pacing away, walking back and forth behind the couch. He was so angry he wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but he fisted his hands and shoved them into his pockets.

Motoki didn't help. "So you think you love her now?"

"I DO LOVE HER!" he shouted.

"Then why aren't you telling her?"

"Because loving me with destroy her." The anger was gone, and he found himself on his knees. He didn't move when Motoki came over. Didn't want to think anymore about the pain he had caused. Eventually, Motoki pulled him up and led him to the couch. He helped him lay down, and Mamoru fell asleep, tears on his cheeks.

He never heard Motoki sigh and head for the phone. He didn't hear the door open, or the quiet words spoken between the two people that loved him most in the world, when Motoki shared his secret and explained what had happened. He didn't hear Motoki leave, or the girl settle herself next to him.

He heard her humming first, as though it came from a distance. He knew it was her, and it was soothing, so he listened. He almost recognized the tune, but couldn't place it. He felt her cool hand on his cheek, soft and gentle, and so very loving.

"My poor Mamoru," she whispered. His eyes shot open. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch near his head. He was so tired from crying, and so afraid that he would hurt her again that he said nothing, just blinked at her.

"Don't be mad at Motoki for calling me. He did the right thing. You need to hear me, and then I'm going to go. I don't want you to say anything, okay?" He nodded. "I don't hate you for what you've said. I've been half in love with you for months. It used to scare me. I know you think I'll be mad because you didn't tell me your secret identity... but I think it was a good thing. If I'd known it was you, I might not have told you everything. I would have been defensive, and neither of us would have said the right things.

"You know, I think you are better than you believe. No, don't argue. You shared a lot with me. You want to be a doctor, someone who helps people. You genuinely care about Motoki, and would probably do anything for him. And for three months, I've seen you as Tuxedo Kamen. You are smart, caring, and brave. You have saved me countless times, and never asked for a thank you. Has it never occurred to you that both you and Kamen are the exact same person? I'm still me when I'm Sailor Moon. The powers add a bit, but the personality is the same.

"You hide behind a mask Mamoru. And I don't mean when you are saving the world. You've closed yourself off in this part of your life because, I believe, you are afraid that you wont be good enough, that people wont love you or want you the way you are. But you don't have to hide from Motoki... or from me. I know you aren't ready yet. And I won't push you or try to make you feel bad about it. I just ask that you really think, not just about what it could mean to love me, but about who you really are. Don't you think it's time to take off the mask?"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead, and stood. "Just think about it. I'm not going anywhere." Then she quietly slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

He was hiding. He was willing to admit that to himself. All Friday evening, through Saturday, and into Sunday morning he hid in his apartment and he thought. Dozens of times he convinced himself that he could love her and treat her right, and dozens more he argued he would just keep hurting her. Finally, sick of himself, and unable to stand the silence anymore, he showered and left for the arcade. He knew she would be there. It almost felt like he could hear her calling to him.

When he went inside he saw her and Motoki sharing a worried glance, until they heard the bell and saw him. He saw their instant relief, and he knew. He knew that she was his, and he was hers and that no one but she could heal his heart, and no one but he could fill hers. He went to her, and asked her to talk. They sat in a booth at the very back of the arcade.

"I love you." He said simply. "I think I've loved you all along. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too." She smiled as she spoke, and the whole world seemed brighter. "This hasn't been easy on you. I forgive you."

He suddenly felt very shy, and he blushed, remembering how she would know he was ready. "Could I... could I have your first kiss... and give you mine?"

She blushed prettily, and then she was there with him on his side of the table. "Are you sure?" When he nodded, she smiled.

They both leaned forward. He tilted his head slightly and met her lips. A barely there brush against hers, and another, a third, and then they melted into each other, sighing. Instinctively, he opened his mouth slightly and swiped the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened for him, and he gently explored her mouth, and let her explore his. It was a sweet and gentle moment. Neither wanted to part, but the need to breathe separated them.

He stared at her for a moment, then leaned back in and kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her, one sliding up her back to the nape of her neck. Her arms slid up his chest and around his neck to slide into his hair. This time there was passion and joy and longing in the kiss. Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, and he moaned into her mouth as he suckled her tongue.

The parted again and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you," he said again. "I love you Usako."

"I love you too, my Mamo-chan."

And there was a lot more kissing and cuddling that day, and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Original Comments**

* * *

Jen chapter 3 . Nov 5  
Great chapter. It would be interesting to see d other version where Mamou wasn't a jerk

Jen chapter 2 . Nov 5  
Great chapter

Jen chapter 1 . Nov 5  
Lol, little Mamoru

XanaduHawk chapter 3 . Sep 16  
Very interesting story. I especially liked the idea of Usagi becoming a manga artist when she's older.  
If you don't mind, I have a request: A few days ago I posted my own Sailor Moon story featuring a tiny version of Serenity. Would you mind reading it and giving me some feedback please? I'd really appreciate it.

bky chapter 3 . Sep 11  
So cute! I loved it!

haruka-usagi-forever chapter 3 . Aug 25  
The ending was so cute. I would love to see different versions of this plotline

James Birdsong chapter 3 . Aug 20  
Cool three chapters

Elmund9 chapter 3 . Aug 21  
It was something...Usagi is perhaps more open than in canon, or perhaps she trust Tuxedo Mask that much. It's hard to tell. But it worked for revealing her identity as a princess and for Mamoru to realize his feelings. And all ended well for them so all it's good.

TropicalRemix chapter 1 . Aug 20  
she had met someone with no redeeming qualities. HIM...I knew he would find out that he was the jerk. I wonder if usagi will find out that mamoru is tuxedo mask now.


	6. Trapped Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the canon characters, but the plot, and my own characters are mine.

 **Request:** From **TropicalRemix** \- I was wondering if you could write a story for this: Due to certain circumstances, Usagi and Mamoru get snowed in at his apartment…Why are they there? And how do they end up locked in a closet? Can they at least stop fighting for one moment to figure out a way to escape? Seni wrote the story called "Snowed In," but never finished it. I was just wondering if you could write something like it.

 **Author's Note:** Somewhere between Anime and Manga (like many of my stories) with characters being closer in age (Manga), some of the anime ideas, but characters more resemble Manga.

* * *

 **Trapped Together**

* * *

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Usagi muttered, then slapped herself on the forehead. "Baka!" she muttered to herself. "Kami, please don't punish my stupidity for saying that."

Seconds later the snow began to fall, as if the kami were laughing at her silly plea. She'd gone and said the one thing that actually would make matters worse. She struggled not to cry. She held back a sniffle and pulled her thin school shirt further down. She hated how high it rose, and how loose it was. It didn't stop a bit of the wind. Her skirt wasn't helping matters either, blowing against her legs and letting the draft up. She was cold, and miserable, and in pain.

It had been the day from jigoku (hell). Nothing had gone right since she'd been awoken from yet another dream at three in the morning for the first Youma battle of the day. Those dreams caused so many problems. She couldn't wake up properly from them, and even when she did she was always so tired still. And if the dream went all the way through and she had to feel the ending she was always in severe pain for several hours.

She'd stepped out of bed, and landed on her cell phone, breaking it. Then, when she'd gone to jump off the balcony, her nightgown had snagged and ripped all the way up the back, and she'd scraped against the railing leaving a long thin cut from a nail that was sticking out.

The battle had gone alright, she supposed. At least she'd moon dusted the sucker. But she'd had to carry a young girl to the emergency room because she couldn't use her destroyed cell phone to call emergency services. The girl had been obviously homeless, which had upset her so much she'd cried. And having emergency room staff members seeing a weeping Sailor Moon was not good for her reputation. She'd explained what her suspicions were about the girl, and the nurse had promised to look into it.

Less than ten minutes after she'd arrived home however, the house phone had begun to ring. One of her parents picked it up, and then there was a rush of activity because her uncle was dying, and her cousin Haruki, who was only seventeen, would need help to arrange his funeral, and would be coming to live with them. That had made her even more sad and she'd sobbed her heart out.

Her parents had to take Shingo with them, but she'd been forced to stay behind. Not just because she was Sailor Moon, but also because she had a major test before the Christmas holidays. So she would be home alone for probably at least a week. And she couldn't cook to save her life. Worse, Ami and Makoto were on a school trip she couldn't go on because of her grades. Rei and Minako were both in town, but Rei had shrine duties and Minako was in the middle of an intense modeling job, which was why she'd told Luna she would handle the Youma on her own.

Luna and Artemis were at Central Command to keep a watch for Youma activity throughout the city, so from five in the morning until seven, she'd been alone in the huge empty house, crying almost constantly. She'd turned on the news just to hear another person's voice, only to have the story, and a picture, of a crying Sailor Moon plastered all over the screen. Shimatta!

Then, just as she was getting ready to go out the door, on time for a change, her shoe strap had broken and she'd tripped and fallen flat on her face. She'd been forced to go and change shoes, but it took twenty minutes to find her old pair of school shoes, and they were now too small, so her feet had to be forced into them. She now had massive blisters on her feet.

When she'd finally gotten out the door, she'd tried to run but it had been more of a limping hobble. And yet she'd still ended up smashing face first into a running Mamoru-baka! He'd yelled at her of course, as usual. So she'd walked away. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Especially considering that, for once, the run-in hadn't even been her fault.

It was always horrible to be yelled at by the only person you'd ever really fallen for. She'd had crushes before him, of course, but what she felt for him was a confusing mixture that often left her tossing and turning. She liked him, very much, and was attracted to him. She dreamed about him, often, but in the dreams he was nice to her, held her hand, kissed her, and treated her like she was special. But in reality he was always so mean and made her feel bad about herself.

When she'd shuffled into her classroom, Haruna-sensei had pointed her finger at the door and she'd been forced to stand in the hallway for the next twenty minutes. Her feet had hurt so badly that she'd decided to sit. She was grateful students were required to wear slippers in the school, but it didn't erase the blisters she already had.

Unfortunately Haruna-sensei came out and spotted her on the floor, and gave her a detention for 'insolence.' Naru and Umino were both on the trip, so she was alone with a teacher who thought she was being disrespectful, and a bunch of snobby girls who didn't like her, and the worst of the bunch of boys who tended to treat all girls as though they were objects. She'd forgotten to pack herself a bento box, so she'd gone hungry as well.

In detention she was asked to write a letter explaining and apologizing for her rude behavior. She'd left out the Sailor Moon portion of her day, but had explained the rest the best she could. She'd been profuse with her apologies, but when she'd tried to hand it to Haruna-sensei the woman had immediately thrown it away.

She'd gone back to her desk, put her head down, and let the tears flow. She knew the two boys in detention with her would tease if they saw her being a crybaby, but she didn't really care. She was tired, and hungry, in pain, and very sad. It had been just a horrible day, and she wanted nothing more than to slip into the crown for something to eat and a chocolate milkshake. Perhaps even a round of Sailor V.

When Haruna-sensei finally dismissed her, the teacher gave her a sour look, until she saw the tear streaks, and then she had called her forward and made her explain herself. The two boys left immediately, already laughing at 'crybaby Usagi.' She'd told Haruna-sensei what she could of what had happened that morning, and the teacher had given her a hug. So far it had been the nicest part of her day.

She finally made it to the Crown, which was about halfway between the school and her house. She stepped inside, shrugged out of her jacket, and went to the counter to order, but had tripped on a pool of water from someone's spilled drink. And with shoes that didn't fit added to her already klutzy limbs, she'd fallen flat on her face. That was when Mamoru-baka had laughed and started the teasing. She'd had enough by that point and had started screaming at him.

"Kutabare Baka!," she'd yelled. "Jaaku! I am so tired of this shit! You pick and pick and pick on me, constantly, every day. Asshole!" She'd turned away from his shocked look, tears streaming down her face. And then Motoki had gasped and told her that sort of language wasn't allowed and kicked her out of the arcade for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, when she'd left, she hadn't remembered to grab her briefcase, which had her house key inside. Or her jacket. All the doors and windows had been closed and locked when she'd left that morning. So she was trapped outside. She had to go back to the arcade to get her bag, but got called away part way there to fight a Youma.

By the time the battle was over and Mars had finished yelling at her for crying as Sailor Moon, the arcade was closed. She put her hands to the door and looked in. Her briefcase was still sitting right under the counter where it had landed during her earlier fall. Her jacket was sitting on the back of a stool now was well.

She sighed and tapped her communicator to contact Luna. But the cat didn't answer. She tried Minako, only to discover she hadn't shown up at the battle because she was going to be gone overnight at a photoshoot for the new Sailor V game. She finally pressed the button to reach Rei, but the girl started screaming at her the moment she answered and hung up without letting Usagi speak.

And that was when she'd uttered those words. Those stupid, awful, horrible words. And the snow had started to fall. She searched her subspace pocket for the Luna disguise pen, and then remembered Ami and Makoto had taken it with them just in case. She sighed, unsure what else she could possibly do. There was nowhere for her to go, no one to help her, and she was miserable.

With no other choice, she began heading for the park, hoping there was a place there where she could stay out of the wind.

* * *

Mamoru felt like the worst sort of jerk on the planet. If he'd bothered to even look at his Odango, he would have realized she was having a miserable day. The moment she'd left the arcade Motoki had turned and lit into him about the way he treated the girl, and he had to admit his friend was right. He didn't understand why he acted that way toward her. Especially considering the huge crush he had on her.

He'd seen the way she'd been walking that morning, after their daily collision. She'd been dejected, and limping. Apparently her day hadn't gotten much better and he'd topped it off by hitting her when she was down. It was no wonder she'd lost her temper and screamed at him. Unfortunately there was no way to make it better that night.

He sighed, standing on a little bridge overlooking the water berating himself for the way he'd acted, and wishing he was better with people. Somehow he was always nice to the stupid girls who constantly followed him around wanting his attention. And yet, the only girl he'd ever had feelings for he treated like crap. What on earth was wrong with him?

He wished, for the millionth time, that his parents hadn't died. That he hadn't been raised in an orphanage, that he wasn't so stupidly awkward with his little Odango. His Usako. But there was no changing history. He just had to learn to live with it and figure out how to change how he acted now. Because the truth was, he'd much rather be kissing her than fighting with her.

He sighed when the snow started to fall. He wanted a few more minutes, but he didn't much care for snow underfoot. He took a glance over the water. The clouds hid the moon anyway. Turning away, he walked toward his lonely apartment. He dug his hands into his jean pockets and stared ahead of him. The snow was falling faster now, thick, fluffy white cotton ball looking pieces, heavy with water.

His pace increased as he worked to get back before it got bad. With snow that heavy the power might go out. He avoided tripping on the curb that always tripped his Odango, and smiled at the memory of catching her there several times.

He really did want to get to know her better. He knew she struggled with school, but from what he understood it hadn't always been that way. According to Motoki it had been bad for her the past several months, and was steadily getting worse. He wondered what could have happened to make her start doing so poorly.

There was a strange sound, something between a sniffle and a sob and Mamoru turned his head toward the shadow where the streetlight didn't penetrate. He moved closer, and as he too came under shadow he saw the lump of a shivering girl sitting on the ground holding one foot. She wasn't wearing a jacket, and was in a school uniform, which did not offer protection from the chilly wind, or the snow.

As he grew closer he noticed the double bun hairstyle with the long streamers of hair handing in two ponytails below. His mouth dropped open and he moved forward quickly. He dropped beside her, kneeling on the cold pavement. She was still sniffling and holding one foot. He could see a dark stain on the white sock. The other foot was free of the shoe as well, and more stains covered that sock as well. Sitting beside her on the ground was a pair of shoes that were obviously a size or two too small.

"Odango?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

She looked up, startled. It was obvious she hadn't even noticed his approach. That wasn't good. She was too cold, and obviously in pain. Without waiting for her to respond to him he picked up her shoes and threw them in his jacket pockets before he scooped her up. He knew where she lived and began heading that way.

"I'll get you home," he promised.

She sniffled again. "Doesn't matter, can't go in," she whispered.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. "Why can't you go in?"

"Forgot my bag in the Crown. Key." Her voice was quiet. Too quiet.

"So have your parents open the door."

"Gone. Uncle dying. Cousin coming," she whispered, her head on his shoulder now.

Without another thought he continued walking. He'd have to bring her to his apartment. It was a good thing he lived so close to her. He moved quickly, holding her close to share his own warmth. After a few minutes he realized she'd fallen asleep so he pulled a rose from nowhere and transformed, leaping to the rooftop of the closest building. Four jumps later he landed on his balcony and opened the sliding glass door.

A burst of welcome heat hit him, and he set her on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back and covering her. He released his transformation and began trying to wake her as he rubbed at her arms and legs. It took a few minutes for her to open her eyes. By then he'd gone to his room and grabbed the comforter to warm her. She looked confused when she stared up at him. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"It's okay. You're in my apartment."

"M-mamoru?" she asked.

"Hie. You didn't have anywhere else to go, so I brought you here. Do you think you can handle staying awake long enough to take a shower or bath? It would help you warm up."

She nodded and he helped her up. He moved down the hallway and entered his bedroom, stopping to gather a pair of thick sweats that would be far too large on her, but would keep her warm. He found a pair of socks as well and handed her the pile as he showed her into the bathroom.

"If you need me, just yell," he said and closed the door.

He immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some soup. He also pulled down his secret stash. No one knew he had it, and though he'd wanted to keep it that way, for her he would share. He would swear her to secrecy of course. No one needed to know that a seventeen year old that lived alone had several flavors of hot chocolate as well as marshmallows and bags and bags of other forms of chocolate hidden in his cupboards.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later he had to stare. Her hair was down, and somehow it was completely dry. He didn't have a shower cap, so how she'd managed that he had no clue. She caught the look and blushed.

"I found your roll of mini trash bags and used one to cover my hair. They smelled like roses."

Mamoru laughed. That had been a brilliant idea. He hadn't even considered the fact that he didn't have a hair blow dryer. "Good thinking," he said, then ushered her into the kitchen. "Pick a flavor."

"Ohh! Peppermint hot chocolate! That's so Christmasy." Usagi grinned.

"Christmasy? That's not a word. You sound better." He grabbed a packet of dark chocolate for himself.

Usagi nodded and gave him a small smile. "My feet aren't as bad now, and I'm not cold. It helped. Plus, chocolate." She blushed.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Mamoru said, then went to the cupboard and held it open. He heard her squeal and smirked. Much better. Though she could possibly shatter ear drums with the sound, it was much better than the silent tears or the pathetic sounding sobs of a broken girl. He didn't want her broken and sad. He wanted her whole and happy.

He handed her one of her favorites, a box of Pocky. It was a sort of bread or cookie stick with chocolate covering it. She immediately opened the box and began dipping the little sticks in her hot chocolate. He grinned and did the same. The soup would be finished soon, but it could simmer a bit.

"Can I just say I'm a baka and I'm sorry?" Mamoru asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I was a bit rude myself. Normally our teasing doesn't get me that angry. It's just been... jigoku today." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Brief rundown... Nightmare woke me up, I dealt with something embarrassing, My uncle is dying so I got left home alone. My poor cousin can't handle all the stuff alone and he's coming to live with us. Then my shoe broke just as I was leaving for school, on time for once, I might add, and the only ones I could find were too small. Then I had a run in with a movable brick wall, who I might add was at fault this time as I wasn't running." She giggled then.

"I was late to school, again. Then I got forced to stand in the hallway, and when I sat down to deal with my feet I got caught and my sensei gave me detention. At which I was teased for crying. The teacher didn't bother to listen to me until after the detention was over mind you. Then I ran into you at the arcade, lost my head and probably pissed Motoki-onii-san off. I got all the way home before I realized I forgot my keys and before I could get back I was yelled at by a friend. You know Rei. Loves to yell at me. Anyway by the time I got back to the Crown the doors were closed. My keys and jacket were inside."

She frowned. "Then I said it. The worst thing you can say when you're having a bad day."

"You didn't!" he gasped.

"I did," she confirmed. " I said, 'well, at least it can't get any worse.' Less than a minute before the snow started."

"So if the snow knocks the power out I get to blame you?" Mamoru said with a grin. She mock glared at him, but nodded.

He stood and began dishing out the soup. It was filling, even for Usagi, who was known to have a voracious appetite. The sound of slurping was heard for the next few minutes as they both went through their food.

"Thank you for helping me," Usagi said after a long silence.

"Sort of my fault you were out there to begin with," Mamoru confessed. "Motoki-kun yelled at me right after you left."

"He did? But it wasn't anything major. I mean, not worse than your normal stuff." Usagi said, and he could tell she was shocked. Her words hurt, because they were true. He was always a bit of a jerk to her. He didn't even understand why.

"I'm still sorry," he said.

"I..." Usagi started. But Mamoru didn't get to hear the rest because the power went out and Usagi screamed.

"It's okay Odango." Mamoru felt in the darkness and found her hand. "Come with me. I have some candles and maybe a flashlight in the hall closet."

"O-o-okay," Usagi said, and he felt her shivering. Not from being cold this time, but from fear. Usagi was apparently afraid of the dark as well as thunderstorms. That was new information.

He pulled her along behind him as they reached the closet. It was four feet deep and perhaps as many wide, but the shelves on either side of the door took up most of the width in the space so that there were only about two feet between the shelves for them to walk. He felt around, trying to locate the flashlight.

"I found the candles. Do you have a lighter or matches?" Usagi asked in a quiet, slightly shaky voice.

"Somewhere, around here," he said, "hold on a minute."

There was a strange sound from outside the closet, like something was sliding. He heard a crashing sound, and the door slammed shut behind them. Usagi let out another scream and threw herself into his arms.

"What was that?" she asked, terrified.

"I don't know. Let me open the door again, and we'll find out," he said, gently moving around her to reach the door. He tried the handled, but when he went to push the door open it wouldn't budge.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding even more panicked.

"Don't freak out Odango," he murmured. "But I think we're stuck in here."

Usagi started to freak out of course. So he turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and shook her gently.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. She was still panicking though, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"I can't be trapped in here. I just can't. I need to get out. What if...?" but she stopped talking. He wondered what she had been about to say.

"Let me find the flashlight or the matches," Mamoru said, and turned to one of the shelves. He was pretty sure the flashlight should be on the second shelf up, rather close to the door on the left side. He began feeling around, knocking things over as he moved. Finally his hand wrapped around the metal cylinder.

"Why don't you keep the flashlight in the kitchen?" Usagi asked, full of curiosity.

"I used to," he admitted. "But then I bought this portable mixer and I didn't have space in the drawer anymore."

Usagi giggled. Mamoru's gut clenched. She was so adorable. Even when she was nervous or afraid, she just... drew him in. Like a moth to a flame. He turned on the flashlight and they both blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the light.

"So how are we getting out?" Usagi asked, staring at the door. "We can't stay here all night."

"No. That would be..." Uncomfortable, tempting, impossible to resist her dangerous. He knew he would start kissing her if they were trapped here too long, and considering she didn't like him, possibly even hated him, that would be a very bad idea.

* * *

Usagi bit her lip. It was becoming quite a habit around him. He made her feel things she wasn't sure how to interpret. She wanted him to hold her and hug her and kiss her...

She shook her head. She had to focus. She couldn't stay trapped in this closet. What if someone needed her? What if there was a Youma attack? She moaned in frustration. She had to find a way out.

"Scoot over," she ordered, not even thinking about bossing him around in her Sailor Moon, Leader of the Senshi voice. He immediately moved so his back was against one of the shelves. She snatched the flashlight and she dropped to her hands and knees before putting her head to the floor and peering out underneath.

What she saw made her laugh. They were trapped by a broom. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but it must have slid down the wall and over the door before the end of it landed behind the shelf beside the door. There was one on either side, which meant it was behind both somehow and blocking the door just enough to trap them.

She bit her lip. She could get them out easily enough, if she used Senshi strength. But that would reveal her secret identity to him, and that was not a good thing. She couldn't put the love of her life in danger like that. If she lost him...

She froze. Had she just thought he was the love of her life? She sat up quickly, biting her lip again in frustration. How had she not realized she was in love? She groaned. That would give him and Rei both enough ammunition to make fun of her for a lifetime. Shimatta! How had she gone and fallen in love with her arch-nemesis?

She didn't dare turn around and look at him, simply handed the flashlight back over her shoulder, careful not to shine it in his eyes. She had to think of a way to move the broom without letting on about her secret. Secrets, she corrected herself. She growled. Stupid romantic girlie heart had gotten her into trouble.

"The broom fell in front of the door. It's sort of behind both the shelves though, so I can't open the door without knocking both shelves down."

"Maybe I can try," Mamoru said, sounding strangled. She refused to turn and look at him though. She couldn't let him see how upset she was. Could he tell she loved him by looking at her? Was that why he was so mean?

"No. I need a long tool."

Mamoru made a strange sound in his throat. She ignored him, more worried about escaping the confined space where he was sure to discover her secret if they were confined for too long. She tapped her chin with one finger, wondering how she could possibly hide it from him, but then his hands were on her waist, lifting her up, and her mind went blank.

She gently pushed her to the side and bent to take a look for himself, kneeling as she had just done and shining the flashlight out through the crack under the door.

"Am I so stupid you won't believe me?" she asked irritably and turned away to the back of the closet. She slid down the wall and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, and hiding her face.

He didn't say anything, just moved back from the door and turned around. He put the light on the shelf beside him, illuminating his own face as he stared at her. She didn't want to get caught staring at him so she closed her eyes, and wiped the few tears that fell onto her knees. His soft, comfortable sweats at least kept her somewhat warm.

"It wasn't that I didn't believe you," he started. Usagi snorted. "And I don't think you're stupid." Usagi gave a mocking laugh at that. "I was just curious."

She ignored his last comment. She already knew he was lying. He had assumed she was somehow wrong because he thought she was stupid. There had been a time when she'd had good grades, when she'd been happy and even popular. Then the dreams had started. A few weeks after that she had become Sailor Moon.

Since then, her grades had gotten worse and worse, and that was all he saw. He saw her test scores. He didn't see that she was out patrolling the city every night. He didn't see that she was fighting Youma and facing off against dark generals. He didn't see that she was often exhausted and in pain and covered in bruises.

She'd lost count of the bruises, cuts, broken bones, dislocations, head injuries... She couldn't keep track of it all. How long had she been Sailor Moon? Six or seven months maybe? It was pretty pathetic that she didn't even know.

Finally, she decided the silence had gone on too long. "Do you have something long and thin we can push under the door. Maybe a pair of tongs like you use with a salad or for a grill?" she asked.

"I have the grill stuff. There's a pair of metal tongs. Maybe..."

He began searching the shelves, using the flashlight to help him. He looked along both shelves near the floor, then the next up before he was forced to stand. It took him several minutes to search, and she could tell he was getting frustrated.

She sighed.

"I can't find the set." Mamoru growled and moved to sit back down.

Usagi shrugged.

"I really don't you know," he said, after a moment.

"Nani?" she asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"I don't think you're stupid."

Usagi shrugged, not believing him for a second. He growled at her.

Mamoru moved closer, so Usagi backed deeper into the corner. She couldn't handle him getting too close to her when she'd just realized he was in love with him. She held up one hand to stop him, but he moved it aside.

"Usagi, please listen."

Her head came up in shock. She stared at him, her mouth opened slightly as her jaw sought to fall to the floor. She blinked once, and then again, then shook her head.

"Did you just... say my name?" she asked.

Mamoru frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"You've never said my name before."

Mamoru grinned then. "I prefer Odango."

"Why?" she asked, feeling suspicious of the strange grin on his face.

Mamoru's face paled for just a second, and she saw his Adam's apple bob once as he swallowed. Then he opened his mouth. "Honestly? Because it annoys you which makes you glare at me. You get this look, this sparkle in your eyes." He shrugged. She was about to respond but he held up a hand. "I also say it because I love your hair, and it reminds me of dumplings." He paused, blushing and murmured the last part. "And because you didn't know it was an endearment, I could get away with calling you a pet name."

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"In English, sometimes dumpling is used as a pet name." He blushed even harder. "So when I call you Odango..." He didn't finish.

"Why would you call me a pet name?"

Mamoru looked down at the floor as he moved even closer. He was in her personal space now, and as much as she enjoyed it, she was also nervous, even afraid. What if he was making fun of her somehow. What if he'd realized she was in love with him and was teasing her? What if he...?

She didn't get a chance to finish the thought as her mind flew away the moment his lips touched her own. In a barely there caress he met her lips, moved back, and then kissed her again, still gently.

She gasped when he sat back again.

"I like you Usagi."

"I..." she couldn't get words to come out. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him in return, just as gently. She didn't know what she was doing. She'd never been kissed before, and hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself. She pulled back and stared at him for a moment. Unsure what to do next. "I like you too," she admitted.

Mamoru pulled her into his lap. "I really like you, Usagi. I think... maybe I love you."

Usagi was blushing again. She looked up and saw the seriousness in his face. "Me too," she whispered.

He bent and kissed her again, this time with more pressure. He was gentle and didn't push too fast, or too far, for which she was extremely grateful. When he lifted his head again she was panting as though she'd run a marathon.

"Maybe it wasn't too bad, getting stuck in here," he whispered.

Usagi giggled.

Then she heard his exultant cry. "I found it!" he said, and reached over her shoulder to the shelf she'd been sitting in front of before. "We can get out of here. Maybe have some more cocoa, since my stove is gas and not electric, and talk for a while."

"I think I'd like that," Usagi admitted.

A sudden beeping sound from her communicator startled her and she shot up, looking around wildly for an escape route. There was no way out however, and she didn't know what to do.

"Moon!" came a voice. "Moon! There's a Youma."

Usagi stared at Mamoru, hoping beyond hope that he didn't freak out. No one needed to know the city hero was a fourteen year old girl who was klutzy and couldn't even get good grades.

"Okay!" she said, staring at Luna's face in her watch. "Send the location. I'll be right there."

Mamoru had grabbed the grill tongs and moved to the door while she spoke. A moment later he opened the door, then stood and grabbed her hand.

"You can't tell anyone," Usagi said, worried. "If the Negaverse found out you know who I am... they'd hurt you."

"Maybe I should reintroduce myself," he said. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen," he said, and pulled a rose from nowhere, tucking it behind her ear as he transformed in a brief flash.

Usagi giggled.

* * *

An hour, and one defeated Youma, later, they were back in his apartment. The power was still out, but they didn't mind. There were a couple candles lit on the coffee table while they snuggled on the couch under a blanket, cups of cocoa still on the side table. He wished he could keep her there forever. She was quiet though, and that worried him.

"Are you okay Usako?" he asked, reaching up to brush his hand gently over her cheek.

Usagi grinned. "Usako?" she asked. "Little Bunny?"

"Suits you," he said with a smile as he looked into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He liked the taste of his lips, which had traces of chocolate on them. He imagined his own did as well. When he pulled back again she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You can ask," she said, her voice weary.

"What had you upset this morning. As Sailor Moon I mean? Had you just found out about your uncle?"

Usagi shook her head. "I saved a girl from a Youma, but she got hurt, and I could tell just by looking at her she was homeless. She couldn't have been older than maybe eight. It upset me so much I cried. Rei yelled at me for it... twice. But I couldn't help it. She's just a little girl."

Mamoru frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time this morning. I was sort of trapped in the dream again."

"The dream? You have dreams too?"

"Yeah. Two of them. In one there's this princess, hidden in shadow. She asks me to help her find the Silver Crystal so she can wake up. In the other one there's this battle at a beautiful castle. But the castle is on the moon, and I'm trying to save someone, and I die. And whenever the dream ends, it hurts."

Usagi had stayed quiet through his words. And then she told him of her own dreams. There were also two. One of a man who pleaded with her to remember, and another where she was being led through a palace on the moon in the midst of a battle.

It was as though their words had lifted a veil.

"Serenity?" he asked.

"Endymion? she asked in return.

* * *

Motoki claimed afterwards that he was responsible for getting the two of them together. He would tell anyone who listened that it was him yelling at Mamoru that did the trick. But Mamoru and Usagi both knew better. They never argued with his version of events. And they didn't talk about what had happened that night. Instead they smiled and let him tell his own version, which had a much happier beginning.

 **The END**


	7. Will Miracles Cease

I know I already did a review and know that this is just a one shot, it's great and I love the happy ending but I can't stop thinking what happens if Mamoru wasn't in the park and didn't found Usagi and she ended up getting sick. Someone else found her and ended up in the hospital. Then everyone got worried when they didn't see her the next day and start looking for her. I just keep imagining all these what ifs that could had happen if Mamoru didn't find her.  
Guest Reviewer - Jen-

* * *

Warning: The first section, and part of the second, is the same as Trapped Together.

* * *

 **Will Miracles Cease?:**  
A Request for an Alternate Version of Trapped Together (story 6)

* * *

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Usagi muttered, then slapped herself on the forehead. "Baka!" she muttered to herself. "Kami, please don't punish my stupidity for saying that."

Seconds later the snow began to fall, as if the kami were laughing at her silly plea. She'd gone and said the one thing that actually would make matters worse. She struggled not to cry. She held back a sniffle and pulled her thin school shirt further down. She hated how high it rose, and how loose it was. It didn't stop a bit of the wind. Her skirt wasn't helping matters either, blowing against her legs and letting the draft up. She was cold, miserable, and in pain.

It had been the day from jigoku (hell). Nothing had gone right since she'd been awoken from yet another dream at three in the morning for the first Youma battle of the day. Those dreams caused so many problems. She couldn't wake up properly from them, and even when she did she was always so tired still. And if the dream went all the way through and she had to feel the ending she was always in severe pain for several hours.

She'd stepped out of bed, and landed on her cell phone, breaking it. Then, when she'd gone to jump off the balcony, her nightgown had snagged and ripped all the way up the back, and she'd scraped against the railing leaving a long thin cut from a nail that was sticking out.

The battle had gone alright, she supposed. At least she'd moon dusted the sucker. But she'd had to carry a young girl to the emergency room because she couldn't use her destroyed cell phone to call emergency services. The girl had been obviously homeless, which had upset her so much she'd cried. And having emergency room staff members seeing a weeping Sailor Moon was not good for her reputation. She'd explained what her suspicions were about the girl, and the nurse had promised to look into it.

Less than ten minutes after she'd arrived home however, the house phone had begun to ring. One of her parents picked it up, and then there was a rush of activity because her uncle was dying, and her cousin Haruki, who was only seventeen, would need help to arrange his funeral, and would be coming to live with them. That had made her even more sad and she'd sobbed her heart out.

Her parents had to take Shingo with them, but she'd been forced to stay behind. Not just because she was Sailor Moon, but also because she had a major test before the Christmas holidays. So she would be home alone for probably at least a week. And she couldn't cook to save her life. Worse, Ami and Makoto were on a school trip she couldn't go on because of her grades. Rei and Minako were both in town, but Rei had shrine duties and Minako was in the middle of an intense modeling job, which was why she'd told Luna she would handle the Youma on her own.

Luna and Artemis were at Central Command to keep a watch for Youma activity throughout the city, so from five in the morning until seven, she'd been alone in the huge empty house, crying almost constantly. She'd turned on the news just to hear another person's voice, only to have the story, and a picture, of a crying Sailor Moon plastered all over the screen. Shimatta!

Then, just as she was getting ready to go out the door, on time for a change, her shoe strap had broken and she'd tripped and fallen flat on her face. She'd been forced to go and change shoes, but it took twenty minutes to find her old pair of school shoes, and they were now too small, so her feet had to be forced into them. She now had massive blisters on her feet.

When she'd finally gotten out the door, she'd tried to run but it had been more of a limping hobble. And yet she'd still ended up smashing face first into a running Mamoru-baka! He'd yelled at her of course, as usual. So she'd walked away. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Especially considering that, for once, the run-in hadn't even been her fault.

It was always horrible to be yelled at by the only person you'd ever really fallen for. She'd had crushes before him, of course, but what she felt for him was a confusing mixture that often left her tossing and turning. She liked him, very much, and was attracted to him. She dreamed about him, often, but in the dreams he was nice to her, held her hand, kissed her, and treated her like she was special. But in reality he was always so mean and made her feel bad about herself.

When she'd shuffled into her classroom, Haruna-sensei had pointed her finger at the door and she'd been forced to stand in the hallway for the next twenty minutes. Her feet had hurt so badly that she'd decided to sit. She was grateful students were required to wear slippers in the school, but it didn't erase the blisters she already had.

Unfortunately Haruna-sensei came out and spotted her on the floor, and gave her a detention for 'insolence.' Naru and Umino were both on the trip, so she was alone with a teacher who thought she was being disrespectful, and a bunch of snobby girls who didn't like her, and the worst of the bunch of boys who tended to treat all girls as though they were objects. She'd forgotten to pack herself a bento box, so she'd gone hungry as well.

In detention she was asked to write a letter explaining and apologizing for her rude behavior. She'd left out the Sailor Moon portion of her day, but had explained the rest the best she could. She'd been profuse with her apologies, but when she'd tried to hand it to Haruna-sensei the woman had immediately thrown it away.

She'd gone back to her desk, put her head down, and let the tears flow. She knew the two boys in detention with her would tease if they saw her being a crybaby, but she didn't really care. She was tired, and hungry, in pain, and very sad. It had been just a horrible day, and she wanted nothing more than to slip into the crown for something to eat and a chocolate milkshake. Perhaps even a round of Sailor V.

When Haruna-sensei finally dismissed her, the teacher gave her a sour look, until she saw the tear streaks, and then she had called her forward and made her explain herself. The two boys left immediately, already laughing at 'crybaby Usagi.' She'd told Haruna-sensei what she could of what had happened that morning, and the teacher had given her a hug. So far it had been the nicest part of her day.

She finally made it to the Crown, which was about halfway between the school and her house. She stepped inside, shrugged out of her jacket, and went to the counter to order, but had tripped on a pool of water from someone's spilled drink. And with shoes that didn't fit added to her already klutzy limbs, she'd fallen flat on her face. That was when Mamoru-baka had laughed and started the teasing. She'd had enough by that point and had started screaming at him.

"Kutabare Baka!," she'd yelled. "Jaaku! I am so tired of this shit! You pick and pick and pick on me, constantly, every day. Asshole!" She'd turned away from his shocked look, tears streaming down her face. And then Motoki had gasped and told her that sort of language wasn't allowed and kicked her out of the arcade for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, when she'd left, she hadn't remembered to grab her briefcase, which had her house key inside. Or her jacket. All the doors and windows had been closed and locked when she'd left that morning. So she was trapped outside. She had to go back to the arcade to get her bag, but got called away part way there to fight a Youma.

By the time the battle was over and Mars had finished yelling at her for crying as Sailor Moon, the arcade was closed. She put her hands to the door and looked in. Her briefcase was still sitting right under the counter where it had landed during her earlier fall. Her jacket was sitting on the back of a stool now was well.

She sighed and tapped her communicator to contact Luna. But the cat didn't answer. She tried Minako, only to discover she hadn't shown up at the battle because she was going to be gone overnight at a photoshoot for the new Sailor V game. She finally pressed the button to reach Rei, but the girl started screaming at her the moment she answered and hung up without letting Usagi speak.

And that was when she'd uttered those words. Those stupid, awful, horrible words. And the snow had started to fall. She searched her subspace pocket for the Luna disguise pen, and then remembered Ami and Makoto had taken it with them just in case. She sighed, unsure what else she could possibly do. There was nowhere for her to go, no one to help her, and she was miserable.

With no other choice, she began heading for the park, hoping there was a place there where she could stay out of the wind.

* * *

Mamoru felt like the worst sort of jerk on the planet. If he'd bothered to even look at his Odango, he would have realized she was having a miserable day. The moment she'd left the arcade Motoki had turned and lit into him about the way he treated the girl, and he had to admit his friend was right. He didn't understand why he acted that way toward her. Especially considering the huge crush he had on her.

He'd seen the way she'd been walking that morning, after their daily collision. She'd been dejected, and limping. Apparently her day hadn't gotten much better and he'd topped it off by hitting her when she was down. It was no wonder she'd lost her temper and screamed at him. Unfortunately there was no way to make it better that night.

He sighed, standing on a little bridge overlooking the water berating himself for the way he'd acted, and wishing he was better with people. Somehow he was always nice to the stupid girls who constantly followed him around wanting his attention. And yet, the only girl he'd ever had feelings for he treated like crap. What on earth was wrong with him?

He wished, for the millionth time, that his parents hadn't died. That he hadn't been raised in an orphanage, that he wasn't so stupidly awkward with his little Odango. His Usako. But there was no changing history. He just had to learn to live with it and figure out how to change how he acted now. Because the truth was, he'd much rather be kissing her than fighting with her.

He sighed when the snow started to fall. He wanted a few more minutes, but he didn't much care for snow underfoot. He took a glance over the water. The clouds hid the moon anyway. Turning away, he walked toward his lonely apartment. He dug his hands into his jean pockets and stared ahead of him. The snow was falling faster now, thick, fluffy white cotton ball looking pieces, heavy with water.

His pace increased as he worked to get back before it got bad. With snow that heavy the power might go out. He avoided tripping on the curb that always tripped his Odango, and smiled at the memory of catching her there several times.

He really did want to get to know her better. He knew she struggled with school, but from what he understood it hadn't always been that way. According to Motoki it had been bad for her the past several months, and was steadily getting worse. He wondered what could have happened to make her start doing so poorly.

He shook his head, annoyed and continued walking home. After a lonely dinner, the power went out. With nothing left to do Mamoru went to bed early, hoping he could fix things with Usagi in the morning.

He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. It felt like something was wrong. It reminded him of the way he felt when Sailor Moon was in danger, but the urge to transform ever came. Eventually he fell into a restless half doze.

* * *

Osaka Maki was tired. It had been a long day. She was a high school teacher, and tonight she had finished grading essays at her desk before she had looked out to see that there was snow falling. Just as she looked up the power had gone out. She'd made her way out, and began the drive home, only to find the roads too dangerous when she was nearly there. She'd pulled over at the edge of the park, planning to cut through to shorten the walk.

That was when she'd seen the girl. She was leaning against the side of a building, her shoes off, and not wearing a jacket. Immediately she had called emergency services and had gone back to her car for a blanket. She covered the girl up carefully, tucking the blanket under her, and had gone to work trying to restore circulation to her feet.

"Haruna-sensei?" the girl had asked, but by the time Maki looked, she was already passed out again. It was nearly ten at night, and the poor child must have been there for a long time, cold, wet, and alone. Her feet were like ice and Maki quickly covered them with her own hands, trying to add gentle warmth. She really hoped the girl didn't have frost bite.

She realized she recognized the name Haruna-sensei. It was a teacher at the middle school. She'd spoken to the other woman at great length about students during a teacher's workshop. She wondered if she still had the other woman's phone number. She decided she needed to contact the other teacher about the girl. Maybe she knew who she was.

* * *

Sakurada Haruna brushed her hair, and thought about one of her favorite students. She couldn't let on to the girl, or she wouldn't be able to discipline her nearly as well, but Usagi reminded Haruna of herself when she was that age. All arms and legs and clumsy with it. No idea what she wanted to do or who she wanted to be. And always misunderstood. Sometimes she thought the little blonde was too kind for her own good. But thankfully there were plenty of moments that reminded the teacher Usagi was in fact, just a girl, and not an angel in disguise.

Her English scores for one thing, she thought, looking over the work sheet she'd had the students complete that morning. She noticed a few tear drops on the paper, and her heart went out to the girl. Losing family was never easy.

Her phone began to ring. She looked at the time. It was closing in on midnight.

"Moshi moshi," she said as she answered.

"Haruna-sensei?" asked a woman's voice.

"This is she," Haruna said, a little confused.

"Hello. Gomen for the late hour. My name is Osaka Maki. We met a few months ago and were talking about students."

"I remember," Haruna said. The other woman, who was around her own age, had brought up the subject of her favorite student, who was genius level. An orphan, if she remembered correctly, who was a bit socially awkward, and yet seemed to have the girls lined up wanting dates. He wanted to be a doctor.

Haruna had laughed and brought up Usagi and Ami. While Ami was smart, and also planned to become a doctor, it was Usagi that stuck in her mind. The girl was still wild and untamed, but she had the potential for greatness. There was a possibility the girl would become a teacher herself one day. Everyone seemed to adore her, and they listened to her advice, when it was given.

"I think I might have met one of your students. She thought I was you for a moment, though we look nothing alike." There was a soft laugh on the line. "But I'm really worried about her, and I thought perhaps you might know more. She's small. I mean very small. Short and skinny. Long blonde hair, up in buns and pigtails..."

"That's Usagi!" Haruna said. "Worried about her? What happened?"

"I found her right next to the park. No jacket. Still in her school uniform. she'd taken off her shoes and it seemed like maybe she couldn't get them back on. She was almost asleep in the snow when I got to her."

"Where did you take her?"

"She's at the hospital."

"I have to go! Her parents are out of town because her uncle died. She has no one to take her home." Haruna was worried.

"The snow stopped. I'm in my car right now. Where do you live? I'll come and pick you up."

* * *

Doctor Mizuno Saeko walked into the emergency room. She was covering an emergency rotation for another doctor who had two children at home with a severe flu bug and could not come in. She remembered the days, when her daughter Ami was young, and she'd often missed work because of some sickness or other. Of course, she'd only been an intern, and then a resident, in those days. Doctors had to be more careful than most, because a simple flu virus that one could easily handle could be the line a patient with a severe disease couldn't pass.

She checked in at the nurses station to see if there were any new patients, and found two. One was a young man who had a laceration to his forearm, caused by a broken window. The second was a young girl who'd been out in the snow along the edge of the park. No one knew what she was doing there, or why she'd been sitting in the snow with her shoes off, but it was obvious based on her relatively clean school uniform that she wasn't homeless. She had yet to wake, though she would be fine. It could have been much worse if a passing pedetrian hadn't stopped and called emergency services when she saw the girl.

She checked her chart and noticed her temperature was rising nicely. The girl was relatively healthy other than being cold, though in Doctor Mizuno's opinion she could stand to gain a few pounds. For some reason unknown to her she'd decided against running blood work. It had been instinctive, and she never ignored her instincts anymore. Not after the number of times it had saved her patient's lives.

There was a commotion near reception and Doctor Mizuno made her way over. Two very frantic looking women were harassing the intake nurse.

"You don't understand," one of them was saying. "I'm the girl's teacher. I know who she is!"

"I can't tell you anything about our patients," the nurse said, sounding annoyed.

"And I'm telling you, you don't have to. Just let her know I'm here. Her parents are out of town."

Sensing these women were talking about her mystery patient, Doctor Mizuno hurried to them. "Can I help you?" she asked.

One of the women, the red-head, turned and looked at her, and Saeko could tell she cared a great deal for someone and was worried.

"Arigato. I'm trying to contact my student. Her name is Tsukino Usagi, and she's fourteen years old. Osaka-sensei was the one who found her in the snow. The girl's parents are out of town. Her uncle died last night and they're picking up her cousin. She was a bit of a mess when she left school this afternoon. Her best friends weren't there. They're on a school trip, so she doesn't have anyone else looking for her. Please, just tell her Haruna-sensei is here, and she'll tell you she knows me. I'm trying to reach her parents, but I don't have her uncle's phone number."

"Come with me," Doctor Mizuno said. "Did you know you're my daughter's teacher too?" she asked. It had taken her a moment to recognize the woman, but as soon as she'd said her name, Doctor Mizuno placed her. "Mizuno Ami," she added.

"Hie! That's Usagi's friend. Her and Makoto and Naru."

"I don't really know the girls very well. I think I've seen Usagi once before, and a couple other girls, but Ami talks about her all the time. Usagi will probably stay asleep for a while. I had to treat her feet, but the damage wasn't bad. No actual nerve damage, only a touch of frostbite. She was lucky she was found so soon."

"Can I take her home with me?" the teacher asked.

Normally it wasn't something that would be allowed. Doctor Mizuno asked her to hold on and made a call to one of the administrators, letting her know what was going on. While the man wasn't pleased to be woken up, he quickly understood the situation. He asked if they had a way to contact the girl's parents.

A moment later she had the phone number and an entire sheet of contact information in her hands. "This is everything I have. I send these home at the beginning of the school year to get all the information I can in case of emergency."

"Let me try and contact her family. If they say it's okay, then you can take her home."

* * *

Luna reached the house and unlocked the door with one of her little bits of magic. The lights were off, and Usagi was probably already sleeping. Well, she was just going to have to wake up and answer to Luna. Crying all over the news was completely unacceptable.

She raced up the stairs, still angry at the unprofessional behavior of her charge, and entered the bedroom. Only to find the bed made, and not used. Luna frowned. She went to Ikuko and Kenji's room. No one was there either. After checking Shingo's room she wondered if the whole family had gone somewhere.

Frustrated, she went downstairs. On the kitchen table she found a list of instructions and phone numbers for Usagi. It seemed her uncle had passed away. There was also a message on the answering machine from her mother, telling her they all loved and missed her, and that Haruki had asked about her. And reminding her to take out the trash. Luna shook her head.

Where was her girl?

She pulled out her communicator and pressed the button to reach Usagi. There was no answer.

Fearing the worst, Luna paged Artemis and raced for the shrine.

* * *

Rei woke up when a black cat leapt onto her stomach.

"Luna?" she asked, startled. "What time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning. We have a problem. Usagi is missing!" Luna said, sounding frantic.

"What do you mean, missing?" Rei asked, concern overwhelming the sleep fog in her mind.

"I mean, she isn't at home. I can't find her. Her uncle died last night and her parents aren't home. I can't reach her on the communicator, and she apparently broke her cell phone this morning."

Feeling guilty for the way she'd treated her friend, Rei pulled up her communicator and tapped the button for Minako. It took a moment, but eventually the girl answered.

"This better be good!" Minako hissed. "I had to lie to the photographer."

"It's one in the morning and you're still working?" Rei asked, confused.

"Of course I am, we only have a little bit of time. Now what's going on?" Minako sounded angry.

"Have you heard from Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Not since around eight last night? She was having a really bad day, since her uncle died. Why?" Minako's voice had risen an octave.

"Because she's not at home, and we don't know where she is." Luna said, sounding more and more upset. "What did she say to you?"

"That she left her keys and everything at the Crown when Motoki kicked her out and she couldn't get home. But she was about to call Rei when she hung up with me?" Minako frowned. "She didn't call?"

"She did," Rei said. "But she didn't say what she needed." Rei frowned. "I sort of yelled at her for what happened yesterday morning."

"Luna, didn't she call you and Artemis?" Minako asked.

"Looks like she tried once, but we didn't answer. I was mad at her." Luna said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Minako shouted, and disconnected.

Rei scrambled out of bed then, and reached for her phone. "I'm calling Motoki. Maybe she went back to the arcade and he saw her and took her to his place. He does think of her like a little sister after all."

The phone rang four times before it was picked up.

"Moshi moshi," came an irritated voice.

"Motoki?" Rei asked.

"Hie. What's going on? Who is this?"

"Motoki, it's Rei. Usagi's friend." She didn't have time to waste. "Look, we can't find Usagi, and no one has seen her since last night. Minako said she called her because she left her keys in her bag in the arcade, but she never went home so we don't know where she is."

"What?" Motoki sounded frantic. "Has anyone talked to her parents?"

"No. Her uncle died last night and they took Shingo and went down to help her cousin."

"Oh no! I knew something was wrong. She never swears like that! Damn that Mamoru!" Motoki swore for several long minutes himself, and then Rei heard him dialing another phone.

* * *

Mamoru's phone was ringing. Instantly he was alert, as though his body had been waiting for the call.

"Moshi moshi," he said.

"Mamoru, it's Motoki. Please tell me you've seen Usagi."

"No. What's wrong?" Mamoru began to hurriedly dress.

"She's missing. She never got home last night and Rei-chan called worried. I have her on the other phone right now. I guess Usagi's uncle died, so her parents aren't home. Which means no one is looking for her."

"I'm on my way to look for her now," Mamoru told him. "I have an idea."

He hung up the phone then, and slipped it into his pocket before he henshined, becoming Tuxedo Kamen. He focused on the strange feelings he had been having all evening, and a moment later leapt from his balcony. He had to find his little Odango. She meant more to him than anything, or anyone. Including Sailor Moon.

He closed his eyes and let himself focus entirely on the feelings and then began moving in the direction he was pulled. He just knew he would find her.

* * *

Minako was livid. Sure, Usagi could be a bit of a cry baby, but there was usually a reason for her tears. In this particular case it had been a young girl, much younger than they were themselves, who had been obviously homeless. To Minako it was perfectly acceptable for someone like Sailor Moon to cry when faced with something like that. Because Sailor Moon was a paragon of hope. Where Sailor V had always been about safety, Sailor Moon seemed to represent goodness. Just like Mercury represented intelligence, or Jupiter strength, or Mars wisdom and passion.

There was a reason why Usagi was the way she was. A reason why she felt things so deeply. A reason why she was so kindhearted.

Minako pressed the button for Sailor Moon on her communicator. It buzzed several times, but there was no answer. So she called Artemis, who was already out searching the streets for their princess.

"Artemis, do you want me to come back?" Minako asked, almost wishing he would say yes. Modeling was not easy.

"I think it would be for the best, but how will you get here?"

Minako laughed. "Usagi isn't the only one with waterworks you know. I'm going to try and reach her one more time though before I head out."

She said her goodbyes with Artemis and again pressed the button for Usagi on her communicator, praying that this time she would answer.

When the call connected Minako breathed a sigh of relief. "Moon! Thank kami, I was so..." she stopped when she saw a face she recognized. But it wasn't Usagi. It was Haruna-sensei. "Shimatta!" she cried out.

Haruna-sensei stayed calm. Much calmer than she would have believed possible. "Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense,"' she said. "I can't talk long, the other teacher will be back soon. Usagi is in the hospital. She passed out in the snow."

"Oh no. Alright, I'm on my way. Stay with her, and don't let them do any bloodwork. Worst case scenario, find Ami's mother and then press the button on Usagi's communicator that has the Venus symbol. Can you do that, please?"

Haruna-sensei nodded. "I'll keep her safe," she promised.

"Arigato."

Minako hung up and ran for the photographer, letting tears flow. She had so much to be sad about, but she never let anyone see it. She only ever let them flow when they were needed.

* * *

Mamoru landed lightly in the hospital parking lot and moved into the building. He simply walked in as though he owned the place, and no one stopped him. A moment later he was in a hospital room. One where his favorite teacher Osaka-sense sat with another woman, a red-haired woman, beside a bed where Usagi lay sleeping in a hospital bed.

He raced to her. "Oh kami Odango!" he moved toward her, making sure she had no severe injuries. "Odango," he moaned. He could feel her pain. Not just physical pain, but emotional. Now that he was aware of the link between them, it was stronger.

"My little Usako, what happened to you?" he asked.

"She's had a rough day," the red-haired woman said.

"Mamoru-san," said his own teacher. "How do you know Usagi?"

"Oh, I'm her arch nemesis, at least according to anyone who has ever heard our little arguments." He couldn't help the chuckle. There. Her feet. There was an injury. He wished he could heal it.

"The truth is though, she is the most precious person on the planet to me," he confided in a whisper. "Though if she found out she might have a heart attack." He chuckled. "Have you gotten in touch with the girls? Minako will freak. I wish Ami and Makoto were back."

"This is Haruna-sensei. Usagi's teacher," Osaka sensei said. Mamoru nodded. He supposed going by her first name was appropriate since she taught younger students. "What are the odds of that?" she asked, looking over at the red-head.

The other teacher shrugged and wiped a stray hair back. "I don't know, but I think it says something."

"I'm going to sneak outside for another cigarette," Osaka-sensei told them. She stood and hitched her purse up.

"Look," Haruna-sensei said, "I know Minako will be here soon. I'm assuming you know her other friends. Can you reach them? I don't want to take the chance that they do bloodwork."

Mamoru nodded. He didn't understand the bloodwork comment, but he figured there was a good reason for it. He dialed Motoki.

"Mamoru, did you find her?" Motoki asked, not bothering with niceties.

"I did. Get the girls to the hospital." He gave him the name and room number and hung up.

There was a strange beeping coming from Usagi's wrist. He clicked up the watch face, realizing who she really was in a heartbeat. The blonde odango's, cerulean eyes, and the height and weight. The kindness. Usagi was Sailor Moon.

He saw Minako on the screen. "Hey Minako. I'm with her now. Haruna-sensei is here, and based on her lack of reaction, I'm assuming she knows who Usagi is too. Are you on your way?"

"I am. I should be there within the hour. Rei should be there sooner, and she's going to have Luna with her if she can sneak her in."

"Why aren't you freaking?" he whispered.

"I already know who you are," she whispered back. "I also know you're in love with my best friend."

Now Mamoru blinked. How did she know?

Minako laughed. "We'll talk when I get there. Is she doing any better?"

Mamoru grinned. "Yes. I sort of healed her," he admitted.

"Good. Now you just have to apologize for being a baka and kiss the daylights out of her. Problem solved." Minako giggled and he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the blush.

"Bye Minako," he said and closed the watch cover.

* * *

Usagi could hear voices. She felt better. Less sad, less tired, less cold. She heard the murmur of talking and realized Mamoru was over her, talking into her communicator. Then she heard what was being said.

"Mamoru-baka?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Mamo...?"

"Usako!" Mamoru was suddenly very close to her face, looking down at her. "Oh, Usako, I could have lost you. My little Odango. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Usagi could only nod. She could forgive him. And then she gasped as his mouth met hers, pressing his lips lightly against her lips and then her heart felt like it was melting. She felt his tongue slip against her mouth, pressing between her lips, and it was in her mouth, and her own tongue was dancing with his. Her brain went fuzzier than it had from the cold. All she could think about was kissing him forever. Kissing was amazing. Why had they never kissed before? She could just kiss and kiss and kiss him.

When he lifted his head and smiled down at her, she stared up at him.

"Can we do that again?" she asked, and blushed when she heard a light laugh.

She turned her head and found her teacher sitting in a chair, another woman next to her in another chair.

Mamoru didn't pay them any mind. Instead he turned her head and pressed his mouth to hers again. For several more minutes her brain turned to mush.

"Hmm hmm!" came a strangeled sound from the doorway. Mamoru lifted his head and Usagi caught sight of Rei and Luna standing in the doorway.

She really wished they hadn't come. She closed her eyes and sighed. The last thing she needed was another lecture. She didn't want to hear how irresponsible or stupid she was. She almost wished she could ask them to go away.

And then Rei set Luna down on the bed and rushed to her side.

"Gomen," she said, "Gomen. I'm sorry I was a jerk. Gomen." And Luna was purring and trying to rub her head under Usagi's chin, purring loudly. It was an obvious apology.

* * *

Haruna-sensei was a smart woman. Certain things hadn't escaped her notice. First, Usagi's grades had suddenly gotten worse... right around the time a certain blonde super-hero had appeared on the scene. Then, several attacks had occurred to her students, and even to her. And always Sailor Moon was on scene quickly. In fact, Naru loved to tell people Sailor Moon had known her name the night she saved her the first time.

She hadn't fully realized where her mind was taking her, but somehow it wasn't a shock to learn that Usagi was Sailor Moon. Although the constant fighting with the Negaverse worried the teacher. It was very likely the girl's parents didn't know, but that her friends did. Which meant she probably had other superheroes in her classroom. And judging by the way Minako and Mamoru had spoken it wasn't that big a strethc to assume he was Tuxedo Kamen, the one who seemed more focused on protecting Sailor Moon than on fighting the evils himself.

And judging by that kiss, he was very much in love with Usagi, and she with him, even though neither had admitted it to the other.

A tall blonde boy arrived, and she was pretty sure he was the arcade worker Usagi talked about constantly. The one who had sort of taken the big brother role in her life. And then Minako arrived a few minutes later.

Rei and the cat had Usagi's attention only a few minutes before they had arrived, and then there was some fast talking. She assumed the boy who worked in the arcade didn't know who she was. But, judging by the way he looked at Mamoru, he knew his identity. When Maki left the room to smoke another cigarette, Haruna stood and went to the door, closing it quietly.

"I'm thinking," she said a bit loudly to catch everyone's attention, "that all of you should introduce yourselves to the others. Your other selves."

There were gasps and several of them stared at her for a long moment before Rei looked speculatively at Motoki, and then Mamoru, who had Usagi's hand tightly wrapped in his own, refusing to let her go.

"Kamen?" she asked.

Mamoru nodded. "Mars?" he asked.

Rei nodded. Mamoru's mind seemed to be working rapidly. "That would make Ami and Makoto..." he trailed off. He turned to Minako. "And you said you already know?"

"Hie. Of course the hospital isn't the best place for this discussion. The others will be back in a few days. I think we need a meeting."

While Motoki had seemed a little shocked at first, he was now staring at Usagi with a strange look on his face. "But... Usagi is... Oh Kami!"

Usagi let out an adorable little giggle. Haruna knew things were about to change for all of them. And probably for herself as well.

"Mamoru," she said. "From now on, you are helping Usagi with her English."

Both he and Usagi blushed but they both quietly thanked her with their eyes. They knew why she had said it.

So her favorite student was Sailor Moon. Haruna smiled. It was perfect.


	8. Saving The Bunny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the canon characters. I do have my own original characters that may appear in any of my stories. I do own them, as well as any changes to the story line. I will not receive monetary compensation for this work.

 **Author's Note:** Location: Hakuusan Torii Kannon, Naguri Village - I did research and this place looks incredible. About a two hour distance from Tokyo. This is very early first season, none of the other Senshi have appeared yet and Sailor V has already gone missing. This one is slightly more Anime than Manga, but as always, Manga ages, cause a college guy crushing on a fourteen year old is just icky.

* * *

 **Saving the Bunny**  
 **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen glided through the night, appearing more shadow than man. He had to reach her, fast, before the Dark Generals could get to her. Little Tsukino Usagi wouldn't last a minute against them. He had to save her. He just hoped he could manage not to kill her himself. The Odango Atama was frustrating to say the least, but he would die before he let such a happy-go-lucky soul as hers be taken. Why had she eavesdropped on them anyways?

Anger pounded through his veins at even the thought of harm coming to the girl. He shook his head, not letting his emotions escape. He had to protect her. There was no other choice, but it would be his most difficult task yet.

He leaped through the air, from one rooftop to the next, switching to trees as the neighborhood became more residential. For once he was glad she drove him insane. Otherwise he wouldn't know where she lived and couldn't find her tonight. He just had to reach her before the Dark Generals did. They'd send Jadeite probably as he was a master of disguise. He slipped into the tree in her yard and moved swiftly down the branch. Her window was already open, and he prayed he wasn't too late.

Breath held, he entered her room stealthily. She was sleeping, curled up in her blankets. He grinned when he realized the blanket was covered in bunnies and crescent moons. Fit the girl perfectly. He crossed through her very pink bedroom, searching the shadows to make sure she would be safe a few more minutes while he completed his task.

Looking through her closet he gathered a few outfits, finding her favorite sweater and her comfy jeans. He ignored her school clothing and dress shoes and went for a pair of sneakers, wishing she had boots instead. Noticing the brooch on her nightstand, he grabbed that as well. He bundled the clothing and brooch up and threw them into his subspace pocket.

On a bookshelf near the desk he found a collection of manga. Even in the dim light of the moon he could see enough to recognize the title of her favorite series and grabbed them all. She might need them. Her school bag lay on her desk open, some of the papers and books partially out. He closed it and put that too in his hidden pocket before his gaze slid around her room one more time.

Nothing else he could think of... then his eyes caught on a little pink bunny sitting on her nightstand. That he could take. It might comfort her.

He moved to her bedroom door and slipped out into the hall. Her parents were sleeping as well and didn't wake as he tiptoed into their room and picked up Ikuko's hand. He opened her palm and put the rolled-up letter inside. He hoped she would do as he said. Quickly he hurried down the hall and checked on Usagi's little brother, Shingo, who was asleep on his belly, his blankets half on the floor.

Tuxedo Kamen went back into Usagi's bedroom and gathered her, blankets and all. A black cat with brilliant red eyes woke up and hissed at him. He remembered her. Luna. "I'll protect her," he promised, though why he was talking to a cat he didn't know. "They're coming. I don't know when, but soon. I won't let them hurt her. I wish I could take her whole family. They might be in danger too." He sighed in frustration. Then he turned carrying his precious burden, and he slipped back through the window, her slight frame wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

Luna wanted to scream. She didn't trust Tuxedo Kamen, but his words sent a chill into her. They were coming... who were they. Did he mean the dark generals? If so, there was no way she could leave Usagi's family sleeping, unaware of the danger.

Slipping into the bedroom down the hall, Luna went to Ikuko and rubbed against her, meowing loudly. It took a moment for the woman to wake and Luna wanted to scratch her to hurry the process along, but she refrained.

Something crinkled in Ikuko's hands and she sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, unfurling a rolled up letter. Luna moved so that she was sitting in Ikuko's lap and could read the missive with her.

 _Hello. My name is Tuxedo Kamen. I don't know if you've heard of me as I tend to keep a low profile. You may have heard of Sailor Moon however. We often work together to fight the monsters that have been appearing in this city._

 _Now that you know who I am, I have to apologize. I've done something that may upset you, but I promise I only have the best of intentions._

 _Earlier today your daughter was in the position to overhear the dark generals as they arranged a plan that would harm many in the city. I saw her as she snuck away, but unfortunately I wasn't the only one. The leader of the generals saw her as well and has ordered his men to capture her and take her to the Negaverse to torture and kill her._

 _This I cannot allow._

 _Your daughter is a sweet and innocent girl who loves everyone else more than herself, and I will protect her with my last breath if I must. I cannot let her light be destroyed by the evil of those men or whoever it is they serve._

 _I've taken her, and will keep her safe and hidden until the danger is gone. In order to protect her I must locate Sailor Moon and together we will have to fight the dark generals. I have a feeling she can help more than I ever could._

 _I am also concerned about the danger to yourself, your husband, and your son. On your night table you will find a throwaway cell phone and enough yen to take you anywhere you want to go and keep you safely there for at least two weeks. I hope to have the situation solved by then, but if not you can call me. My number is the only one programed into the phone. Have your husband leave a phone message from your house phone to call out of work and do not contact anyone else using the burner. Call as soon as you've reached safety so I can reassure your daughter._

 _I suggest an island... Perhaps Toshima, they have lovely hot springs._

 _My plan is to put Usagi in a safe place where no harm will come to her and then return, but those plans are subject to change at any time. I will do what I must however to keep her safe, happy, and healthy. No harm will come to her while she is in my care._

 _Sincerely yours, Tuxedo Kamen_

 _PS. Don't forget Luna, Usagi loves her too._

Ikuko and Luna both raced to Usagi's bedroom. Luna noticed right away some of Usagi's things had been taken. She hadn't woken when the man was in the room until he had grabbed Usagi. What a useless protector she'd turned out to be. She hadn't been parted from Usagi more than a few hours at a time since they'd met nearly a month before, and now her girl was gone. Unable to vent her frustrations in any other way, she let out a plaintive yowl.

Scooped up by Ikuko, she rode in the woman's arms as she hurried back to her own room to wake Kenji, then made her way to Shingo's bedroom and shook him awake as well. She gave them fifteen minutes to get ready and put Luna down long enough to dress and throw some clothing into a bag before going down to the kitchen to gather food.

The amount of yen Tuxedo Kamen had left would keep a small family in rent and food for half a year. Luna sighed. Maybe she had underestimated the man. It was true she and Usagi had been listening to the Dark Generals. Neither had seen Tuxedo Kamen and they'd had no clue they were observed. Perhaps he could be trusted to keep her safe. Though he was in for a surprise if he was going to attempt to locate Sailor Moon.

Ikuko picked her up again and carried her out to the car. "You're coming with us," she said. "If something happened to you Usagi would never forgive us." She set several bags of food on the floor of the back seat before the three family members had climbed into the car and driven away.

"Do you trust this Tuxedo Kamen character?" Kenji asked, looking at his wife from the driver's seat.

Ikuko snorted. "Are you kidding? I can read between the lines. Tuxedo Kamen is someone who knows Usagi, and I think he's in love with her."

Luna spluttered, and stopped listening to the conversation as her mind reeled. If that was true, there were very few possibilities who the man could be. Usagi came into contact with very few young men.

Motoki perhaps? She shook her head. No, Usagi had once had a crush on the young man but he was head over heels for Reika. He also had blonde hair and green eyes. Not even close.

Maybe Umino? She almost snorted aloud at that. Far too short, and extremely unlikely given that the boy couldn't keep a secret. Brown hair and... she wasn't sure what color his eyes were as his glasses often reflected the light, blocking her view.

That left... Luna nearly fainted when the realization hit her.

Chiba Mamoru, the bane of Usagi's existence must be Tuxedo Kamen. As soon as the thought occurred she could see it. The same piercing blue eyes, the midnight hair, the tall, poised, quietness to his nature. Well, poised and quiet around anyone except Usagi. Around her he couldn't control his mouth. He often made fun of her and tugged on her hair, and drove the girl nearly to distraction. He couldn't possibly love Usagi... could he?

* * *

The location Tuxedo Kamen had chosen to hide the young girl was rather perfect. Naguri Village. It had come to him as he was running to get to her, and he had to admit there was a certain beauty to removing her from the city altogether. They might drive one another insane before it was over, but at least she would be alive. That was all that mattered.

First, he took her back to his apartment building, and placed her gently in the passenger seat of his little red sports car. He already had an overnight bag in the back, so he didn't bother going up to his apartment. It would only give the Dark Generals more of a chance to find them. There were four of them and only one of him. He wished again that he knew Sailor Moon's real identity. It would be so much easier if he could have her help to protect Usagi.

As much as he cared for the Senshi, somehow the tiny little blonde girl who made him angry and frustrated and hopelessly attracted meant more to him than anything, or anyone, he had ever known. He would lay down his life for her. He didn't question it. He didn't dissect the feelings or try to explain them away. They just were.

It was about a two-hour drive to Naguri Village from Tokyo, and the late-night traffic in the city made it longer. Usagi lay curled up on the seat next to him, making cute little snuffling noises as she slept.

He booked a place to stay while waiting in one snarl of traffic, so it would be ready when they arrived. Once he got close he hid his car and carried the girl the last three miles in his arms, careful not to jostle her as he ran. She wasn't heavy, about the same weight as Sailor Moon, which was negligible. With his enhanced speed, strength, and stamina, it would not really tire him to carry her ten or more miles.

The place he had chosen was a single person dwelling, built in an older style. It didn't have much in the way of amenities, but it was out of the way. It had no cellular service, no internet access, not even as much as a land-line phone. He had paid for a week and hoped to find a way to reach Sailor Moon.

He thought about driving back to Tokyo the next night and attempting to find the Senshi he protected, but he couldn't take the chance the Dark Generals would show up while he was gone. What they had planned for Usagi was horrible, and he would die to protect her from that.

When he arrived at their tiny cabin, he opened the door carefully and swept her inside, laying her in the bed. He brushed a hair back away from her cheek and stared at her beautiful face. With a sigh he turned away. He had to protect her. He did a quick scan around the cabin to make sure no one was close and to set up a few little traps in case the dark generals found a way to follow him. Then he went back inside, pulled Usagi into his arms, and leaned against the wall to get a short nap. He knew he would wake the instant she moved, so he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

As the remnants of her nightmare left her in pain and gasping for breath, Usagi stirred. She hated the nightmare, which she could never remember, but came nearly every night, trapping her in a world she did not understand. She sucked in a deep breath, moaning in fear and pain.

"Don't be afraid."

Usagi opened her eyes to look up at the very familiar speaker. Tuxedo Kamen was holding her. But, why was he here? "Tuxedo Kamen?" She blinked. "Why are you in my…" She trailed off, realizing they were not in her bedroom. "Am I dreaming?" She tried to sit up, but he held tight. Instead she rubbed at her chest, hoping to ease the ache.

"Don't get upset." He murmured. "I had to come and take you away. Those men you were listening to are really bad, and they were going to come after you."

"My family!" Usagi panicked and tried to force her way out of his arms.

"I took care of it." He promised, holding her tighter. "They'll be safe! I gave them a burner phone and enough money to get out of Tokyo for several days."

Usagi trusted him implicitly. She knew him in her work as Sailor Moon. But… this was her family. He was looking down at her and seemed able to read the expression on her face.

"Tsukino Usagi… I promise, they'll be safe." His words were fierce. "They will be gone by morning."

"Okay," Usagi whispered, and hated that she sounded like a small child when she said it. "Where are we?"

"I've brought you to Naguri Village. It's a tiny little place, far enough away from Tokyo to keep you safe, but close enough to get back and forth if needed. I have to go and defeat the generals before I let you go home. I'm sorry though, I know you must be worried and afraid. I won't let anything hurt you."

Usagi struggled with everything she'd learned since she woke. How had the dark generals seen her? She'd tried to be careful. She'd tried to stay out of sight. Had she led them right to her family? And now the city was unprotected with her and Tuxedo Kamen both gone. She had to return, but convincing him would not be easy.

"I have to go back. It's not just my family. I have… responsibilities."

"Those responsibilities are not worth your life!" he yelled, and stood, setting her down on the bed before storming out of the cabin.

Usagi slumped on the bed. Apparently it would be even more difficult than she'd imagined. She would have to tell him who she was, but since he'd stormed out that would be impossible. She looked down at herself. She was wrapped in her bunny blanket, and underneath that she wore thin teal pajamas with little hearts all over. Not appropriate attire for a return to Tokyo.

She finally stood and walked to the window. She couldn't see him anywhere. Where had he gone? She carefully opened the door and stepped out onto the tiny porch of the cabin. She sighed and looked around. She had a vague idea of where she was, but it would be a long trip back to Tokyo if she had to run, even in henshin. Her hand went to her chest. When it didn't meet her brooch panic welled up in her. She hurried back inside and looked around the cabin. Nothing of hers was anywhere around.

Had he taken her in just her pajama's and a blanket because he expected her to stay hidden the entire time? Of course he would expect her to stay hidden. He didn't know who she was. Well, she would have to convince him so he could take her back to Tokyo. The dark generals were planning to put something on Tokyo tower that would enslave the population.

Usagi sighed and sat down to wait for his return.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen paced back and forth across the roof of the cabin, frustration and anger rising to the surface. the girl could not make anything simple. She would demand to be returned to danger. He snorted. That wasn't going to happen, no matter what she said.

He hadn't known the girl long, perhaps a month, but in that time she had dug herself so deeply into his heart that he knew he would be lost without her. He'd thought, at first, he might care for Sailor Moon. He'd been drawn to her, called to her side through every battle. But if he had to choose to protect her or his little Odango, it would be Usagi every time.

The girl was wild, loud, brash, always running, a total klutz, forgot things everywhere, and had run face first into his head a dozen times. Twice her shoe had hit him in the head. He wouldn't change a thing. She was perfect just the way she was. He liked those things about her. But being who he was, what he was, he could never be with her.

Having the responsibility to keep her safe would be torture. He wanted to kiss her until neither of them could breathe, but he had to keep his hands off her, and never let her know he was in love with her. Knowing him would be dangerous for her.

He thought of some of the American comics he had read. Anytime a superhero fell in love, the one they loved was put into terrible danger. He could never let that happen to Usagi. She wouldn't be kidnapped because of him. She wouldn't be hurt because of him. She wouldn't be killed because of him.

No. He would keep her safe from the Dark Generals, and himself.

Inside the cabin he could hear her muttering under her breath for a long time, and then it went quiet. He sighed in relief and sat down. She would be angry, he was sure, but eventually she would realize that nothing that put her in danger was worth the risk.

He stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of grey-blue in the early morning. Leaning back on his hands, he contemplated what his next moves would be. First he would have to get Usagi to stay hidden inside the cabin. Then he would make his way back to his car, drive to Tokyo, and wait for Sailor Moon to appear.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. First though, he would have to go and collect something for her to eat. With that thought in mind he stood and launched himself into the nearest tree, jumping to another and another as he made his way back toward his car. In a case like this it wouldn't be smart to call for take-out. Instead he transformed back into Chiba Mamoru and unlocked his door, climbing in to drive to the nearest grocery store. He would have to find some foods that didn't need much work to prepare. Usagi was a notoriously bad cook and he couldn't stomach the thought of her trapped inside a burning cabin.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since Tuxedo Kamen had stormed away, and Usagi was growing desperate for him to return. She stood and went back to the door, making her way down the steps and onto the gravel path. No one was around. Birds sang in the trees, insects buzzed, and flowers surrounded the area. A mountain rose nearby, beautiful and majestic. It was a gorgeous area... for a prison.

With a sigh she began to walk, cursing under her breath when the stones hurt her feet. But if Tuxedo Kamen had already gone back to Tokyo to look for Sailor Moon, he wouldn't find her, and she couldn't take the chance that he would be forced to face the dark generals alone. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her and kept walking.

Each step away from the cabin hurt her feet, and her heart. If he returned to find her gone he would lose his trust in her, but if he was already in Tokyo he would be in grave danger. He had never faced a Youma alone. She knew because he had appeared the same night she had. It had been easy to verify that. There were no reports of the masked hero before that night at OSA-P.

Continuing her journey, unable to henshin, was a slow painstaking process. She didn't know how long she had been walking, but her feet were aching and bleeding and she knew she'd gone only about two miles. Whenever there was a patch of grass she walked on that instead. Wishing she had shoes would get her no where. She could only continue on, praying she could get to him before he put himself in grave danger.

Frustrated, she sped up. She had to get to him. Had to protect him. She needed her brooch, which she always kept on her bedside table at night. She hoped he wasn't already in Tokyo and cursed herself for waiting too long.

And from what she'd overheard others could be in danger. People she loved. Naru and Umino, Motoki and Reika, Haruna-sensei. Mamoru. She snorted. She wished she didn't care so much about the arrogant highschooler, but she did. Even when he teased her mercilessly. Even when he pulled her hair. Even when he walked away. And he always did.

She sighed and again hurried her pace.

There was a rush of sound, a noise of aggravation, and then she was pulled into strong arms. For a moment she struggled, until she recognized the familiar scent of roses, and was that coffee?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tuxedo Kamen screamed at her. "You are the most irresponsible, stubborn, reckless girl I've ever met!"

"I-" she didn't get to continue as he covered her mouth with his hand and continued his rant.

"I go out of my way to bring you somewhere no one would think to look for you and what do you do?" It must have been a rhetorical question as he didn't pause for breath as he continued. "And look at your feet? What the hell were you thinking. How am I supposed to leave and go find Sailor Moon and protect the people of Tokyo and _you_ if I can't trust you to stay where I put you? I mean seriously, I know you can be a little wild, but this is absolutely rediculous. I have half a mind to tie you to the damn bed until I get back."

By the time he'd finished yelling at her she had been deposited on a chair in the cabin and Tuxedo Kamen had dug a first aid kit from his subspace pocket.

"Going out without shoes." He shook his head angrily.

"I had to get back to Tokyo!" she shouted.

"Why? What possible reason could you have to put yourself in danger?" He was yelling now even as he tenderly cared for her feet.

"I have people I need to protect," she yelled back. "And you're one of them. I have people I love in that city, and I know what they're planning. I have to stop it!"

"You can't!" he yelled. "I got your family out, that has to be enough for now."

Usagi sniffled. Mamoru was still in the city. She had to get back there, had to stop the dark generals from completing their plan. "I can't leave the people I care about. Not any of them. There are people I love in Tokyo."

"No one is worth risking your life over!" he yelled.

"He is," she murmured. He stopped. Everything in the room stopped.

"Who?" he asked. "Whoever it is, I'll get them out."

Frowning at his strange tone, Usagi contemplated what to say. "It's not just him," she said, "I have friends. Friends who have been seen with me."

"Who is he?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his voice quieter now.

Usagi snorted. "A boy I don't even think likes me, and yet..." she sighed. "He teases me all the time. Yells at me. Tells me what to do. Makes fun of my grades..." She trailed off. "But Mamoru is special, and I won't let him, or anyone else be controlled by the Negaverse. I have to stop them!"

As soon as he dropped her foot, Usagi launched herself up and hurried for the door. "I'm going back to save them, and you won't stop me. I need my brooch!"

"You're planning to walk back to Tokyo in bare feet?" he asked incredulously. "You've done some ridiculous things in your time Odango, but this? This tops them all!"

"What did you just call me?" Usagi asked, staring at the masked man, eyes wide with shock.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Chiba Mamoru!" Usagi screamed. Shame washed over her. She'd just admitted she cared about him, to his face, not knowing who he was.

He looked up at her, eyes filling with horror. "You can't tell anyone who I am," he said. "It could get you kidnapped, or hurt, or..." he trailed off, shuddering.

Usagi was in a state of shock. Her mind reeled with everything she had just learned. "I need my brooch!" she said, and turned back to the door.

Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I won't let you go back there and be taken to the Negaverse Usagi!" he yelled. "I won't!"

"Then go get my damn brooch!" she screamed.

"Why do you need a stupid piece of jewelry?" he asked.

"Because you baka, that's how I transform into Sailor Moon!"

* * *

If Usagi had hauled off and punched him, he wouldn't have been more stunned. Shock made him lose his transformation and he stood there in front of her, plain Chiba Mamoru again, in the slacks and white collared shirt he had worn the day before.

"It really is you," she murmured.

"Did you just say you're Sailor Moon?" he asked, and he knew he sounded as shocked as he felt. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. He watched her carefully as she bit her lip, wishing he could kiss her in spite of the revelation he had just received.

"Yes," she finally sighed. "But I need my brooch. I have to get back to Tokyo and save those people." She paused. "I guess I mean, we have to."

Mamoru reached into his subspace pocket and started pulling out the things he had grabbed before leaving her house the night before. Manga, the stuffed bunny, and the pile of clothing in which he'd wrapped the golden brooch. He lifted it and looked, realizing he should have recognized it for what it was. "I've seen this on you every day since I met you," he said, "and dozens of times on Sailor Moon. Why didn't I realize it was the same?"

"Luna said its because of the glamour," Usagi said, her voice gentle as she took the brooch from his hand. "You're the only one who knows."

"Luna?" he asked. "The cat?"

Usagi snorted. "She's not a normal cat. She talks. A lot."

"So you're..." he couldn't even finish the sentence. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this tiny girl who was so klutzy and gentle was the same powerful warrior he had been fighting alongside for a month.

"Sailor Moon," she finished for him. "Yeah. I didn't want the job, and I'm not that great at it yet, but it's mine."

There was a long silence and then he heard her whisper. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up," she said in a voice that was quiet but full of power.

Bright pink and silver lights encircled her, lifting her from the ground. He blushed as he clothing vanished, leaving her covered only by the sparkling light, before fuchsia ribbons wrapped around her body forming her fuku. Boots, gloves, choker, hair pieces, and earrings all appeared, and he was staring at Sailor Moon where little Tsukino Usagi had been.

The strange pain he felt when she usually transformed was absent, but the tug to let his own henshin take him was overpowering. A rose appeared in his hand and he pulled downwards. With a flash of light his tuxedo, mask, cape, and hat appeared, his clothing vanishing in the same moment. The cape waved behind him as though there were a heavy wind, but that was it. His transformation wasn't nearly as flashy, or beautiful, as hers.

"Well you just get all the luck," she muttered. "Not naked at all," she added with a grumble. "Why am I stuck naked transforming... and covered in pretty lights and ribbons and you get to be all macho and cool?"

He couldn't help chuckling at her irritated words. "Just lucky I guess."

They both released their transformations again and he urged her to sit down and eat. They talked over their meal, but avoided any heavy topics, for which he was grateful. He was still reeling over the fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon, and that she somehow cared about him. Not Tuxedo Kamen. Chiba Mamoru. The orphan.

"So, now can we go take down the dark generals?"

Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "You got it," he said. "But first, you might want to change into your normal clothes."

Usagi glared at him and grabbed the clothing he had picked, storming into the bathroom.

* * *

Once they were in Mamoru's car silence enveloped them both for a long time. Usagi was still feeling embarrassed that she'd admitted her feelings, and Mamoru was probably shocked that a ridiculous, clumsy teenager was Sailor Moon. She sighed, wondering if she'd just ruined any chance she'd ever had with him by letting him know who she really was.

Mamoru cleared his throat, his fingers tapping on the wheel. He seemed nervous, though Usagi wasn't sure why he should be. Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen just made sense. Usagi as Sailor Moon... not so much.

After another long silence he cleared his throat a second time. "I'm sorry," he said. "About yelling at you, I mean. I didn't know who you were and..." he coughed. "Look, I care about you okay, and the thought of you getting hurt makes me lose my cool."

Shock rolled over her and she turned to stare at him. "You care?" she squeaked.

After a third throat clearing he nodded. "I have almost since the moment we met." He frowned. "Oddly, I was starting to care for Sailor Moon too, but I decided if I had to choose, I'd pick you. I didn't know you were the same person. If I had, I would have... I don't really know. We still would have had to get your family out, but..." he coughed. "We can fight the generals together."

"I care about you too," Usagi said, touching his hand. "I have since the beginning. I remember I was so angry at you for teasing me, but when I went to walk away something made me look back. I didn't want to leave, if that makes any sense."

Mamoru nodded, though his eyes stayed on the road. "Perfect sense," he murmured. "I sought you out," he continued. "Started hanging out where you did, just so I could see you. But I couldn't let you get close because I thought it would put you in danger. Everything makes so much more sense now."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, hearing something in his tone she didn't understand.

"Usagi I can feel you transform. Every single time. I feel drawn to your side. I can feel when you're afraid, sense when you're in danger. Then last night, when I heard them talking about taking you to the Negaverse, I didn't even stop to think about it. I pulled out as much yen as I could, bought two prepaid phones and raced to your house as fast as my feet would carry me. I couldn't think of anything but getting to you in time. I didn't calm down until I picked you up. I had to save my little bunny. My Usako."

Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him. "Mamo-chan," she breathed.

He cleared his throat for what seemed to be the thousandth time since they'd climbed into the car and reached his hand out, touching her cheek gently. Then he focused back on the road. "Now, how do we get them to take their focus off of you?" he asked.

Usagi sighed. "Without Luna, we're going to have to come up with a plan on our own," she said.

* * *

That night, two heroes raced across the rooftops, and working side by side, dismantled the strange machinery that had been placed on Tokyo Tower. The four generals appeared to attack and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen worked together, better than they ever had before. They moved like two halves of a whole as they fought the men, who raged and screamed at them.

A strange stick with a crescent moon at the top appeared in Usagi's hand and words fell out of her mouth. "Moonlit Evocation Obliteration,"' she whispered, and all memory of Tsukino Usagi disappeared from the four men. They destroyed the pieces of the contraption that had been built, smashing them to bits, and backed away while the men lay in a strange sleep on a nearby roof.

"Someday we're going to heal those men," Usagi said, sitting on his couch an hour later. "I think they're important."

"You're right," Mamoru said. "Your parents should be calling me soon," he added.

Usagi grinned. "Too bad I don't need to be in hiding anymore."

Mamoru laughed. "Who said you don't? I don't have anywhere to be."


	9. Gone

**Author's Note:** This one is going to be really hard to read guys. It was very difficult to write it, but I was just laying down last night and it came to me, fully developed in my mind, and I picked up my phone and started typing... enough so I wouldn't forget it anyways. Then as soon as I could this morning I started typing again. I have to warn you, I cried several times while I was writing...

* * *

 **Gone  
An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen stared at the large scorch mark and the tattered blue cloth that was all that remained of Sailor Moon. His mind refused to accept what he had just seen. Hobbling forward he fell to the ground next to the remnant of her fuku skirt and caught the piece in his hand before it could blow away.

It was his fault. He had been late. Now Sailor Moon was gone. He bowed his head in grief and a single tear fell.

Sailor Mars let out an ear piercing shriek. "You killed my best friend!" she screamed, rushing toward Jadeite, fingers bent into claws as she tried to scratch his face. The man didn't let her attack, simply grabbed her and turned her in his arms so she was facing the rest of them, and held her still. He didn't attack her though. In fact, he seemed as shocked as the rest of them.

Tuxedo Kamen watched as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury both readied their own attacks. They moved forward slowly, but he was faster. Much faster. A rose landed in front of the man holding the shrieking fire Senshi and blasted light and sound like a flash-bang.

Instantly the dark general loosened his hold and Tuxedo Kamen sent out a vine to pull the girl to his side. That was a new trick, and it almost surprised him, but he was more focused on what, or rather who, was missing as he reeled Mars to his side. He stepped in front of her quickly. He had failed Sailor Moon, but he would honor her by protecting the others.

A moment later Jadeite had disappeared and Mars launched herself down to the scorched pavement, sobbing, her body shaking with it. Little flames appeared frm her fingertips and her hair listed, sparking several times. It took several long seconds for the word she spoke repeatedly to pass through his exhaustion and shock.

"Usagi!" she whispered, over and over.

Tuxedo Kamen felt the ground fall away and landed hard on his butt, small rocks over the ground digging into him, barely noticed. Not her.

"No," he whispered.

He shook his head. Not her. Not Usagi. His world revolved around the tiny blonde. The one to see past his normal exterior to the teenaager within. The one who delighted him just by her presence, who made him laugh, and scream. The one who… Not her!

"No," he said.

It couldn't be. Not Her! Tomorrow morning he would get up for school and hurry down the sidewalk, waiting expectantly, and like always they would collide. They would shout at each other. Then he would walk the rest of the way to school, grinning happily because her eyes had sparked with inner fire, and her face had colored, and her cute little nose had scrunched up.

"No!" he yelled.

He couldn't lose his little Odango Atama. NOT HER! She was the only girl who didn't either fawn over him or treat him like he was broken. He couldn't lose the girl who could make him laugh and lose his temper in the same breath. He couldn't lose the girl he…

"No!"

The scream tore at his throat and reverberated off the buildings surrounding their pathetic little group. The others started and turned to look at him, but he didn't care. He didn't care if the whole world stared, if they even knew who he was, as long as it wasn't true. Usagi couldn't be gone.

"Not her damnit! No!"

He looked at Mercury, his eyes pleading as much as his voice. "Tell me it's not true," he begged. "Tell me it's not Usagi!"

But Mercury only looked at him and sobbed.

Broken, he sat on the ground, the little piece of blue cloth clutched tight in his fist. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't let it be true. He would just have to find her and prove she was alive.

"She's not dead," he muttered. "She isn't. I won't let her be dead. Not her!"

He stood and focused on the link he had always felt with Sailor Moon. And felt nothing.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. He never felt it when she want transformed. No, she must have been thrown by the blast. That was the only explanation. Tottering like a drunk he moved to the shadows and began his search. She had to be somewhere.

Each shadow cleared broke his heart, but he refused to give up. He had to find Sailor Moon… Usagi. He had to find Usagi. He didn't give a rat's ass about her hero self. He wanted his little Odango Atama, his Usagi, his teeny tiny Usako. He wanted her back, and he wasn't going to rest until he found her.

Shaking his head as the others tried to talk to him, he muttered again. "She's not dead. I won't believe she's dead. No body. No proof. She's just missing. That's all it is. She's been taken somewhere. Maybe by the Negaverse."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Mercury said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She was right there when the attack fell."

He jerked away and turned to stare at her. "She's not dead! I won't let her be dead! Not her! Oh, Kami, please! Not little Usagi. No!" He glared at the three Senshi who were looking at him with pity, and turned back to his search. "I won't give up Odango," he muttered. "I'll find you. I promise."

"Did he just say Odango?" Mars asked. "He said Odango. Oh kami-sama! Mamoru?"

"What?" he asked, not really paying attention. "I'm busy. I have to find my Usako."

"Oh no!" Jupiter covered her face with both hands. "Why didn't we see it?" she asked.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't know, and didn't care. He'd figured out who they were the moment he knew Sailor Moon was Usagi. Rei, Ami, Makoto. Well he didn't care. He didn't care if they knew who he was or not. He didn't care about anything but getting Usagi back. And he would finally tell her the truth. He loved her. Loved her more and more each time he saw her. Loved her more than his own life. Loved her and wanted to marry her, protect her forever, be her best friend and her lover. When he found her, he was never letting go again.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru searched through the paper, as he had every morning for the past ten days. No ads about a girl appearing and needing information. He sighed. He would just have to keep looking. It was the same every day. He got up, searched through the three newspapers he had delivered to his door now.

Then he would make the same trip he had made every day since Usagi went missing. He would go to each of the hospitals in Tokyo. He would ask about a little blonde girl with the bluest eyes, and would wait, hardly able to breathe, while the intake nurse looked through their files. Then he would thank her and and leave, going to the next.

When the search at each of the hospitals was done, he would go to the police, as he had every morning since her disappearance. There he would probably run into her father again, or perhaps her cousin and brother. When that was over, he would walk to her house, and knock. He would recieve the most gentle hug he had ever been given, and a plea to never give up. He would tell Usagi's mother all that he had done, and pormise, again, not to stop looking.

Then he would search every inch of the neighborhood where she had disappeared and move in circles, going outward. He would focus on every inch of ground, searching for clues. The girls might have given up, but he had not. He never would.

A knock sounded on his door and he hurried to open it. Motoki entered, looking sad and worried. He patted Mamoru on the shoulder and walked into the apartment. "No clues?" he asked, shaking his head. "If she was alive, wouldn't she have shown up by now?" His tone was gentle. It set Mamoru's teeth on ede.

Mamoru bit his lip, the same way Usagi always did. It made him feel closer to her somehow. "I don't know Toki. I feel like I'm missing something big here. There is no way that attack could have killed her. What if she was abducted right under our noses and we're missing it because we all saw what we expected to see. Her death?"

"Mamoru-kun, the girls were there too. They saw it happen. They said she was right there when the attack hit."

Mamoru growled. "I've seen her take hits ten times worse and she didn't die," he argued, but Motoki was shaking his head. "Listen," he said, imploring with his eyes for Motoki not to give up, "she's been taken somewhere, or pulled somewhere. The Dark Kingdom has her maybe. Or she got launched somewhere and hit her head and doesn't remember who she is. There was no body Toki!"

Motoki shook his head and lowered himself to the couch, looking like an old man. "Mamoru, we're all worried about you. Even Naru came to me and begged me to talk to you."

Naru. Usagi's best friend. No. She wouldn't give up on Usagi. It wasn't possible. "You're lying."

"You need real sleep Mamoru. You're making mistakes in battle that will get you killed. You've become a danger to yourself and the other Senshi. I get you feel guilty for not getting there in time, but this has to stop." He frowned. "Usagi's gone man."

Mamoru roared and launched himself at Motoki. "She's not! She's not dead. Why won't any of you LISTEN?" He clung to his friend's collar and began to sob. "She's not dead," he whispered. "She's not dead."

Motoki patted his back, but he obviously wasn't listening. He wanted Mamoru to go lay down, to take a nap. Mamoru shook his head and pulled himself together. He was no good to Usagi as a sobbing wreck. He had to be strong. He had to find her. He wouldn't give up.

"I don't just feel guilty," he said, swiping his hands over his drenched cheeks. "I love her. I would know if she was dead. I would know." He turned and stormed out of the apartment. Motoki followed him, talking, begging him to be reasonable. But it was Motoki and the girls who weren't being reasonable. He pulled a scrap of blue cloth from his pocket and rubbed his cheek with the soft fabric. "I'll find you Usako," he murmured.

Motoki chased after him, walking quickly to catch up. He followed Mamoru to the hospitals, saw the pitying looks he recieved from the intake nurses. He followed him to the police station, where Mamoru and Kenji locked eyes and then leaned on one another as they waited for any word from the detectives. He followed Mamoru as he walked slowly to the Tsukino house, where he was given a huge hug and another thank you from Ikuko.

Finally Mamoru was able to begin the daily search. He scanned the ground, the walls and windows, walked through every alley, knelt in the grass at every park. Motoki watched, visibly concerned, but Mamoru was ignoring him. He wasn't about to listen to anyone tell him it was time to stop searching. He was never going to give up. Not until he died. Even then he would haunt the Earth, searching for the other half of his soul.

"Mamoru enough!" Motoki said.

Startled, he looked over at his friend. "What?" he asked.

"It's nearly two in the morning," Motoki answered. "If you don't go home and sleep, you'll be no good tomorrow!"

Mamoru nodded. "You're right. I have to keep up my strength for the search." His stomach growled. "I need to eat and sleep. Then I can start fresh in the morning.

Motoki wrapped an arm around Mamoru's shoulders, and he realized his friend was crying. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to break down. They could break down when Usagi was safe at home.

* * *

Thirty-eight days had passed since his little bunny had gone missing. Mamoru knew she was out there. Knew that somewhere she was either captured, or hurt, and couldn't come home. People were waiting for her. People loved her.

Every morning Mamoru checked the papers. He had six now, delivered to his door. He would fill his thermos with coffee, grab himself a piece of toast, and make his way out of the apartment, worry and sadness filling him.

He would call the hospitals, each and every one in Tokyo, while he walked to the police station. He would wait, usually no more than five minutes, for the detective to come out and see him.

"It's time to give up," one of the officers said, hardly looking him in the eye. "She's gone," he added.

"No," Mamoru said, frowning. "She's not gone. Not her. Not Usagi."

The man shook his head as he turned to get the detective in charge of the case. Mamoru was used to it. He was used to the looks of pity. He was used to the others giving up. Now, only he and her family was looking, and it seemed like Kenji was about to call off his own search to spare his wife and son more grief.

A cough sounded behind him and he turned to see Usagi's cousin Haruki standing there. The two of them had met here nearly every morning for a week. Since her father had stopped coming. "Morning Mamoru," he said in a soft voice. "Any news?"

"Not yet Haruki," he said. "But she's out there. I can feel it. I know she's still out there."

'My uncle seems to have given up," he said sadly. "He's not eating or sleeping, and has been sitting in his chair for days. Then this morning he got up and said he had to go to work."

"Sorry Haruki. That has to be tough. I won't give up though. I'll never stop."

Haruki slapped his back. "I know. I know." He sat down and Mamoru copied him. "Shingo's still a wreck. Having nightmares every night about all the bad things that could happen to her." He sighed. "Not sure how much more of it he can take. And Auntie Kuko… well, she's been put on some medicine to help her. Uncle Kenji asked me not to talk about the search anymore. Told me to ask you to stop going to see her."

"What?" Mamoru asked, startled. If there was one other person on the planet who understood, it was Ikuko. "She needs me to keep her informed."

"I think so too, but my uncle has put his foot down." Haruki sighed. "I'll tell her you haven't given up though, and that I haven't either. That should help."

Mamoru shook his head. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. "She needs to hear it," he said. "Every single day."

Haruki frowned, but said nothing.

The detective came out then, and knelt in front of the two teenagers. "Guys, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. She hasn't been found and I can't keep people out there searching. If we hear anything, we'll call you, but you need to move on with your lives."

"You don't want us coming in anymore?" Haruki asked.

The detective shook his head. "It's not that. It's that it's not healthy for you two to be so focused on this and forget to live your lives. I'm going to ask you to stop coming in every day. Instead, call me once a week. Every Monday morning. How's that?"

"Fine," Haruki said, sounding angry. "Fine." He stood and stormed out of the station.

Mamoru stood and followed at a slower pace. It seemed like everyone was giving up on Usagi. He frowned and began walking towards the place where she went missing. Like he did every day, he began his search there and worked in ever widening circles. There had to be something, some clue he had missed.

Haruki followed him to the spot where the scorch mark stood on the road. It hadn't disappeared even after a month. Mamoru stared at it for a moment, but hurriedly began his search.

"Is that where she was standing?" Haruki asked.

"Yes. But, like I've said a dozen times, she's taken far worse hits than that and walked away from them. She heals in about a day at most. She's fast, and she's smart. She has to be out there somewhere. Alone and afraid. Maybe she doesn't remember who she is. Maybe the Negaverse took her. I don't know. But I know she's not dead." Mamoru frowned as he searched through an alley, Haruki coming with him and beginning to move trash and boxes to the side.

"How do you know?" Haruki asked. "You always seem so sure, but the others… they think she's dead."

"She isn't," Mamoru insisted, then turned and looked Haruki in the eye. "I told you I felt drawn to Sailor Moon whenever she transformed, right?"

Haruki nodded. "Like a link of some sort."

"Exactly. Well, it might be a bit different, but there is a link between me and Usagi too. I don't feel her thoughts and emotions, but if she was dead, I would know. I would lay down and die. So she isn't dead."

"She means that much to you?" Haruki asked. "Everyone said you were always fighting."

Mamoru choked on a laugh. "We were. Probably still will be when she comes home. We're both temperamental sorts, and I have no idea how to keep my mouth shut around her. I love her so much Haruki, and all I ever did was pick on her."

"Well you and I can keep searching," Haruki said.

Nodding his thanks, Mamoru turned to the next street. "This way," he said, nodding to the route he normally took.

* * *

It had been a long, and exhausting fifty-three days. A few days before, Haruki had said he couldn't take it anymore. Mamoru nodded in understanding, but he continued to read the papers, to make his phone calls, and to search.

School had started back up, and he went, but rushed out the moment the bell rang to look for Usagi. He wasn't ready to give up.

Motoki and the girls had tried an intervention. They'd sat him down and told him he wasn't facing reality. They'd even suggested he needed to go into the hospital for a while to learn to accept reality. Mamoru just shook his head, walked out of the arcade, and hadn't been back.

He hadn't talked to any of them in weeks. The only person he still talked to daily was Usagi's mother. The moment her husband left the house, Ikuko would pick up the phone and call him. He would tell her all the people he'd called, and the places he'd looked. She was sad, but doing a bit better, or at least pretending to.

Every day Mamoru would reassure her that he would never give up. Never stop looking. This morning he was going through the same alley he had fifty-three times and he was shaking his head. Searching this way was getting him nowhere. He needed to try a different way. Instead of continuing his search pattern, he transformed and leaped to the roof of the shorter building.

Then he was racing away over the rooftops above Tokyo. He made it to the park where he and Usagi often saw one another. There was a bench overlooking the stream that fed into a pond. A little bridge went over that stream. He and Usagi had declared the place a hostility free zone. They never argued there. It was where he felt closest to her.

He sat on the bench, imagining what Usagi might say to him if she was there. How would she feel about everyone thinking she was dead? How would she feel about everyone giving up on her? Mamoru sighed. He closed his eyes and pictured her face.

 _Usagi really was very beautiful. She had soft, pale skin, bright cerulean blue eyes, and silky blonde hair, that when down trailed past her feet. He'd seen it once, down from it's odangoes. He pictured her as closely as he could remember, and mentally stared at the image._

 _"Mamoru?" she asked._

 _"Usako! I've been so worried. You've been missing for so long."_

 _"I can't be missing. I'm right here," she said, sounding confused._

 _Mamoru laughed. "Silly Odango Atama," he said. "Don't you remember the battle? You were hit and disappeared. The others think you're dead."_

 _"Am I? Dead?"_

 _"I doubt it," Mamoru insisted. "I keep looking and keep looking, but I've had no clues. The others think I'm losing it. Want me to check myself into a hospital so they can help me cope with your loss. But I've seen you take dozens of hits worse than that one," he insisted._

 _"Mamoru, are you telling me you've seen me in battle? How is that possible?"_

 _Mamoru sighed. "Because I'm Tuxedo Kamen," he said, staring into her gorgeous eyes._

 _"What?" even in his imagination her screech hurt his ears._

 _"Stop screeching Odango," he said, laughing. Even in his mind she was adorable when she lost her temper. Her eyes blazed, and she stared him down. He chuckled. "I didn't know who you were until after the fight. I've had fifty-three days to get used to the idea. I bet you're pretty surprised though huh?"_

 _"Yes. Kami Mamoru, it seems insane. The guy that hates me is the same one that protects me… Is this a dream?"_

 _"It is," Mamoru confirmed, "but it's my dream. And I've never hated you. Not for a single second. I love you Usagi. I've loved you since you yelled at me that very first time." He sighed, staring into her eyes. "I can't go on without you."_

 _"Mamoru, are you lying?" she asked, sounding extremely vulnerable. "This is a weird dream."_

 _"I'm not lying Usako. I do love you. I was just too much of a stupid baka coward to tell you."_

 _Her eyes softened. "Mamoru, I love you too. This is crazy though. I need to wake up. My heart will break if I think you love me only to wake up and realize it was just a dream." Usagi let out a sad sigh._

 _"I wish I could hold you," Mamoru said. "I want to find you so much Usako. I need to know where you are." He let her see how upset he really was. Let the tears fall and the sobs shake his body._

"Hey, are you alright young man?"

Mamoru blinked his eyes open to see an elderly woman standing in front of him. He slowly shook his head. "No," he said. "But I will be as soon as I find her." He stood and walked away, trying not to let anyone else see him cry.

* * *

Fifty-six days long days had passed. Loneliness ate at Mamoru. He hadn't given up his search, and the others hadn't given up their insistence that he stop. He'd begun avoiding them. He saw Motoki, and now Haruki, in school, but he didn't interact much with them. He said what he needed to say and then moved on. He wasn't interested in being told what was best for him.

He needed Usagi. He wasn't giving up until his very last breath.

Somehow, sitting on that bench and thinking of her had brought on a dream of her so vivid it had caused tears. But it had been three days since then. Now, more than ever, he wanted to see her face. To hear her voice.

Instead of going to school after he made his calls, Mamoru headed for their park, and their bench. He walked in silence, jacket buttoned closed, hands in his pockets, head down, and moved at a fast clip so he didn't have to bother with pleasantries.

The gaggle of girls that had long followed him seemed to be finally taking the hint. He wanted nothing to do with any of them. The only person he wanted was Usagi, and she was still beyond his reach.

He spotted the bench and his pace quickened. Settling into it, he stared out at the bridge, the tiny stream, the pond, and then closed his eyes picturing Usagi's face. He'd tried to call up her image while he was at home. He'd tried in several other places too. And while he'd been able to see her face, the vivid dream state hadn't come back.

Now, sitting in their spot, he imagined the soft hair that fell over her forehead, the pale skin and the dreamy blue eyes.

 _"I think I'm dreaming again," Usagi said, her eyes widening as she stared at him._

 _"No. I'm the one who's dreaming," Mamoru argued. "I needed to see your face. I can't take you being gone for so long."_

 _"Fifty-three days is a long time," Usagi said, biting her lip in that way that drove Mamoru nearly mad wanting to kiss her._

 _"Fifty-six now," he explained. "It's been three days since I dreamed last time."_

 _"Three days? How have you not slept?"_

 _Mamoru sighed. "I have slept. But I can only dream of you here?"_

 _"Where is here? I can only see your face," Usagi said. It seemed like she wanted to reach out and touch him, but she didn't. He could really only see her face, but he had an impression of the rest of her. Far too still._

 _"I'm at our bench in the park. Where the truce holds."_

 _Usagi let out a little giggle. "I love that spot."_

 _"Me too," Mamoru told her. "Not just because it's beautiful, but because whenever I see you here, you're smiling."_

 _"You too," Usagi murmured. "You have such a different look when you smile. I've always liked it. Not that fake smile you give to your fan club. The one you only give to Motoki, or me, or when you sit on that bench."_

 _"I need to find you," Mamoru insisted. "I miss you so much."_

 _"I don't know where I am," Usagi said. "Or even if any of this is real. When I open my eyes I see silvery light. When I close them, I dream of you."_

 _"I wish you were here," Mamoru told her. "I want to see you get all angry because I pulled your hair, or running so fast you don't know I'm there until you hit me with that adorable nose."_

 _Usagi giggled. "If this is a dream, it's a good one," she said. "I don't think I want to wake up,"_

 _"I know I don't," Mamoru insisted. "I could just sit here forever, talking to you."_

 _"What about school Mamoru? You want to be a doctor. You can't do that if you miss school."_

 _Mamoru sighed and stared into her eyes. "Can I be really honest here?" he asked._

 _"Of course. It's a dream."_

 _"I don't want to be a doctor. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to hang out with Motoki or the girls, or anyone. I don't want to eat, or do anything. Without you here, the world feels… flat, empty, worthless. I think, if you really had died, I would have too. I would have just laid on the ground beside you, closed my eyes, and given up."_

 _"You can't mean that Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled. "You have to live, even if I die." She started to cry. "I can't imagine the world without you in it."_

 _"Exactly," Mamoru said. "That's exactly my point. There is no world for me without you. I don't feel anything anymore, except when I think of you. I don't give a shit that our friends are worried. I don't care what my teachers say about pulling my grades up. I just want you. And I don't think I'll be able to live again until I find you. I wish you were more than a dream and you could just tell me where you are."_

 _"I don't know," Usagi said, tears still streaming down her face. "I remember a Youma, and then nothing. I was here in this silver light."_

 _Mamoru sighed. "You have to come home."_

 _Usagi bit her lip. "So, you're the only one left still looking she asked?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Maybe you should stop. Maybe it will be better for you to give up and start over. If you're real, and you love me, I know it has to be hard. I love you too, but I can't take the thought of you not living your life."_

 _"I don't want my life without you Usagi."_

 _She gasped and he thought she wanted to smack him. "Listen here you baka!" she screeched. "You will get your butt up off of that bench and go find Motoki. You will see the girls, go to school, drink lots of black coffee, and live your life. I won't let you waste away!"_

 _"Waste away?" Mamoru's laugh wasn't pretty or lighthearted. "Usagi, I don't care about that. I want you back, and until that happens I see no point in trying to live a life I don't want. And if I ever gave up, even for a second, I would fall. I would never get back up again. So I don't plan to give up, because I know you're out there. You're there somewhere. I just have to know where to look."_

 _"This isn't healthy Mamo-chan. You need to live, or you'll be wasted away to nothing before you even find me."_

 _"I eat and sleep," Mamoru argued._

 _"Obviously not enough," she snapped. "Your cheeks are sunken, you have dark circles under your eyes, and you look like you haven't even tried to brush your hair."_

 _Mamoru laughed, this time feeling happier. He liked it when she yelled at him. "I'll try harder," he promised._

 _"You'd better, or I won't talk to you," she said. He had the distinct impression she wanted to cross her arms and toss her head._

 _"Yes Usako," he said, trying to make his voice as hang-dog as possible. His attempt was rewarded with a bright giggle._

 _"Now run along and get something to eat Mamo-chan," Usagi ordered._

 _"Fine," he said. "But I'll be back."_

 _"Good. You need someone to watch out for you."_

 _"I could say the same thing about you Usako," he said, smiling._

 _"By Mamo-chan. Be safe."_

 _"Bye Usako, my sweet dream."_

When Mamoru opened his eyes again the sun was high in the sky. He stretched and headed for the Crown. He would do as Dream Usagi ordered, because he knew if he didn't then he would fail her. He couldn't let himself get sick or no one would be searching for her.

The surprise and elation on Motoki's face when he entered the arcade made Mamoru feel bad. He hadn't really been trying to neglect his friendships, but he had. He sat at the counter.

"Can I get a coffee and a burger Toki?" he asked.

"Sure!" the blonde haired server smiled enthusiatically. He put in the order for the burger and poured the coffee. "How are you man? I was worried when you didn't show up at school."

"I'm alright," he hedged. "Following some orders to take better care of myself." He shrugged. He wasn't about to tell his friend Usagi had told him to do so, but the thought of her was heavy on his mind.

"Are you... " Motoki seemed to stumble on his words. "Are you still looking?"

Mamoru nodded. "I am. And I won't ever stop. But I will start trying harder to do other things too," he said, giving a soft sigh. Usagi wanted him in school, so he would go to school. She wanted him to sleep, so he would sleep. She wanted him to see Motoki, so he would do that too. He would do anything for her, except give up.

"I'm glad you're getting back to your life." Motoki frowned. "Just don't get your hopes too high." he cautioned.

"Toki, I love you man, but if you keep up with that line of conversation we are going to have a problem. You're the closest thing I have to a brother, and I want to see you, to hang out with you, but I won't stop. She isn't dead. She isn't."

"How do you know?" Motoki asked, sounding strained.

"Because I'm not dead," Mamoru answered, meeting his friend's eyes. Motoki flinched and pulled back and he wondered what his friend saw in his own eyes.

* * *

It had been seventy-two days since Usagi's disappearance. Since his dream Usagi had ordered Mamoru back to his life, he had been doing better. He went to school, sat in the Crown and did his homework while he spent time with Motoki. He wasn't making mistakes during battles anymore. He ate, and he slept.

He also hadn't stopped looking for Usagi. He spent an hour every day making calls, and another searching the city for her. Then, as the sun started to set, he would make his way to the bench, wrap himself in a blanket, and let his mind open to the dream.

 _"So what did you do today?" she asked. She always asked. Every time they talked, she wanted to know how he was, what he was doing, who he had seen, and what they had said._

 _"Went to the Crown for a bit. Spent some time with Toki. I saw the other girls. Rei seems a bit better. She's not accidentally flaming things anymore. She actually laughed once too. I haven't seen her laugh in a long time."_

 _"What about the others? Are they okay?"_

 _"They're sticking together. Makoto still cries a lot and Ami is very quiet, but I think if they stick together, they'll be okay."_

 _"What about Luna?" Usagi asked. "Has she still been losing her fur?"_

 _Mamoru frowned. He wished he could give her better news. He hadn't seen Luna often since her disappearance. The first few times she'd looked okay, but tired and sad. Now she was listless and her fur was falling out. "She's still losing it," he said softly. "I'm not the only one who wants you home."_

 _"Poor Luna. Now, what did Motoki-onii-san say when you told him you passed the test?"_

 _"He was happy. I'm pretty sure he wants to try another intervention though. He keeps looking at me with sad eyes. I hate that. I swear, he thinks if he just sets me up on a date I'll 'get over it' and move on. Not gonna happen."_

 _"Do you want to?" Usagi asked, her eyes blinking rapidly._

 _"Want to what?"_

 _"Date?" she whispered._

 _"Not unless the date is with you. Now, tell me what has been going on. Did you see the flash of light again?"_

 _Usagi had seen a strange flash of golden light several times in the past few days. She said it came just before she started dreaming of him. He'd been wondering about it. Was she really a dream? Or was this something more? Could she be lying somewhere unconscious. In a hospital bed perhaps?_

 _"Yes. Several times today actually." She'd begun judging her days by when he visited her. "I saw it just after our last dream ended, and then again and again for a while after that. Nothing for a while, then just before you came it was brighter than ever."_

 _"I wonder what it is," Mamoru said. "I keep thinking you must be in a coma somewhere, or out there without your memory. What if these dreams are you trying to find your way back while I try and find you, and our souls are connecting or something?"_

 _Usagi bit her lip. "Maybe?" she said, though she sounded like she didn't believe it. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but sometimes I feel like I can almost hear you when you aren't with me in the dream."_

 _"Have the headaches stopped?" he asked._

 _"No, but they're better. Much better. Every time I see you they get better."_

 _He wondered if he should try to see her more often. "It's been seventy-two days Usagi. I want you to come home."_

 _"And I want to come home too," she whispered. "I'm afraid though."_

 _"Why?" he asked._

 _"Because everyone has given up, except you."_

 _"Not your mother," he said. "She told me she knows I'm going to find you."_

 _"She did?" Usagi asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Is she okay?"_

 _"She is. I think she lost it for a little while in the beginning, but day by day she's been getting stronger. She lost hope for a little while, but the last few days she said she feels you close to her. That's been a comfort."_

 _Usagi didn't say anything for a long time, just let the tears trickle down her face. Then she sniffled and smiled at him. "I want to come home," she said._

 _"Then come home," Mamoru demanded. "Help me find you."_

Mamoru blinked his eyes open when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up and stared into Rei's eyes. She looked better than she had earlier that day. "Come on," she whispered.

"Where?"

"I don't know," she said, giving a small shrug. "I just know we have to go."

Mamoru sighed, stood up, and folded his blanket. He tucked it into his subspace pocket and followed Rei out of the park. They walked in near silence.

"She's not dead," Mamoru said, for what felt like the millionth time since Usagi had disappeared.

"I know." Rei bit her lip. "I feel it too now."

He stopped and stared at her. "You do? Since when?"

"Over a week ago, I started noticing strange silver lights, and then golden ones, when I looked into the Great Fire. They danced around and around each other. Then I saw you and Usagi, together, but not. I followed you one night and I realized that every time you were on that bench I could feel her presence. I haven't dared to tell the others."

Mamoru sighed. "When I sit on that bench, I can talk to her. I see her, like a dream, but not because we both know we're dreaming."

Rei only nodded. "Have you noticed in the past couple days everyone seems to be doing a little better? I feel her getting closer and closer."

They stopped, and Mamoru realized they were standing just beyond the scorch mark on the street. They both stared at it, in complete silence. He heard the shuffle of footsteps and Haruki appeared from the shadows, carrying Luna. The little black cat looked excited. Shingo followed his cousin, his face full of hope. Her mother and father followed after them, at a slower pace.

From the other side of the street Ami and Makoto appeared, both looking like they were ready to pounce. Naru and Umino came running up behind them, and Motoki followed shortly, his hands wringing. There was a slight cough and Haruna-sensei, Usagi's teacher, broke away from the shadows and moved toward them.

"Call her," Rei ordered. Mamoru nodded.

"Usako!" he shouted. "Usako!"

Nothing happened. "Oi! Odango Atama. Get your butt back here right now or I won't go to school!"

Silver sparkles appeared on the street.

"That's it Odango," Mamoru said. "Come on little Usako. We need you. You have to come home now."

The sparkles increased, growing brighter as the coalesced.

"Your mother misses you Usagi. I miss you. Your friends miss you. It's time to come back."

A silvery-white chrysalis appeared just over the scorch mark and settled onto the ground. Mamoru stepped forward and put his hand over it. Golden light erupted from his palm, filtering down over the cocoon and making it disappear. He reached out and pulled Usagi into his arms.

"You came back," he whispered.

Usagi's eyes opened very slowly. She blinked up at him. "Mamo-chan?" she sounded so tired.

"Usako, I've got you," he said, kissing her forehead. "And I am never letting you go."

"I guess it wasn't a dream then," she said, and curled her face into his chest, falling asleep. She didn't wake through the cheers of their friends, or the sobs of her mother. She didn't wake when Luna lept up and settled onto her belly. She didn't wake up until he tried to lay her down on her bed. Then she whimpered. "You said you'd never let me go," she whined.

"And I won't," Mamoru promised, "but for right now, you need your sleep, and I doubt your father would appreciate me climbing into the bed with you."

"No, he would not," came her father's voice from the doorway. "Don't worry though. I'll let him stay in the guest room tonight."

Usagi gave a smile and a soft sigh before she fell back to sleep.


	10. Tux and Moon

**Tux and Moon**  
 **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

"Sailor Moon!"

The panicked voice was hushed, but she could feel herself being shaken gently. Strong arms surrounded her, making her feel warm and safe. Blinking open her tired eyes, she stared into the worried ones partially hidden behind the white domino mask.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she whispered.

It took a moment to remember the fight, the Youma they had just faced. She thought she'd dusted it, but hadn't been able to escape the retaliatory strike. It had been a strange youma, created to look like a massive crab mingled with the form of a woman. The hard shell could have cut her like glass. Thankfully she didn't seem to be torn up, but she had a splitting headache.

Closing her eyes again, she relaxed in his embrace, wanting only to fall asleep. Exhaustion was creeping up on her, an overwhelming urge to simply let go.

"No, Sailor Moon. You can't sleep right now," Tuxedo Kamen's said anxiously. She wondered why.

Sailor Moon sighed as Tuxedo Kamen touched her face with gentle fingers covered in a silky white glove. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the masked hero who had saved her more times than she could count.

"Th-thank you Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she whispered, feeling a mixture of emotions she still couldn't understand. No one else on earth had ever touched her so gently. She'd had a crush on him since the moment they'd first laid eyes on one another, but now it felt as though there was something more. She had never felt so connected to another person before.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" he asked, worry filling his voice.

"Hie. Arigato," she murmured as he helped her sit up. "Did I get her?" she wondered aloud, no longer hearing the constant screams of the Youma.

"Yes," he said. "But I think she got you too," he added, touching her forehead. At the pressure of his fingers, Sailor Moon gasped, blinding pain and white light coursing through her brain. "I'd better get you out of here," he added. "Don't want the news converging on us. I'd hate it if the Dark Kingdom thought they could attack again because you're injured."

Strong arms went around her, one slipping under her knees, the other behind her shoulders, and she was lifted into his embrace. Always, when he carried her like this, Sailor Moon wanted to stay with him forever. Even the first time he had held her the touch had somehow felt familiar. And after nearly three months of battles with the Negaverse, it truly was.

Sailor Moon snuggled close to him, wondering if Luna had made it to the battle. She looked, but did not see her feline advisor. Where could the little cat have gone?

"She isn't here," Tuxedo Kamen murmured. "I didn't see her at all."

"Luna," she muttered, wondering where her friend had disappreared to this time. Sailor Moon hoped she was checking in with Central. Maybe then she would have some idea where to look for another Senshi. She needed help. She and Tuxedo Kamen both did. She could tell he had to be as exhausted as she was.

Who was her dark knight? Did he have a life? A family? Was there a woman waiting at home, wondering where he was and if he was alright? Or parents that might catch him sneaking out? It was impossible to tell his age because of the glamour. She knew little more than that he was tall with raven-black hair, intense midnight blue eyes, and a need to rescue clumsy blonde heroines.

"I'm taking you up to that rooftop," he said, pointing with his chin at a familiar building close to the park. It was one she knew well. The Crown Game Center, an arcade run by the parents of one of her friends, Motoki, who worked there most afternoons.

"Okay," she said softly, trusting him to get her to safety. The Youma was defeated and no dark general had appeared. She hadn't even seen any victims. Taking one last look around, the two heroes were satisfied that all was well and no one had been hurt. Tuxedo Kamen leapt away, making the jump to a nearby tree branch, then a tall lamp post before touching down on the roof of a building. Two jumps later they were at the Crown and Tuxedo Kamen was gently lowering her to stand on her own two feet.

Though she was slightly dizzy, Sailor Moon gently pushed herself away from her rescuer. She wobbled slightly, but stood upright. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Any time," he said, giving her a cheeky smirk that somehow felt familiar. "Every time," he added, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Sailor Moon blushed. It was true that she tended to get hurt much more often than he did, and needed rescuing more often than not, but he didn't have to rub it in. Her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to yell at him angrily, when his look changed. Something in his eyes told her that he was about to change everything, but she still gasped when he moved closer and pulled her up against him. His arms tightened possessively around her, then he lifted one hand to her chin, tilting her face up to look at him before he laid several soft, tender kisses on her lips.

"So beautiful," he mumbled, and then his lips crashed into hers and his tongue parted her mouth for entry.

'Apparently there isn't a woman waiting for him at home then,' she thought in wonder. Sailor Moon felt her mind fuzz, her knees go weak, her heart pound, and the flutter of something incredible, but nervous, in her belly. She gasped slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her eyes closed automatically as she felt the incredile sensations he caused to stir inside her.

When their mouths parted Sailor Moon was gasping for breath and staring at him in wonder. Never before had she felt so complete. So incredibly whole.

"Wow," she breathed. For a first kiss she had to admit, at least to herself, that it had been the most intense experience of her life. And considering she faced Youma and Dark Generals on a regular basis, that was saying something. She couldn't help staring at him in wonder.

Tuxedo Kamen smirked again, but his eyes were softer when he gazed at her. "Wow," he echoed. He tucked her up against him and she could feel his body turning as he looked back toward the park.

Anxiety welled up inside her when he didn't speak for several long minutes. She bit her lip nervously and cleared her throat. "I think it was just an escaped Youma, or something," she said, not mentioning the kiss.

"You're probably right Moon," he said softly. "Still, it seems like we've had a much higher number of them in the past couple of weeks. And you've been injured more because of it."

"True," she said softly. "I'm running on fumes. You probably are too."

Tuxedo Kamen laughed. "I'm averaging several pots of coffee a day. Only thing that helps me get though school."

"Eww," Sailor Moon murmured. "Still, I might have to pick up the habit. It's gross, but if I can't manage to stay awake in class I'll have detention for the rest of the year before this is over."

"You should take a day off," he muttered. "I can't tell if you have a concussion or not, but you probably shouldn't sleep tonight unless you have someone to wake you every two hours or so."

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"A concussion can cause serious problems, even brain damage. You might slip into a coma, have bleeding on the brain, or any number of other issues."

"It's a good thing I heal so fast then," Sailor Moon muttered. She was pretty sure over the course of the past three months she had dealt with several concussions.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled away from her and looked down into her face. "Til next time Sailor Moon," he said, caressing her cheek gently before he turned and leapt away into the night.

With a sigh she sank to her knees, feeling through the link they shared as he grew further and further away. Her fingertips came up and she brushed them over her swollen lips, the soft material of the glove tickling the delicate skin. She stared into the darkness, hoping for one last glimpse, though she knew he was nowhere near, and then moved, slowly and carefully, to the edge of the roof and jumped down.

"Tuxedo Kamen just kissed me," she whispered, feeling like jumping up and down and squealing happily. Her first kiss, and it had been wonderful. She couldn't even believe how soft his lips had been on hers. "Wow," she whispered again, though there was no one there to hear.

She didn't release her henshin, just in case she was spotted, as she moved into the dark back entrance of the Crown Game Center. The door opened for her by unseen hands and she made her way cautiously to the Sailor V game. Pressing a series of buttons made the machine slide over and she walked down a steep set of stairs and into the Command Center.

"Luna?" she called.

"Usagi-chan," the cat answered, peeking up over the edge of one of the monitors. "Did you get hurt?" she asked, apparently noticing the bruise on her forehead. She would have to adjust her bangs in the morning so no one else saw. The only other option was to lie, and she truly hated lying. Usagi lifted her hand to her forehead and hissed at the pain it caused. When she brought her hand down she caught sight of it and stared. A drop of dark red smeared the fingertip of her glove and she gulped.

"Yes, but not badly," she admitted, though the silence had gone on too long.

Luna snorted. "You're trying to make me feel better again, aren't you?" the cat asked. "I'm sorry I haven't found any of the other Senshi for you," she added. "I know you and Kamen are tired and in need of rest. I wish I knew where to find them."

Finally letting her transformation disappear, Usagi shrugged. "We will find them," she said. "I have a feeling they will be drawn to us somehow." She didn't know why she felt the way she did, but it was true. She knew deep in her gut that she would find them, and probably soon.

Nodding absently, Luna turned back to the computer. "Central says he has a few ideas," she said softly.

"Are you done for the night?" Usagi asked.

"Hie. Lets go home."

Picking up the cat, Usagi carried her up the stairs and through the chatted amicably as they made their way through the darkened streets of the Azabu-Juban district of Tokyo toward the Tsukino house. It was a quiet night, and the area was relatively safe, even for such a large city. It didn't take long before the blonde girl and her companion made their way up the tree in the yard and into a pink room filled with stuffed bunnies and crescent moons.

After settling into her bed, Usagi pulled her feline friend close and cuddled with her. "Goodnight Luna," she whispered, forgetting Tuxedo Kamen's instructions completely.

"Goodnight Usagi-chan," the cat murmured sleepily.

Both fell asleep, hoping for a break from Dark Kingdom attacks, and from the nightmares that plagued the young girl.

) O (

Usagi woke up much earlier than most would have believed. She had been known to sleep in, but in the past few weeks, duty had forced her to grow up a little. She hid that from her family and friends however, needing to keep her identity a secret.

As soon as she opened her eyes she came face to face with a pathetic looking Luna, who seemed on the verge of tears. The little feline could be a bit of a nag at times, but she truly cared for Usagi, and the girl knew it, and appreciated the concern from someone who could really understand what she was going through.

"I'm okay Luna," Usagi murmured. "It hardly even hurts. Just when I touch it. And besides, you've seen me trip over my own feet and do worse."

Luna snorted. "True," she said. "But I feel bad. I thought we had a lead on another Senshi, but no matter how hard I try I can't find one."

"They'll appear when the time is right," Usagi reminded her. "I just know they will. In the meantime, I do have back up."

"I just wish we knew more about Tuxedo Kamen," the cat muttered. "I know you trust him, but we don't know what he's after," she added hastily before Usagi could start their normal argument. "Maybe you have enough time to do your homework," she said.

"Actually," Usagi told her guardian proudly, "I did it in detention. I decided instead of just napping I would ask Haruna-sensei for help. And get this... I actually understood what she was talking about!"

The cat looked like she might faint at that news. "So what's the plan then," she asked.

"First I am going to get ready and head out for the Crown and a huge cup of coffee," Usagi admitted. "Kmen said he has to drink about a pot to get through the day. Maybe it will help. Then I am going to try and get to school on time. Prove the Baka wrong," she muttered.

"Still on about him?" Luna asked. "When are you going to learn. You have to ignore him. Every time you respond it only encourages the boy. He's like one of those boys in school that tugs on girl's hair."

Usagi blushed. She couldn't help but like their little arguments. They made her feel alive. And it didn't hurt that when he smirked he looked incredibly handsome. "I know," she muttered instead, getting up out of the bed to start her whirlwind morning routine.

Not for the first time, she thanked her younger years of bad habits. She couldn't believe sleeping late would ever become an advantage, but after years of practice she could be dressed and ready in under a minute, and that included tying her hair up into the twin buns on either side of her head. It had grown since she'd become Sailor Moon, the pigtails reaching far past her knees now, though the ends curled even more so they didn't drag.

"See you after school Luna," she said, bending to kiss her guardian on the top of her head. She rushed out of her room and down the stairs to grab her lunch and school bag, completely missing the looks of worry on her parents faces.

"What happened Usagi?" her mother said, startling the blonde. Her cerulean eyes widened as she faced Ikuko across the kitchen.

"What?" she asked.

"Your head?" her father said, standing up to come check out the wound.

She'd completely forgotten. Crap. She needed a good lie. Shrugging her shoulders, she put on a look of innocence. "I fell again. You know how I am."

Thankfully Usagi had been a klutz since she'd turned twelve and still hadn't grown out of that stage. Her parents both nodded, though her father poked at the wound for a moment before deeming it safe for her to go to school.

"You're up early," her mother commented.

Usagi shrugged. "Luna was rambunctious this morning," she lied. "If you think that's amazing, you'll never believe what else is different," she added, hoping to steer the conversation away. "I actually finished all of my homework yesterday."

Both parents gaped at her for a moment. Taking it as a cue to get away, she kissed her mother and father each on their cheek and hurried out the door as quickly as she could. She didn't have to rush too much, but she did keep her pace at a fast walk, wanting a moment to sit and sip at a cup of coffee at the crown. It was something that might make getting through the school day easier. Having to face a Youma at half past midnight had cut into her sleep.

She made it to the Crown without incident, which meant there were no run ins with a jet-haired, blue eyed hunk whose chest was hard as granite and who never seemed to run out of insults.

The door opened with a woosh and a tinkling of bells and Usagi slipped inside and went straight for the counter. Motoki, who always waited there before school to meet up with Mamoru, looked up in surprise.

"Usagi-chan?" he asked, looking confused.

"Hie. Morning Motoki-Onii-san," she said, settling onto a stool. "I need a bit of advice. Coffee is really gross, but I need it so I don't sleep through all my classes. What should I do?" she asked.

There was a laugh behind her. "The Odango? Staying awake in school? That'll be the day." He chucked at his own joke.

"Ohhhh!" she groaned angrily. "You are such a conceited jerk!"

"New one," Mamoru said, rolling his eyes at her. It wasn't true. In fact, it was one of the oldest insults she had for him. But she was too tired to think up any good ones so early in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"My cat woke me up," she lied. Turning back to Motoki she put on her biggest smile. "Please Motoki, can you make me some coffee that doesn't taste really bad?"

Motoki laughed. "I'll do what I do for Mamoru's, but you can't tell anyone my secret. How big a cup are we talking?" he asked.

"The biggest you have," Usagi said, frowning. The school day was rather long. Plus, she had patrols to do afterwards. If she could manage to avoid detention she could get it all done and have time to play Sailor V and do her homework at the Crown instead of trying to fit it in around supper and chores when she went home.

Within a couple minutes she and Mamoru both had giant plastic travel mugs in front of them. Usagi winced at the price for the cup, but Motoki explained that it would reduce the price of coffee when she refilled it, so she shrugged and paid the extra money.

It would cut down on other snacks and Sailor V, but it might be worth it if she could make her parents happy. She'd hated watching them lose patience with her, being unable to tell them the truth about why her grades were slipping so much. She didn't want them to be disappointed in her anymore. Besides, if she did survive past fighting the dark kingdom she wanted to get a good job someday, which meant more school after highschool.

She took a sip of the coffee, then looked up in surprise. "Motoki! This is good," she whispered.

Motoki shrugged. "The trick is to add cocoa powder to it, and to add a touch of milk." He was wiping the counter rythmically, but he looked up to explain and gasped. "Usagi-chan what did you do to your head?" he asked.

She could sense Mamoru paying close attention and steeled herself for another lie. "Just another klutz attack," she muttered, trying to prevent the blush that usually came when she lied. At least when she'd told her parents it was mostly true. She had fallen. It just hadn't been what caused the injury. Now though she was lying through her teeth.

She took a peek at Mamoru out of the corner of her eye and reminded herself again why she could never approach him and say how she really felt. She could never let the Dark Kingdom use him against her. It was bad enough her family could get caught in the crossfire. She'd protected them as best she could, and it would have to be enough, but to add anyone else to the list of people who could be hurt for knowing her was rediculous.

Besides, she reminded herself mentially, she had kissed Tuxedo Kamen. He at least could protect himself. Still, it hurt her heart that she could never let Mamoru know there was someone out there who cared about him for more than looks or money, unlike the rediculous girls in his fan club who didn't know the first thing about him.

She hid a sigh. She was rediculous. Here she was, pining after Mamoru when she had a masked hero and a dream prince in her life. Shaking her head, she focused on Motoki. She didn't have it in her to give her 'nemesis' the usual insults even if she were more awake. She hadn't even told Luna she had feelings for him. She wanted the cat to go on believeing she was just an innocent little girl.

"Well," she said, dying for escape, "I have to get to school. I want to be early. Maybe Haruna-sensei will faint," she added with a giggle. "She nearly did when I asked for help on my homework yesterday," she added, laughing outright at the memory of the shock on her teacher's face. She waved to them and hurried out of the arcade.

) O (

Mamoru sat quietly, watching the blonde disappear down the street, large mug in her hands, walking at an almost sedate pace. He was stunned into total silence. She wasn't running or screaming. She'd seemed calm even. It was too much to believe.

Motoki let out a sigh. "I wish she wouldn't lie to me," he said. Mamoru barely caught the words and looked over at his friend, worried.

"She lied?"

The blonde arcade worker nodded. "Didn't you notice? She blushed when she said she had a klutz attack." He shook his head. "She can't lie very well," he added. "I hope she's okay. Her parents wouldn't hurt her," he said softly. "You don't think she's dating do you?"

"Odango? Dating?" The idea made Mamoru feel strange. He didn't want her dating anyone. He shook his head. It wasn't as though he had any right to say anything after kissing Sailor Moon. But she'd been so beautiful in the moonlight, and he really did care about her. He frowned. He was an awful person. He couldn't understand how he had feelings for the hero, the kluzty girl, and the princess in his dreams.

Motoki growled. "If I find out some jerk has been abusing her I'll kill him," he said.

"You'd have to get in line," Mamoru said.

He frowned. He would do just about anything to protect Usagi, though he knew he could never be with her. The danger was too great. He could never take the chance of having a relationship. If the Negaverse ever discovered his identity they would use anyone he cared about against him. It was best to keep up the ruse.

"You ready?" Motoki asked.

"Hie," Mamoru agreed, standing up. He sipped at his coffee and followed his best friend out of the arcade. "So," he went back to their discussion as they walked toward the highschool. "How do we find out if she has a secret boyfriend," he asked.

Motoki gave him a sideways glance, then smiled. "Thanks Mamoru," he said.

His best friend was the only person who knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, or that he had unresolved feelings for the little blonde dynamo. And for Sailor Moon. And the Princess. He wasn't sure he would tell Motoki about kissing the superhero just yet. He hadn't really had much time to savor it yet.

"Of course," he said, trying to move the discussion along.

"The trick is to catch her off guard with the question," Motoki said, keeping his voice low as they walked. The streets were growing more crowded as students made their way to school and adults headed for work. "She doesn't lie very well. She always blushes and looks down. And we have to block her in. Maybe catch her in one of the booths so she can't get away." He nodded to himself.

"Okay. Maybe when she pulls out her homework I can sit across from her and strike up a conversation," Mamoru mused. "I did help her that one time, and she seemed excited that she did her homework yesterday."

"Good idea," Motoki said. "Then I can slide in next to her. I'll have to take my break a little early, but Unazuki is working this afternoon. That should help. If I find out some guy has been hurting her..." his voice trailed off and his fists clenched. "You'll have to pay close attention when we ask," he said, "since you'll be sitting across from her."

"Consider it done," Mamoru said, his own fists clenching. He was feeling rather murderous himself. If he found out someone was hurting the little ray of sunshine that had collided with his life there would be hell to pay. Only Motoki knew he was Tuxedo Kamen. And roses or not, he would destroy anyone that hurt his Odango.

) O (

Usagi sauntered into the arcade, spinning happily. Not only had she not gotten detention, she was holding in her hands proof that asking her teacher for help the day before had been a good idea. She smiled down at the paper and rushed to the counter to greet Motoki.

"Toki-onii-san!" she called out, grinning like a loon. She was feeling proud of herself and wanted to show off. "Look!" She slapped the test she had taken that morning down onto the couter and waited for the explosion.

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki crowed. "That's a 79! You passed!" He rushed out from behind the counter and pulled her into a hug, dancing around with her in celebration. "This deserves a free milkshake," he pronounced, setting her back on her feet. Before she could say anything he had snatched up the test paper and run into the back with it to show the grade off to the cook, his sister, and his mother, who had come in to do the books.

"Good work Odango," a velvet voice said close to her ear.

Usagi shivered and turned slowly to see Mamoru, who had come up behind her. "Th-thanks," she said, unsure how to act since he wasn't insulting her.

"Want help again?" he asked.

"Hie," Usagi agreed, thankful for the excuse to talk to him that would perhaps put them back on a more even level. She nodded to an open booth close to the counter. "Maybe we could sit over there?" she suggested.

"I'll be there in a minute," Mamoru said. "Need my coffee fix."

Usagi grinned. "I'm so taking up the habit. I didn't fall asleep in class," she admitted. "Though I have to admit I did get a bit drowsy at the end of the day." She had been grateful to do her after school patrol. The fresh air and running had helped wake her back up.

"I'll grab you a cup when you finish your milkshake. My treat for passing the test." Mamoru said, the smirk she loved peeking out at the end.

Usagi only nodded, unable to speak, and hurried to the booth. 'What on earth is wrong with you?' she chided herself mentally. How could she have feelings for three people? It wasn't right. And besides, if the enemy discovered her feelings for Mamoru, he could be in danger. She had to keep reminding herself of that, though she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 'Bad Odango Atama,' she screamed internally. 'You kissed Kamen!'

Pulling out her work, she spread it into piles on the table. She did fine with earth sciences, which was what the focus was that year. She didn't really struggle with kanji, though she knew she could be a bit more neat. Health wasn't an issue, although it was rather embarrassing at times, especailly when they talked about things like sex. There was no book to study for gym, which left math and English. She set those to the side and stuffed everything else into her bag.

"My mom called your mom," Unaziki warned, coming up to the table. "I think your parents might check you for fever," she added with a laugh.

Usagi groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Parents are so dumb," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," Una whispered, then hurried over to help a younger boy who was having trouble with one of the racing games.

Mamoru slid onto the seat across from Usagi and grabbed her books. "Math and English huh?" he asked. "I knew you stuggled with math, but I didn't realize English was an issue."

Usagi bit her lip. She didn't know how to handle a nice Mamoru. He hadn't insulted her once. If she ignored the fact that he called her Odango anyways. And that didn't really bother her as much as she let him believe.

"It's those words... synonyms, antonyms, and homonyms. An conjugating verbs. I always struggle with that," she said.

Mamoru spent the next twenty minutes helping her find wa better way to study the words she struggled with, and even made up flash cards for her. "I think I have an idea for the verbs too," he said, "but it won't be today. Lets switch to math. What are you working on?"

"We're working on finding x or y, or whatever other letters they decided to throw at us. Then I have to graph the answers."

Mamoru only nodded and opened the book. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked.

"Sure," Usagi leaned forward.

"Most textbooks have a good way to help you learn at home. You do the odd problems. One, three, five, and so on. You work them all the way through, then go to the back of the book to see if you did it correctly. That's why your teacher gives you worksheets instead. So if you get stuck on something, find a similar problem in your book and it will walk you through step by step."

"I didn't know that," Usagi told him.

Mamoru worked through several problems with her, then went back to making flash cards while she did several of the problems in the book then checked her answers. She was struggling with negative numbers, forgetting to check first, so she made a note at the top of her homework page before she set to work. The silence at the table wasn't awkward as she went through the sheet. A few times she had to ask for help, but by the end she could see she for herself that she understood better.

"Alright, look at this," Mamoru said when Usagi had put her math things back into her satchel. She followed his gaze to three flashcards he had set in the middle of the table. "These words all sound the same, right?"

Usagi read them. "Their. There. They're." She nodded. "They do."

"Now turn the cards over," he said.

When she flipped the first card she found notes. "Their. It belongs to them. Their house. Their car. Their milkshake," she giggled and flipped the next one. "There. A place you are going. I want to go over there. There she is." She nodded. That made sense. She turned over the last one. "They're. They are. They are going to the mall becomes they're going to the mall."

"Does that make it easier?" Mamoru asked when she looked up. Usagi nodded. "Good," he said. A moment later Motoki slid into the seat beside her, scooting her closer to the wall while Mamoru picked up the cards and slid them into her bag. "Now we wanted to talk to you."

Motoki turned her slightly and looked into her face. "Usagi-chan," he said. "I want to know if you have a boyfriend."

Usagi couldn't help the massive blush that heated her cheeks. She bit her lip. She didn't know if she had a boyfriend. Tuxedo Kamen was mostly a mystery. He hadn't said anything about being her boyfriend. She had no clue what to tell the older teen she thought of as a brother, let alone the one sitting across from her who was her crush.

"Have you been seeing a boy Usagi?" Motoki asked, his voice firm. He was obviously not going to let her go until she answered.

Looking down at her hands she whispered no, then bit her lip even harder. How had they figured it out? What would Motoki do if he learned she'd had her first kiss? Would he go after Tuxedo Kamen?

"Who is it Usagi?"

She looked up, shocked. "I said no," she reminded him.

Motoki laughed, but it wasn't a pretty sound. "Usagi, after all these years don't you think I can tell when you're lying to me?"

"But," she frowned, "I'm not dating." That at least was the truth. She wasn't, was she?

"Let me be a bit more blunt," Mamoru said, looking Usagi in the eye. "Has anyone kissed you?" he asked, and Usagi thought she might rather die and sink into the earth than to answer him. She couldn't escape his eyes however, and finally, when she realized she wouldn't be going anywhere until she answered, she nodded.

Both older teens let out air in a rush, making Usagi wonder what they were thinking. "It was only a kiss," she whispered.

"He didn't make you do anything else?" Motoki asked.

It dawned on Usagi what they were worried about. She shook her head wildly. She couldn't let them think that about her hero. "It wasn't like that. I swear. I mean, the kiss caught me off guard, but he didn't force me or anything."

"Who is it?" Motoki asked, sounding relieved.

"I can't tell you," Usagi said. That was the most honest thing she had ever uttered. She didn't know who he was behind the mask. She watched fury cross both of their faces and was unsure what she had said that was wrong.

"So why did he hit you?" Mamoru asked, gritting his teeth.

"What?" Usagi nearly shrieked. "Hit me? Why would he hit me? He saved me?"

"She's telling the truth Mamoru-kun," Motoki said from beside her. "She can't fake a reaction like that."

"What is going on?" Usagi asked, feeling rather confused. "Why would you think anyone hit me?"

Mamoru said nothing, only stared for a long time. Then he half-stood and leaned across the table, brishing her bangs to the side. He moved even closer, inspecting the wound, then sat down with an 'oomph,' and stared at her for a long moment, eyes wide in his face.

"She got hit alright," he said after a moment. "But the man that kissed her didn't do it."

"How do you know?" Motoki asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between Mamoru and Usagi.

"Remember what I told you about last night?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki gasped then stared at Usagi in shock. She was beginning to feel like she was missing something very important. Then Motoki started getting more upset. "No. It can't be. She's too young for that."

"It's the truth. As soon as I thought about it I could see it. Think carefully Toki." Mamoru said, still staring at Usagi. He had a strange look in his eyes and Usagi wanted to scream at him. Whatever was happening, he knew something she didn't, and she had a few secrets to protect.

"Oh Kami-sama," Motoki breathed. "What are the chances of that?" He covered his eyes with his hands. "My two best friends, superheroes."

At that Usagi bolted upright in her seat and stared hard at him. "Shh!" she urged. She looked around in a blind panic for a long moment before she realized she should have played it off by laughter and denial. She had just given herself away to Mamoru and Motoki both, and that meant they might be in danger. "You can never say anything," she hissed to both of them.

"Motoki's rather good at keeping secrets," Mamoru said. "And I can protect myself." He put a hand under the table, and when it came back he was handing her a thornless pink rose. "And so can you Miss Moon," he whispered.

Shock didn't begin to cover how she was feeling at that moment. She stared at him, mentally putting a mask over his features. "That glamour is good," she muttered. "Luna is going to have a field day with me."

"Your cat?" Motoki asked.

Usagi snorted. "She might look like a cat, but she's not exactly a pet," she said, leaning closer so that no one could overhear her whispers. Then she looked back at Mamoru, finally understanding one very important thing. He had been the one to kiss her. He was the man behind the mask. She bit her lip as she thought about that. Did he like her, or only Sailor Moon?

"I think we need to talk," Mamoru said. "Motoki, I'll swing by later," he said.

The blonde man grinned, hugged Usagi, and hurried out of the booth. Before she could blink, Mamoru had Usagi by the arm and was leading her out of the crowded arcade. He didn't say a word as he tugged her gently by the hand for several blocks until they reached a tall apartment building. The silence lingered on the elevator ride to his floor and until the moment they entered his apartment.

"Whew," Mamoru said, ushering her into the living room. "I guess you probably have questions for me. I know I have questions for you."

Usagi nodded. There was only one question that kept popping into her mind however, and she fiddled with the hem of her uniform top as she stood next to the couch, staring out the large sliding doors and across the city as she wondered if Mamoru could ever have feelings for Usagi.

Big, warm hands covered her shoulders and Usagi felt herself being gently turned. Mamoru slipped a hand under her chin and tilted her head back so that he could look into her eyes. "Usako," he breathed.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, just as his head came down and his mouth covrered hers. She smiled. At least one of her questions had been answered.


	11. Failure

Author's Note: This episode was actually inspired by an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where poor Buffy was dealing with her mother's frustration because she wasn't doing well in school. Not knowing her secret identity by this point in the story, her mother was rather harsh with her. Well, it made me wonder what Usagi's parents were feeling after the credits rolled or the act ended in Sailor Moon. Then I wondered what would happen if that very frustration actually caused them to learn who she was.  
Please tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Failure**  
An Identity Reveal Story

* * *

The letter lay open in the center of the table. Usagi gulped, watching her parents facial expressions. From where she sat she could see the list of complaints her principal had sent. She knew them all by heart, having read them multiple times on her way home. She knew she was a failure as a student, as a daughter, as a Senshi, but to have the proof of even one aspect lying in front of her in plain black and white was difficult to swallow.

The list was short, but damaging. Her eyes traced the words and Usagi blinked back bitter tears. She could see the way her parent's eyes caught and held the last line.

\- Failing tests  
\- Missing homework assignments  
\- Falling asleep in classes  
\- Disrupting classes  
\- Showing up later and later to classes  
\- Leaving school in the middle of the day  
\- Skipping detention  
\- Screaming at, and attacking, a substitute teacher.

Tsukino Kenji looked across the table at his fourteen-year-old daughter, an expression of disbelief and disappointment written on his face. "Well?" he asked, looking perplexed and angry. "Do you have an explanation?"

Usagi only shook her head and stared at her hands, which were clenched tightly together in her lap. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered. She couldn't tell him what was happening. Luna had made it perfectly clear that telling people put them in danger. Wasn't it bad enough that she'd had to distance herself from Naru and Umino, who had been her best friends since first grade? Now her parents thought she was nothing more than a delinquent.

"Is it drugs?" Ikuko asked, her eyes wide.

"No momma," Usagi whispered. "You can test me. I don't do drugs."

"Then what is it?" Kenji asked, his anger obviously growing. "What are we going to do with you? You are only one step away from getting kicked out of school. This is the last straw you know. You've been kicked out for a week. And don't think you can use the time to do nothing. You'll be spending every moment catching up with your work. And you will not be leaving this house. Not to go anywhere."

Usagi sniffled and nodded her head. Unfortunately, she was all too aware that they couldn't keep her in. And if they somehow managed to stop her from leaving, people would die. A lot pf people. Some of them were her friends.

"I bet it's those girls you hang out with," her father continued. "This has been happening ever since you met them," he growled.

"It's not them, I promise," Usagi said, daring to meet his eyes for just a moment.

"I thought that Ami was a good influence," Ikuko said softly, "but I'm starting to reconsider."'

"Please," Usagi whispered. "It isn't them."

"Then what the hell is it Usagi?" her father yelled. "A secret boyfriend? Doing drugs? Dying? You've been hiding something from us. Now tell us what it is!"

Usagi said nothing, avoiding both their gazes. There was no way to defend herself. She had been sneaking around and lying to her parents for far too long, but there was no other choice.

For three months she had been Sailor Moon. Now she had Ami, Rei, and Makoto to help her, and yet her life was only getting harder. Somehow it had been easier to fight before they joined the team. Now she was called out at all hours of the day or night to fight monsters that terrified her. She was always tired, always hurting, always wishing for a normal life.

And besides, the substitute had been a Youma. She couldn't have predicted that.

The silence seemed to go on and on, deafening her in it's own way. Inside her mind, Usagi was screaming. She knew her parents were disappointed in her. She knew they wanted what was best for her. She sniffled, not able to say anything at all.

"I give up," Ikuko said softly. "I am so disappointed in you Usagi. I just... I don't even know why we bother anymore."

Usagi sobbed once before covering her face with both hands. She waited in silence for them to continue yelling, but her father only gave a soft sigh. "Go on up to your room Usagi. We don't really want to look at you right now."

She scrambled away from the table and stumbled up the stairs, her heart breaking into tiny little pieces. She couldn't stand the way her parents had looked at her, had talked to her. She reached her room, opened the door quietly, and slipped inside. Once it was closed behind her she slid to the ground, leaning against the hard wooden surface and wept.

* * *

Luna hopped in through the window an hour later. Usagi, who had just been told by her little brother Shingo that her parents did not want her to come down for dinner, was sniffling as she snacked on the remains of her bento box from lunch that day.

She was starving. It was hard enough having a high metabolism and an overactive thyroid. But ever since she had become Sailor Moon, Usagi needed more food than normal people. And she was teased unmercifully for it. By Rei, by Mamoru-baka, by her brother, and several kids at school.

"Where were you?" Luna asked angrily. "We had a Senshi meeting. I knew you'd be late, but I thought you would have the decency to at least show up!"

"Not now Luna," Usagi said miserably as she munched on carrot sticks. She was desperate enough that she barely gagged at all. She sniffled and tried to forget everything that had happened, but the cat was not the best at listening, and she wouldn't be put off.

"No Usagi. I've said it time and again. You don't show enough responsibility. I don't even know why I made you the leader. I thought you would learn something but I guess I was wrong."

"Luna!" she screamed, angry and hurt now. She glared at the cat. "I got kicked out of school for a week today because my substitute teacher was a Youma, and because I keep leaving school to fight other Youma, and because I'm always late because, guess what... more Youma, this time in the middle of the night. I don't want to be Sailor Moon. But you said I can't stop. And the Youma find me..." Usagi trailed off with a shudder, then looked at Luna with a glare.

"So I keep doing it, even though I have to lie to my parents, my friends, my teachers. Even though I've had to distance myself from people I really care about. I can't tell anyone who I am or they'll be in danger. And even though I'm always tired and hurt and scared, I keep going. I keep doing it. Day after day, week after week. But do you care? Do you even bother to ask my what is causing me to be late to meetings? Do you even think for a second about the fact that I am FOURTEEN years old? No! You don't care. So you can either shut the hell up or get out because I don't want to deal with it right now!"

Luna gaped at her for a long moment before hanging her head. She moved closer slowly and butted up against Usagi, crawling into her lap. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I didn't know about the school. And you're right. I don't always think about it." She sniffled. "Forgive me?"

Nodding her head, Usagi pulled the feline into her arms, resting her cheek against the soft black fur, and cried. "I don't know what's going to happen to me," she said softly. "I don't know what to do. My parents hate me."

"They don't hate you Usagi-chan," Luna said instantly. "Maybe they're disappointed, but I can't see them ever hating you. They love you, and they're worried. I guess I can understand that, but you're right. None of this is very fair."

"I wish I could fix this," Usagi whimpered. "I wish I wasn't such a failure. I don't get it. The other girls are all natural fighters, and I'm not. None of them seem tired and drained after a fight. And they still manage to do okay in school. Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know," the cat answered honestly. "You are different though. I remember your first fight. I had to tell you to use your tiara, but the other girls knew their attacks instinctively. And your transformation brooch is different than their wands. It's like you weren't even Sailor Moon in your last life. If I was looking at you now for the first time, I'd say you didn't fight at all. Like you were soft somehow, like a..."

The cat stopped speaking and looked up at Usagi's tear streaked face for a long moment, her red eyes wide and worried. "Maybe you didn't have as much experience," was all she said. "What we need to do is find a way to train you quietly. You also need a bit more help with school work. I can tutor you a bit. I'm not as good as Ami, obviously, but I can manage eighth grade work."

Usagi sniffled. "Thanks Luna."

"As for being late or having to miss parts of school, lets let the other girls handle Youma during school hours for a little while. They need to figure out how to beat them without you anyways. It isn't fair that you are responsible for all of it. And we know they can, sometimes. Ami with the Youma at the cram school, Rei with the Youma from the buses, and Makoto with the one at the bridal shop. It is possible. I'm going to have to train them too."

"Okay," Usagi agreed. "I have a packet of work that was never turned in, or that I need to fix. Plus another packet of work that is for the time I'm out this week. I don't go back until next Tuesday."

"Get started on what you can do by yourself tonight," Luna said. "I'm going to go out and talk to the girls, then check in with Central. I will be back though, so leave the window open for me, okay?"

"Okay Luna," Usagi snuggled close for another moment before she let the cat down.

"It'll be okay somehow Usagi-chan," Luna said, looking back at her from the window sill with sad eyes.

* * *

Shingo stepped back from his sister's door, his eyes wide. The plate he'd brought for her nearly fell from his hands as he stared at the little bunny plaque with her name written across it. His mouth opened and closed several times before he stumbled away. The food was cold now anyway and he knew she wouldn't want it that way. He would have to reheat it.

When he made it into the kitchen to the microwave it took several moments for him to remember how to use the machine. He pressed the door open button, stuck the plate inside, barely remembering to grab the metal fork before he closed the door, and turned it on.

"What happened?" his mother asked. "Did she not want it?"

Shingo gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing several times as he simply stared. He couldn't let their parents continue treating Usagi the way they were, but he didn't want to tell her secret either. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Shingo, tell me what's wrong," Ikuko ordered. "Is Usagi okay?" She looked as worried as he felt. Somehow that cinched it for him. She had to know. She had to. But how could he tell her?

"I overheard something I shouldn't have," Shingo admitted. His shoulders slumped, guilt overwhelming him for a long moment.

"About Usagi?" she guessed.

He nodded. "I wasn't supposed to know. I wasn't supposed to hear." He shuddered. "I wish I didn't know," he added.

"What is it?" Ikuko asked. "Is she pregnant? Is she doing drugs? Is she sick?"

"No," he said, his voice monotone. He couldn't blame his parents for thinking the worst. He had himself only twenty minutes before. Now he knew different. He wasn't sure how his parents would react though.

"Tell me," Ikuko urged. She looked over his shoulder and Shingo turned to see his father standing behind him. He gulped. He couldn't hold out against both of them. When Kenji moved to stand beside his mom, Shingo tried to look away, but he couldn't manage it.

"Tsukino Shingo, answer your mother right now."

"I overheard Usagi talking to Luna," Shingo whispered.

"Why was she talking to her cat?" Kenji asked.

"Shh," Ikuko hushed him. "What did she say?"

"She was yelling," he said. "Said she didn't want to do it anymore, but she had no choice."

"Do what? Is someone making her do something against her will? If they are I'll take care of it. Tell me who it is Shingo," his dad pressed, looking furious.

Struggling to find the right words, he blinked back tears. "Her substitute was a monster. One of those Youma things. She had to fight it. She has to fight them all," he whispered. "She's Sailor Moon."

"What?" both parents yelled.

Ikuko calmed first. "What are you talking about? Explain everything."

"I went up to bring her the plate," he started. "I heard the cat yelling at her," he held up a hand to stop his parents before they accused him of being crazy. "I know how it sounds. Anyways, Usagi sort of lost it. She screamed at Luna and then lit into her about how she got kicked out because she had to fight her substitute, who was a Youma, and how she has to keep leaving school or being late because of Youma, and how she has to sneak out at night to face Youma." Shingo shuddered.

"I was thinking she was insane or something at first. Then she said how she didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore but didn't have a choice because the Youma would find her anyway and the cat told her she can't stop. She said she keeps doing it but how she hates lying to all of us and being distant with her friends and she can't tell anyone because it puts them in danger."

"But..." Ikuko started, but Shingo wasn't done.

"She said she's always tired and scared and hurt and the cat only seemed to care about how she was late to a meeting. She reminded Luna that she's only fourteen and told her to shut up or get out. So the cat apologized and Usagi got really sad and quiet and she said she didn't know what was going to happen to her, or what to do, and how we all hate her. She wants to fix it and doesn't know how. And now she thinks she's a failure."

Shingo was panting. "I guess she's somehow different than the other girls. Like she isn't a natural fighter or something, and Luna said something about her tiara and the other girl's attacks and stuff. Usagi was saying she doesn't feel good after she fights, like she's all tired and drained and doesn't do as well in school as the other girls. She doesn't understand why she's like that and the others are strong." His lungs felt deprived of oxygen by the time he finished.

Ikuko and Kenji both looked like they might faint. Shingo watched as his mother reached a hand behind her and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs, letting herself fall into it. His father stood there, staring off into space. Then he reached out for Shingo and checked his forehead. When he felt no fever he resumed his staring.

The microwave had beeped during his explanation. Shingo took the escape and practically bolted out of the room and up the stairs. He knocked on Usagi's door and opened it to find her at her desk struggling with the homework she'd been given.

"Mom and dad wanted me to bring you dinner," he said.

Usagi looked at him and he could see tear streaks marring her face. Without thinking he set the plate on her desk, gave her a quick hug, and backed away. "It's going to be alright," he said, and slipped back out of the room and across the hall to his own, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Ikuko was coming out of her shock. She looked over to her husband, who had finally come to the table and was sitting across from her, his eyes wide as he stared at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

"The way I see it," she said softly, "either our son has gone mad with the stress, or our daughter is a superhero with no choice but to keep fighting those monsters."

Kenji started when she began to speek. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. Finally, he took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes with his fists, and let out a sigh. "It explains a lot," he said. "I thought she might be dating an abusive boy for a little while. All the cuts and bruises and burns."

"I thought she was hurting herself," Ikuko admitted. "No one has that many accidents, not even Usagi. I mean there's accident prone and then self-destructive. I've found blood in her clothes more times than I can count."

"What are we going to do?" Kenji asked. "We can't let her keep going out ther, but we can't stop her either. You heard what Shingo said. They find her. It sounds like she tried to give it up and couldn't."

"We don't have much choice in the matter," Ikuko told him. "We can either make her life worse, or find ways to help her. And if we were in the dark, the other parents must be too. Maybe we can help the others."

"It has to be those new girls she's been hanging out with. The newest one, Makoto, doesn't even have parents anymore." Kenji shook his head. "Rei has her grandfather, but her dad is almost completely out of the picture. Ami has her mother. I don't know the story on her father."

"Her mother is a doctor," Ikuko supplied, "and her parents divorced several years ago."

"So, should we tell them? Should we let them know?"

"I don't think it's our place. Should we tell Usagi we know?" Ikuko asked.

"I think we should. Maybe we could help..." he trailed off as Ikuko stared at him in horror. "I don't mean we go out and fight those monsters," he clarified. "But if Usagi has to go out there and fight them, she should know her parents have her back. We can make more of an effort to make sure she gets up and to school on time, and maybe find someone to help her with school work. Even bring Ami and the others into it. Let them know we've found out and if they need a safe place to talk we can be here."

"I wonder if they all feel as bad as our little girl," Ikuko murmured. "I don't want her to think we hate her."

"Lets go up and talk to her," Kenji suggested. Then he gave a small smile. "I feel bad for the way I yelled earlier."

Ikuko nodded. "But we didn't know the truth. I think she'll forgive us."

"How did we not see it earlier?" Kenji asked. "I'm a reporter. I've written articles about the Senshi. I should have noticed the hair." He shook his head. "I guess no one wants to see their little girl do something so dangerous."

* * *

Usagi had finished her food and put the plate on top of her shelf. She was working on her homework when there was a tiny knock on her door. Suddenly both her parents were inside her room, sitting on her bed. They both looked a bit wild. Her father's hair was a mess, his glasses askew, and her mother's eyes looked far too wide and her hair was wild.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

Both of them looked at her as though she were dying, which freaked Usagi out a bit. Luna appeared at the window and moved sinuously through the room, snaking around her parents and coming to sit at the edge of the desk.

"We found out something rather disturbing tonight," her father started. "And as much as I hate it, and want to wrap you up and keep you home and never let you go anywhere dangerous again, I know I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, starting to shake a little as she stared at them, feeling a bit desperate. She wanted to run as far and as fast as she could, though she wasn't sure why.

"Shingo came up earlier with your dinner," Ikuko said. "He overheard your conversation with Luna. He didn't want to tell us but we got it out of him. And things started making sense."

"Your grades getting worse," her father interjected.

"Losing weight," her mother continued.

"The injuries," they said together.

Usagi said nothing, simply staring at them.

"We know you're Sailor Moon. Before you freak out, we won't tell anyone, and we will swear Shingo to secrecy. I know you think it puts us in danger, but maybe we can help." Ikuko reached out and patted her knee.

Usagi realized her jaw was hanging and closed her mouth with a snap.

"We can't fight the Youma for you baby bunny," her father added, "but we can make life easier for you. Maybe it isn't what we would have chosen for our little girl. We don't want you out there fighting. Or your friends for that matter, but from what Shingo overheard it sounded like you don't have a lot of choice. And as much as Luna can help, I think we can add to that."

Usagi realized she was making a sound, but couldn't seem to stop herself. She stared from one parent to the other, then turned and looked at Luna, unsure what to do. She needed help in a bad way.

It was Luna that broke the long silence that followed her father's words. "I suppose there is no going back Usagi-chan," she said. Both parents started and Usagi knew in spite of their words they'd still had some doubts. Luna went on, "I'm sorry that we've kept you in the dark, but it was how I was told to proceed with all the girls. I've tried helping her, but I guess sometimes I forget she's only fourteen, as are the others. And she's the only one with a whole family surrounding her while she struggles with all of this. I am concerned that the Negaverse might discover her identity through anyone who tells."

"We won't" Ikuko said, cutting her off before she could continue. "We might not know a lot about this stuff, but Kenji has done several articles on the Senshi, and I know first aid. Plus, I think life would be easier if she had other people to talk to. It sounded like she struggles more with everything than the other girls."

"She does," Luna answered, "and I've found out why."

Usagi started and looked over at her advisor. "Why?" she asked.

Luna sniffled. "There was no Sailor Moon in your last life. You were turned into Sailor Moon to protect your identity."

"That doesn't make any sense Luna. Why would I need to protect my identity by becoming a Senshi. I means it's not like I'm the..." her voice trailed off.

"You are the Princess Usagi. I didn't know before, but Central confirmed it tonight. I should have known. You have a brooch rather than a henshin wand. Your attacks are vastly different and take energy from within yourself rather than a natural element. You are using the Crystal without having true access to it."

"Last life?" her mother asked.

"Princess?" her father asked.

"This just gets better and better," said Shingo from her doorway. He shook his head as he came into the room. "You're some reborn princess then? Isn't it dangerous for you to be out fighting?"

"It is for her protection," Luna insisted. "She not only needs to be trained to defend herself, she also has to blend as a Senshi to be safe from detection. Plus, I think it will help her gain self-confidence."

Usagi wasn't sure how to react. It felt like the world was tipping on it's axis and everything was falling. Somehow her family had discovered her secret, which put them in danger, and she was supposed to be the moon princess. The very one they had been searching for. She wasn't sure any of it made sense. How could she be a princess? She was klutzy, not nearly as smart as a princess should be, and was whiny and unladylike. She didn't feel like a princess.

"Usagi," her mother said, getting her attention. "We won't say anything to anyone. But you and your friends all have a safe place now. We can help in little ways. Make things easier. And we can figure out other ways to help you with school too. This is a good thing."

"And now you have one less search," Luna added. "Since we know where you are, we don't have to find you. That means we can focus on training to make all of you better."

"Okay," Usagi whispered, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

It wasn't until much later that night, when Usagi was curled up under her bunny blanket with Luna snoozing on her spare pillow, that Usagi realized her parents were supporting her. Even her father, who she'd assumed would lock her up if he ever learned her secret, was willing to help her. That was an amazing thing. And all because her brother had overheard a conversation.

He never would have heard if she hadn't gotten in trouble. And she never would have gotten in trouble if the Youma hadn't shown up at her school pretending to be a substitute teacher. So really, she had the Negaverse to thank for having her parents respect back.

She wasn't a failure at all. Her parents understood. And the girls would help her. She just knew they would. It might be good for them to get mothered a bit too. Usagi grinned as she closed her eyes, picturing her mom giving Makoto extra hugs. A huge yawn made her pause, but her eyes were so heavy and she was just so tired that sleep took her away to a place of dreams. Happy ones this time.


	12. The Secret

**Author's Note:** This one is relatively short. I wrote it while I was unable to post and just finished checking it over to make sure it was alright. I think it's rather sweet and it defintely gives me a warm fuzzy. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **The Secret  
** **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

"In here," Rei urged. "When Motoki comes in for his break, we can just jump out and scare him."

"Isn't this a bit tame?" Usagi asked. "He put a fake spider in your shake Rei. Jumping out of a closet is kid's play after that. A whole shake wasted. Not to mention the stain it left on your blouse."

"I don't know," Rei admitted. "I don't have siblings so I've never been in a prank war."

"There are lots of things we could do," Usagi whispered. "We could move all his cleaning supplies, or replace the salt with sugar... ohhh, or hide his favorite dish rag. Or, we could..."

Usagi's voice trailed off as the two girls heard Mamoru and Motoki, who seemed to be arguing, enter the break room.

"Look," Mamoru's angry voice could be heard coming through the door to the store room, where Rei and Usagi hid, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Mamoru-kun," Motoki tried, but Mamoru cut him off.

"Don't you think it's hard enough Toki? Don't you think I suffer enough every time I see her and instead of pulling her into my arms I have to insult her, make her hate me?" He gave a strangled sound. Usagi's heart went out to him, enemy or no.

"It doesn't have to be like that!" Motoki argued. "She's stronger than you think."

Mamoru gave a bitter laugh. "I know she is Toki. I know she is. But that doesn't mean she could handle being hurt by those monsters. If they took her because of me I would never forgive myself. It's bad enough you found out my secret. You're my only friend. I shouldn't be letting you anywhere near me either."

Motoki's voice was shaky when he replied. "I won't let you push me away. This is my choice."

"Yes, well I would still die if something happened to you Toki. And her? She's more than just a girl I have a crush on Motoki. She is the other half of my soul. She's my sunshine. Every day without her is torture, and knowing I can never be with her is even worse. I would do anything for a single kiss."

Something shattered with a tinkling sound of breaking glass, and Usagi stared hard at Rei as the two boys mumbled while picking it up. Then she heard them continue.

"Mamoru, I really wish you would give her a chance. I can't tell you how I know, but I think she could protect herself."

"Not from this," Mamoru answered. "They have no compunctions about killing. I won't let that be her fate."

"Mamoru..." he was cut off immediately.

"These guys aren't messing around Toki!" he snapped. "It's like you refuse to see it. I shouldn't even be hanging out with you. If I ever let Usagi close and they found out who I was they wouldn't hesitate to use her against me."

Rei and Usagi both gasped and covered their mouths. They had assumed he was talking about someone else. Was he really teasing her because he was afraid? It certainly hadn't started that way... Had it?

"Mamoru, I can't stand seeing you like this." Motoki let out a sigh that was audible even in the store room. "This is just so wrong. Okay, I can't take it anymore. Mamoru I want you to do something for me. Make a promise to me."

"What promise?" Mamoru's voice was laced with hesitation and concern.

"Next time you get called, after its all over. Ask HER. Ask how she handles having people in her life she loves. Remember she is younger than you. Ask her how she keeps them safe. Maybe she can protect Usagi for you the same way she does for her friends and family."

"You think she does something special?"

"I do," Motoki insisted. "Just promise me that next time you see her you'll ask for help."

A softer sigh filled the back room. "You win Motoki. I promise I will ask for her help the very next time I see her." There was a pause. "I've never really talked to her before. Just a bit of encouragement every now and then. You really think she'd help me?"

Motoki chuckled. "Mamoru, I think she would. I really think she would. Now help me with this stupid box."

There were several long minutes of silence in the little storage room after they left. Rei and Usagi stared at one another uncomprehendingly. It was too much to process without talking, but if they were caught, Motoki would learn they had been eavesdropping.

"Lets sneak out the back," Rei suggested.

Usagi followed the miko without a word. It felt like the planet had suddenly tilted on its axis and Usagi was no longer touching the surface. Rei dragged Usagi into the deepest part of the alley, turning her so rapidly the little blonde almost fell on her butt, and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"He loves you!" she squealed, looking excited.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "Couldn't there be another Usagi?" she asked, her heart nearly breaking at the thought. It was impossible. She had loved him for so long with no sign of any hope. She truly believed he hated her. If that was all to suddenly change Usagi didn't know what she would do.

Rei only snorted. "You can be really thick sometimes Usagi," she said, though her tone was gentle. "Usagi, I've seen the way he watches you when you aren't looking. I thought maybe he liked you but I kept telling myself I was wrong because he can be so mean. But this just confirms it. He's trying to protect you from someone."

"Who?" Usagi asked. "Who could Mamoru know that would be so dangerous?"

Rei opened her mouth then snapped it shut without speaking. "I don't know anything," she said finally. The glint in her eye told Usagi there was something the priestess wasn't telling her, but she kept quiet.

"It might be better to pretend this never happened," Usagi said at last. "If it's not real, or if he can't get out of whatever danger he's in then it would just break my heart." She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe he's gotten drawn into a bad crowd, like a gang or something. That would just be so sad. Maybe we should help him."

Before Rei could respond a loud beeping sounded from both their communicators. Rei flipped her watch face back, moving so that both girls could see into the tiny screen hidden below. "What's up?" she asked.

"There is some strange energy coming from the park. We need to check it out. How fast can you get there?"

"We're right around the corner. Maybe two minutes to transform and run over?" Usagi said, worried about anyone who was there. Fear spiked in her, as it always did before a battle. She hated that innocent bystanders were often drained before they could reach them.

"Hurry," Ami answered. "I'm almost there now."

"Hie!" both girls responded.

Usagi reached for the brooch attached the bow on her school uniform. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she said, her tone firm though she kept as quiet as she could. Rei was also beginning the transformation, and if anyone had chosen that moment to look into the alley, they would have seen two girls clad only in glittering light and surrounded by ribbons, one in pink, one in flame.

When their toes touched the earth again both girls took off running. Sailor Moon had the slightest advantage over Mars because Usagi was so often late that she had become very fast in her normal life while Rei prided herself on being punctual.

Screams reached their ears before they made it more than a few feet into the park. Following the sounds they found a creature that looked as though it was part woman and part octopus. Long tentacles spread out over the ground around her, several wrapped around the feet or ankles of innocents who had been caught. Pink light flowed from them and into her body as she drained them of energy.

"Hey you!" Sailor Moon shouted, getting the creature's attention. "It isn't polite to ruin someone's walk in the park. This cannot be allowed. In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Sailor Mercury, Ami's alter-ego, had already arrived and threw her hands up as Moon finished speaking. "Shabon Spray!" she yelled, releasing a thick mist that would blind the creature. "Moon, Mars, now! Aim for the tentacles," she added, turning to her companions.

"Right!" the girls echoed.

"Moon Tiara," Sailor Moon began.

"Fire," Mars added, preparing to combine their attacks.

"Action," Sailor Moon yelled.

"Soul!" Mars hollered. A wash of flame hit the spinning disk, turning it into a wheel of fire as it flew through the air toward the monster.

There was a rush of sound and a loud wail as the monster disintegrated. "Moon dusted," Mercury said softly, moving to check those who had been drained. Already they were beginning to stir. They might be tired for a day or two, but they would survive.

"Is it just me, or are we getting better at this?" Mars asked, looking around. It had only taken moments to destroy the Youma, and no one had been seriously injured. Them or the bystanders.

Moon frowned. "I don't know," she said. "Some of them are easier than others. We haven't had as many of the type that blend in and pretend to be human lately." She took one last look around them. "We should get out of here before the news vans show up."

"Everyone is alright," Mercury said, approaching now. "I'm sure the first responders are already on their way. Let's go."

The three girls raced away, and were almost out of the park when someone leapt from a tree right into their path. They stopped, ready for a fight, until they noticed the top hat and cape. Sailor Moon smiled at him. "It's alright Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she said. "We've already defeated the Youma."

"I know," he answered, "I was there, making sure all of you were safe."

Mars cleared her throat. "Thank you for that. For always protecting us, but..." she was cut off when Tuxedo Kamen moved toward Sailor Moon.

"I need your help," he said, meeting her eyes for a moment.

Mentally swearing that she wouldn't swoon over her masked rescuer, who she had feelings for almost as strong as those she had for Mamoru, Sailor Moon stepped closer to him as well. "If I can help, I will," she said. "You've always helped me." It was true. He had been fighting at her side since the first night she became Sailor Moon. Always he had an encouraging word and a rose ready to throw if she needed help.

"I need to know how to protect the people around me. Someone suggested you might have a special way of doing it, keeping loved ones safe."

Mars gasped beside Sailor Moon, but it took her a moment to figure out why. Then she remembered the conversation they had so recently overheard. She wasn't sure it was him, but she had an idea how she might find out. "It sort of depends on who you want to protect," she said.

He coughed. "Uh," rosy color began to appear on his cheeks. "There's someone special to me, someone I care a great deal about. I've been keeping her safe by pretending I don't like her, but I know that it hurts her, and to be honest, it hurts me too. I also have a best friend who I would hate to lose."

"And family?" Sailor Moon asked. This was the question that desperately needed answering. She held her breath waiting for his response.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned, a sad look coming into his eyes. "No family. I'm alone."

Sailor Moon sighed then, in relief and hope. It very well might be him. "I have several ways I protect the people I love," she said at last. "I protect my family by keeping my secret. I also have sensors around my home to warn me if there is any dark energy. Mercury set that up for me. I protect my best friend by keeping a sensor on her. I gave her a necklace, also made by Mercury. She doesn't know my secret, so it has been difficult, but I watch out for her." Moon snorted. "She's a Youma magnet."

After a long pause, she met his eyes. "As for the man I love, I've always believed he hated me, and he thinks I hate him."

Tuxedo Kamen opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stepped closer then, reaching out as though to touch her cheek, but pulled his hand to his own chest as though afraid he would be burned. His eyes moved rapidly as he scanned her face and Sailor Moon nodded slightly to answer his silent question. It felt as though her heart might beat right out of her chest.

"Usagi?" he whispered.

Sailor Moon felt tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes. Mamoru?" she asked.

"Yes." His word took the air from her lungs. In an instant her knees went weak and she found herself kneeling on the ground staring up at the face she should have known all along. How many clues did a girl need? She couldn't find the words to tell him how relieved she was.

Then Tuxedo Kamen was kneeling in front of her, and he pulled one of her hands into his own and raised it to his lips. "You're relieved too," he said. It wasn't a question, but Sailor Moon nodded anyways.

"Very. I..." she paused, unsure how to say what had happened.

Mars stepped closer and explained. "We overheard you and Motoki," she said, speaking softly. "We were about to pull a prank on him and were in the store room when you were talking. Usagi didn't believe you were talking about her," she added, smirking.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his eyes back to Sailor Moon and smiled. "Always," he said.


	13. Temper

**Author's Note:** Shout out if you get my reference!

 **Warning:** Use of colorful metaphors (swearing), violence, and a sexist jerk who really deserves what he gets. Seriously, _**strong language**_ , **_innuendo_** , and _**violence**_ , and a very _ ** frightening threat**_ (according to my husband).

* * *

 **Temper  
** **An Identities Revealed Story**

* * *

"He's a sissy," one of the two boys at the booth just behind Mamoru's seat at the counter claimed.

"He isn't," his friend argued. "I mean, it isn't the most manly thing ever. I'll grant you that much, but he also gets to swoop in and get the girl. She always looks like she might faint when she stares at him. I've seen it!"

"But seriously, roses? What kind of weapon is that?" the first boy yelled. "It's wimpy."

Mamoru shook his head as he listened to the other teens talking about his alter-ego. He had heard the argument before, but he planned to keep his roses. It wasn't like they didn't work. Some of them stunned, others exploded, and some sent out vines to capture the Youma. His roses were cool.

'Like bow ties. Bow ties are cool.' He smiled at the thought.

He did wish he had a more powerful attack, something like the Senshi had. Even Sailor Moon had that wand now. She didn't just use her tiara anymore. So why hadn't he powered up?

"Do you think they're together?" the second boy asked, interrupting his train of thought. "Sailor Moon is hot!"

"I'd do her," the first boy agreed. "Who knows. I bet she wants him but he doesn't have the balls to go for it."

Mamoru bristled. He did have the balls. It just wasn't Sailor Moon he wanted. He sighed as the object of his affections finished slurping down a milkshake while she giggled with her friends. There was a new girl with them now. Makoto he thought. Maybe he didn't have her, but it wasn't his fault. Being near him would put her in danger. That would destroy him. So he kept his silence.

"I don't know. If I was him I would probably want her to respect me," the second boy argued.

"Respect!" the first boy scoffed. "All you need from a girl is to have her drop her panties. Get in, get what you want, get gone."

"You're sick," his companion said.

"And proud of it. Now take that group of girls over there," he said nodding his head toward where Usagi and her friends sat. Mamoru growled under his breath.

"Don't," the second boy warned, his eyes lighting on Mamoru, who had turned his glare on them, but the cocky asshole didn't listen to his smarter companion.

"You've got the shy one, the passionate one, the moron, and the giant," the boy continued. "I could work that table and get under their skirts, one by one. I bet they're all virgins too," he added with a cackle. "I would start with the brain first. The shy ones are so wild when they let loose. Then the tall one, who no one really sees as a girl. I could play her like a fiddle."

"Might want to stop now," his friend suggested as Mamoru slowly uncoiled from his seat.

Not seeing the danger, the idiot kept on. "The passionate one would be next," he mused. "Play on her anger a bit and it could be a knock down drag out. Then the stupid blonde one. She would be the most fun. Probably too dumb to ask me to use a condom too. Leave her a kid to remember me by."

Rage. Hot, furious, unstoppable rage flowed through Mamoru. He angrily snatched the boy over the back of the booth, and body slammed him into the ground. Before he could stop himself he plowed a fist into the kid's face, then pulled his arm back for another shot.

Motoki rushed over, trying to stop him, but the moronic boy was laughing. "What?" he asked, spitting blood. "You like that bitch or something?" He laughed again. "When I fuck her raw I'll be sure to let her know."

"Oh shit," his friend muttered. "Let me take him outta here," he suggested. "I can make sure he doesn't come back."

Unfortunately his friend hadn't caught on to what he had. Chiba Mamoru was a nice, rational guy... most of the time. But when it came to Tsukino Usagi, he was not nice, and he certainly wasn't rational. The moron kept running his mouth, calling Usagi horrible names and going into detail about what he would do to her given half a chance. When he said he would take her whether she liked it or not, he sealed his fate.

Mamoru lost all control. He reared back and punched the kid several times in quick succession. Then he picked him up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the door, throwing him bodily to the street. When the punk was safely away from anyone who could hear, Mamoru bent down and whispered something to him. "You ever get within a hundred yards of my woman, I'll crawl through your window and make sure you never pee standing up again," he growled. He waited until the now panicked boy nodded in understanding. Then he threw one last punch, stood, and walked back inside, leaving the unconscious and bleeding boy on the sidewalk.

The second teen raced out the door the moment Mamoru returned, promising that his friend would never come back. The older teen only smiled. He knew the other boy wouldn't come back. He had made a promise and the punk boy knew he would keep it.

"What the hell just happened?" Motoki wondered as Mamoru regained his seat on his customary stool and calmly picked up his coffee. His knuckles, which had been rather badly scraped on the kid's teeth, were already healing.

He turned his head to see his little Odango staring at him, looking both confused and concerned. She stood, then walked very slowly to the counter and took a position just beside him. Looking down into her beautiful, and intelligent, eyes, he knew she had heard and understood every work the jerk had spoken. Instead of crying, she touched his arm so gently he hardly felt it. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Mamoru smiled. It was so like her to ignore the words the kid had been all but screaming about her to focus on someone else in need. He turned to face her fully and nodded. "I'm alright," he said finally.

"You could get in trouble," she whispered, biting her lip nervously. "I'm not worth all that."

A different sort of anger overtook him then. Anger turned inward. How many times had he insulted her intelligence, her beautiful hair, even her eating habits? "Tsukino Usagi," he said in a stern tone, making her gasp, "you are worth everything. I have never meant a single mean thing I said. You know that right?"

She nodded slowly, and he worried for a moment she didn't believe him. "I know," she whispered.

He sighed. "I would do anything for you. And your friends," he added. "That kid was a monster to pick you girls apart like that. But you Usagi, you I would die for."

She gasped and shook her head but he pushed on. "I have been in love with you for months, but too much of a baka to show it. I thought I was protecting myself... Tried to convince myself it wasn't true. Now I know. I love you Odango. I am in love with you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she let out a soft cry, then hugged him tightly. "I love you too Mamoru-baka," she whispered.

He wiped her tears away, then pulled her into his lap, holding her close. Now that he had her, he was never letting go. "Want to get out of here?" Mamoru asked, praying that she would go anywhere away from the watchful eyes of their friends.

"Let's go for a walk."

Mamoru followed in her wake, his eyes glued to her. Worry still roiled in his gut. He'd had his reasons for staying away, and they hadn't changed. But he had. Something had changed inside him over the course of the past hour, and he knew he would never be the same again. He couldn't let Usagi go. Not now.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mamoru caught up to his favorite blonde and took her hand in his larger one. She intertwined their fingers easily and they began a path that would lead them toward the park.

"I'm sorry about what that jerk said," Mamoru started after several minutes. The quiet between them had been nice, but he wanted the situation dealt with before they moved on.

"It doesn't bother me," Usagi said with a shrug. "In fact, I sort of encourage people to see me as less than I am."

That made no sense to Mamoru. He frowned down at her, wondering why. "Explain."

"You wouldn't believe me," Usagi said, giggling.

"Try me."

Usagi paused, turning to look up at him. "What if I told you I'm not very clumsy. At least, not anymore. Or that I'm not remotely weak, or stupid? What if I told you I can kill monsters?"

Mamoru frowned, watching her eyes. She wasn't lying. But why would she... His mind was a chaotic mess. Thinking back over the months they'd known each other, Mamoru realized several things he had missed. He had met both Usagi and Sailor Moon on the same night. They had the same hair, the same eyes, the same kind nature, and the same klutz attacks. At least, Sailor Moon had been clumsy in the beginning. He grinned. Usagi wouldn't be in danger if he was with her. She was Sailor Moon.

He looked around them and saw no one was remotely close, then pulled a rose into existence and held it out to her. He chuckled as her eyes widened and moved rapidly over his face. Then she very deliberately leaned forward and sniffed him!

"It is you," she said softly, and her fingers curled around the thornless stem of the rose he had created for her. Mamoru lifted an eyebrow in question and Usagi blushed. "Tuxedo Kamen always smells like roses," she whispered.


	14. Truth Serum

**Author's Note:** Manga Ages. Usagi 14, Mamoru 17. I've been working on this story on and off for months. This morning I finally got the inspiration to finish it.

* * *

 **Truth Serum**  
 **An Identity Reveal Story**

* * *

The Youma screamed as it disintegrated and Sailor Moon jumped up and down in celebration, happy that no one had been hurt and she hadn't fallen even once. "Moon Dusted!" she cried out, turning in a circle so that she could look over at Mars and Mercury, who were both smiling at her antics.

"Good Job Sailor Moon," came a smooth, low voice from above. She looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen, who tilted his top hat in salute before leaping away from the light pole where he had stood and disappearing into the night.

"Wow," she breathed, hardly able to contain her happiness. He had looked at her, smiled at her, and told her she'd done well. Was there anything better from a masked hero? She looked back at the other girls, not caring in the slightest that she was wearing a goofy grin on her face.

Mercury was still smiling but Mars had a worried look as she watched the place where Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared. "I still say we can't trust him," she muttered under her breath.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon whined. "He's saved out butts at least a dozen times."

"Mostly yours," Mercury said truthfully. "It's like he has a sixth sense about these things. He only saves us if you aren't in any danger."

"Still," Moon argued, "we might not know who he is or what he wants, but his actions alone show we can trust him. Don't they?"

"Perhaps," Mars said. "But Luna doesn't trust him."

"Luna also thought Mercury was a Youma," Sailor Moon deadpanned, then looked right at Mars and lifted an eyebrow. "She's not the best judge. She didn't trust you either. She thought you were involved with the busses. And didn't you think I was an evil spirit when we met?"

"Hey! That's not fair. I was getting the vibes because of Jadeite. I just mistook you. That's all. And besides, I think you looked rather funny sitting there on your bottom, with an ofuda on your forehead, being guarded by Phobos and Deimos."

Usagi giggled. It had been really funny. "Okay, okay. I'll give you that. But still. Maybe we should actually ask him what he's after before we decide he's an enemy." She looked up at the crescent moon. "He's been with me since my first battle," she reminded them. "We've been alone together several times. If he wasn't trustworthy, then he would already have done something by now."

Mars nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Alright you two," Mercury intervened. "We all have school in the morning. This probably isn't the best place for this discussion anyways. Never know if one of the generals is listening."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Alright. I have to get home. See you in the morning Mercury. And Mars, are you meeting us at the usual place after school?"

"Of course," Mars replied grinning. "I want to see the fireworks."

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at the miko, who returned the gesture, before they parted ways. After several minutes she was able to find a safe place to release her henshin. She didn't want to take chances that someone would see her transform, but she also couldn't afford to be seen sneaking into her house as Sailor Moon and bring the Negaverse down on her family.

As soon as she began the climb to her window, she hissed, looking down. Just above her knee there was a tiny thorn-looking projectile trapped in her thigh. She wondered what it was, and how it had gotten there. She pulled it out with a whimper, then began climbing the tree. She wished she could just jump up, but tonight she felt more tired than usual.

Falling into bed, Usagi wondered where Luna was, but before she could do more than that, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, troubled sleep full of warriors in fuku, masquerade balls attacked by monsters, and a laughing, red-haired woman who killed someone incredibly special. She felt the bite of plunging a sword into her own body in desperation. Her sobs filled the room.

Then she slipped into more normal dreams for a teenaged girl. Dreams where a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes (and a hideous, but well loved, green jacket) decided not to tease her, but instead bent and kissed her lips, telling wild, crybaby Usagi he couldn't live without her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. She smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen smirked from his position. He'd let them believe he had left, but instead had hidden himself within the branches of a tree. None of them had noticed of course. That was the point. There might not be a dark general listening to their conversation, but Kamen had wanted one last peek at the little blonde warrior.

Hearing her defend him made smile. And the fact that the guardian cat had distrusted both Mercury and Mars at one time made him dislike the feline a bit less. Perhaps she was just the overcautious sort. And it was true he hadn't exactly approached and told them what he was after.

Not that he really knew. He wasn't entirely sure what the Ginizishou was. A silver crystal, but what did it do? Why did the princess want it? And who was the princess? Nothing really made sense. He was tired of dreaming things he didn't understand. He wanted answers, and maybe Sailor Moon could provide them. Perhaps he should just suck it up and approach her.

He was about to leap down and talk to the girl when he realized she had already gone. Shaking his head in frustration, he let himself fade into the night, leaping from the tree to the light pole, then onto a nearby building. As he moved over the city towards his apartment, Tuxedo Kamen wondered, yet again, who Sailor Moon really was, and why she had become a fighter. It was obvious she had no natural skills such as Mercury and Mars, though it didn't seem to stop her from defeating the Youma after a few minutes of panic.

The girl was a wonder. She was terrified, and yet battle after battle she went out and fought anyways. He grinned, thinking of the way she had screamed and cried during her first fight, complaining that she only wanted to go home. She'd had no clue how to even attack the enemy. For that matter, he hadn't either. It had been instinct that led him to throw his first rose. He still wondered about that. What had made him throw it? And why a rose? Why not something more manly, like an arrow?

He laughed as he jumped lightly down from the rail of his balcony, slid open the glass door, and made his way into his rather bare and unappealing space. It looked like something from a store catalogue. If he was honest, it _was_ something from a store catalogue. He didn't really have an artistic touch. However, unlike the photos he had used to design the space, there were no photographs on the walls or homey little touches that a woman would leave behind.

With a sigh he released his henshin, becoming boring, orphaned, lonely Chiba Mamoru once again. He spun in a circle, thinking of another little blonde and what she might do if she had an apartment like his. Or if she were to suddenly have access to his space. She would probably have several books of manga on the table between the couches, her movies would be mixed with his. There might be a stray stuffed bunny somewhere, and he was sure there would be photos everywhere.

He sighed, made his way to the bathroom, and turned on the hot water. It was no use. Even if she didn't hate him, he could never have someone as gentle as her in his life. He was destined to remain alone. Anyone he loved could be used against him by the Negaverse, which meant he had to make everyone, including his little Odango, think he hated her. With a sigh he stepped under the hot spray and let the water soothe his aching muscles.

He hurried to bed after his shower, throwing himself onto the silken sheets with abandon. His eyes closed quickly and he was drawn into the same dream he had been having for months. A beautiful princess he could hardly glimpse was begging for his help. He promised to find the Ginizishou, and then he drifted into dreams of kissing a blue-eyed girl with Odango hair.

* * *

Usagi smacked at the thing causing her pain and heard an angry yelp coming from Luna. "Get up Usagi!" the cat hissed. "You're going to be late!"

"What?" Usagi mumbled, still not fully awake. She blinked her eyes open to see her room filled with sunlight. "Crap!" she yelled, bolting upright. "Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?"

The cat gave a put-upon sigh. "I did Usagi. Twice. So did your mother. You said you were up!"

Looking sheepishly over at her feline advisor, Usagi crawled out of bed and raced for the bathroom. In minutes flat she had brushed her teeth, washed her face, fixed her hair, and was in a swirl of blue and white as she threw on the first clean uniform she could find.

"Sorry Luna," she said as she moved rapidly through her morning routine. "Midnight Youma battles make it hard to wake up in the morning." She paused a moment for reflection as she pinned her brooch to the bow of her uniform. "Although," she admitted, "I've never been all that great at waking up. I swear those stupid dreams are getting worse."

"What dreams?" Luna asked.

Instantly Usagi realized her mistake, covering her mouth with both hands. She had deliberately kept the dreams from her cat, not sure how to process them, or what the feline would say if she knew Usagi was dreaming of her own death, along with some rather intimate moments she'd rather never speak of. In spite of the fact that she didn't want to tell Luna anything, she nearly did. Panicked, she turned away.

"Uh... Gotta go! Bye!" Usagi raced out her door, clutching her satchel to her chest like a lifeline. She passed her mother, kissing her cheek and snatching her toast and lunch in a practiced move. Then, in a rather impressive cloud of dust, she disappeared from the house and was racing rapidly down the street.

As always seemed to happen when she was already late, and any time she really didn't want to see her 'nemesis', she smashed face first into his chest with an 'oomph' and began the daily fall to the ground, making another loud grunt, and a sharp whine. She knew instinctively who it was of course. No one else could have a chest that hard, a jacket that green, and the lingering smell of coffee and roses.

"Odango Atama! Look where you're going!" the young man growled. "Now I'm going to be late and you made me spill my coffee all over my jacket!" he hissed.

"What does it matter?" Usagi said angrily. "You have to change into your uniform jacket anyways!" She turned over and used her hands to push herself up off the pavement. "I swear sometimes you just stand in my path on purpose."

"Why are you late this time? Hmm?" he asked, and she thought she detected the hint of a blush. Before she could really think about it, he decided to hurl another insult. "Did your parents discover you failed another test?"

"Ugh!" Usagi threw her hands up in exasperation. "For your information," she hissed, "I'm late because I was out until nearly one in the morning, then had to deal with a stupid recurring nightmare, then more stupid dreams, _and_ I didn't fail a test all week!"

The silence that fell made Usagi think about what she had just said. She peeked up at the young man, whose mouth was wide open, staring at her in shock. Then he asked, "why were you out so late last night?"

"I snuck out because-" Usagi slapped both hands over her mouth and held it closed as she continued trying to speak in spite of the fact that she knew she shouldn't. A terrified scream escaped and she took off running as fast as she could.

Something was wrong. First she'd slipped about the dream to Luna, then she had almost told Mamoru that she'd been out fighting Youma. She couldn't figure it out, and wasn't sure what to do.

"There's no way I can go to school like this," she muttered. Thinking quickly, she pressed the button for Ami on her communicator. As soon as the other girl responded she screamed, "I need help. Can't come to school. Come find me NOW!" she ended the transmission and hid behind a trash can, knowing Ami could use the Mercury computer to track her location.

"I am so screwed," she whispered.

* * *

Mamoru stared after Usagi helplessly. Why had she been sneaking out of her house? And what had she been about to say? The decision about whether to follow her or go to school tore at him for about thirty seconds before he slipped into the nearest alley, transformed and raced across the rooftops. He saw her running still, then watched her duck into an alley. Thinking quickly he hid just at the edge of the roof, laying flat on his belly to watch her.

Surprise filtered in as he overheard part of a conversation asking for someone to find her. He watched over the edge of the roof. The girl looked positively terrified. What could have happened to make her so afraid? He would never hurt her, but maybe he'd done something to scare her. He shook his head. That didn't fit. She hadn't been afraid until she'd started answering his questions.

Why had she snuck out? And why so late? What could she have been out doing at nearly one in the morning? Was it possible that she had a boyfriend? Maybe one who was pressuring her to do things she didn't want to do? Or maybe she did want to do them but didn't want him to know. Was it a boy who was coming to find her? Should he step in?

Frustration welled up inside him as he watched her. Usagi was mumbling under her breath and rocking from side to side looking panicked. He debated going to her, but if there were dark generals in the area they would see, and he couldn't put the sweetest girl he knew in danger. It seemed like an hour passed before two girls peered around the mouth of the alley.

"She's down here," the one with short blue hair said softly. He recognized her. Mizuno Ami, the genius that had become Usagi's close friend over a month before. She wanted to be a doctor like her mother, had no real passion for video games or shakes, but adored books, and was so shy people could barely hear her speak.

"Why is she in an alley?" the other girl asked. Her school uniform was different and she had long black hair and amethyst eyes. "Odango?" she called. That would be Hino Rei, he reminded himself. A girl who often teased, but obviously adored, Usagi. If he remembered correctly she lived and worked at the Hikawah Jinja, which was run by her grandfather. She had only been friends with Usagi a few weeks, but they acted like sisters.

"Help me!" Usagi squeaked, standing up slowly.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked, looking concerned.

Usagi let out a huff of breath. "I can't lie. At least, I think I can't. I don't know for sure. But this morning I almost told Luna something I'd rather keep secret, and then I almost let slip where I was in the middle of the night to Mamoru-baka!"

"What?" came the shrieked reply from the raven-haired priestess.

"You heard me," Usagi whimpered.

The little genius had pulled out a small blue computer that looked oddly familiar to Mamoru. It sort of reminded him of... his thoughts trailed off as he took in the girls again. Rei had only been friends with Usagi a few weeks. Mars had only been around a few weeks. Ami had been around just over a month, as had Sailor Mercury. And Usagi...

Long blonde hair held up in two small buns on either side of her head with long streamers of gold falling down her back. The same vivid cerulean eyes. The brooch on her chest...

'Baka,' he called himself mentally. How had he not realized he had met Usagi and Sailor Moon the same night? How had he not noticed their similarities, even to the sound of their voice and the tendency to klutz out at exactly the wrong time? And his visceral reaction to both females was almost identical, though as odd as it sounded he was more protective of Usagi, even though he teased her unmercifully.

He focused back on the three girls standing in the alley below, unsure if he had missed anything important while he castigated himself.

* * *

Usagi whimpered as she met the eyes of her friends and fellow Senshi. "I don't know what happened," she explained. "It was strange. As soon as I woke up this morning I started telling the truth. About things I really don't want to talk about."

"Like what?" Rei asked, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

Usagi tried not to speak, but it was impossible. "A dream with a prince who sweeps me off my feet, both metaphorically and physically, does things to me I would never tell my mother, and there is all sorts of music and dancing and we're on the moon. And my mother in the dream, who is sitting on this pretty throne, smiles at us and I see a wedding ring on my hand and on his. There is so much laughter and then all hell breaks loose and I watch him die for me and then I kill myself with his sword, and I know in my heart I had no other choice because not only can't I live without him, but if the person who killed him gets ahold of me she could use me to destroy the solar system!"

The rush of words stopped and Usagi put both hands over her mouth in horror. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about this. She watched as Ami and Rei both stared at her, mouths agape and eyes wide. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any more.

"Help me!" she whined.

"I'm just going to scan you, okay Usagi?" Ami asked.

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed and her hands over her mouth. She didn't want to take the chance of speaking again and revealing something she shouldn't. There was a series of beeps and she could hear rapid typing as Ami tried to puzzle out what had happened.

"I think you've been hit with a pretty powerful truth serum," Ami said after what felt like an eternity. "It looks as though you were injected where this cut is on your lower thigh. It's circulated into your blood stream now though."

"Did it come from the Youma?" Rei asked, sounding worried. "If it did, then the Dark Kingdom is working awfully hard to find our identities."

"But," Usagi paused, finally looking back up at her friends. "I thought when we destroyed a Youma, the effects vanished. Most of the time the energy returns and any other effects disappear."

"Good point," Rei muttered.

"I think there are two possibilities," Ami said, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. "The first is that there was a second Youma we weren't aware of. It could have thrown the dart while you were distracted. If this is the case, it is probable that this truth serum will continue to have some sort of power over you until the creature is destroyed."

"And the second possibility?" Rei asked, looking as worried as Usagi felt.

"One of the dark generals was there and hit her with the serum, which means it is possible that it will dissipate on it's own."

"I like that idea much better," Usagi said, barely holding in another whimper.

Rei grinned. "I bet you do, why anyone could ask you your deepest, darkest secret. Anyone at all, and you would have to tell them. Hey Usagi," she continued, leering now, "What's your deepest-" she was cut off when Usagi threw both hands over her mouth.

"Don't you dare Hino Rei!" she yelled.

Rei started giggling. "I was only joking."

"Focus," Ami interrupted. "We may have a day of this or more."

"We have another problem," Rei said. She was frowning. "We can't hide her at the Jinja. My grandfather would find her quickly. He might be an incorrigible flirt, but he is both wise and observant. We can't bring her to your house because your mother would find her. And she can't go home because her mother would ask why she came back and Usagi wouldn't be able to help herself with the serum in her system."

None of that had occured to Usagi. She'd only been worried about school and the Negaverse. Now she realized she couldn't even go home, and it terrified her. What would her parents do if she told them she was Sailor Moon? She started to hyperventillate.

"What about Tuxedo Kamen?" Ami asked, a strange look on her face.

"We can't tell him who she is!" Rei hissed. "I still don't trust him.

"Unfortunately," Ami said, looking pained. "He already knows who we all are. I didn't notice at first because I was so worried about Usagi-chan, but Tuxedo Kamen is here. Watching us." She pointed up.

Usagi lifted her head to look and sure enough, a blushing Tuxedo Kamen was peering down at them from the edge of the roof above. "Oh Kami," she whispered.

His head disappeared and a moment later he landed beside them on the ground. "Sorry," he said softly. "I wasn't actually intending to find out your identities. I was worried about Odango."

Usagi gasped, staring at him in wonder. A hand lifted automatically to her mouth and she watched in amazement as he removed the white domino mask to reveal Chiba Mamoru. Her legs wobbled, and she sat down hard on the pavement.

Fire sparked from Rei's fingertips as she turned to look at him. "Chiba Mamoru," she whispered. She looked at him, then at Usagi, who he was still staring at. Then she laughed and the flames disappeared. "Oh this is too priceless," she whispered. "I thought you two hated each other."

Usagi shook her head and noticed Tuxedo Kamen was doing the same. She stared at him, watching his dark blue eyes as they trailed over her.

"Before we decide anything," Ami said, her voice firm, "I'd like to know what you are looking for, and why."

Mamoru released his transformation and gave a soft sigh. "I'm trying to find something called the ginizishou for the moon princess. I don't know what it is, or why she wants it, but she's been asking me for it for months."

"You know where she is?" Rei asked.

"No," he gave a sigh. "I've only ever seen her in my dreams. She used to just sit with me when I was sad or scared, but recently she cries and says she needs the silver crystal. I guess the Negaverse is searching for it too, but I don't know why."

"It could be used to do great things in the right hands, but if the enemy gets it, they could destroy the world," Usagi said, then frowned. She didn't know how she knew that. Blinking away tears that were threatening to fall, she watched as Mamoru digested the information.

"So why do you always help us?" Ami asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't know how well I can explain it. I feel Sailor Moon transform. I'm drawn to her. I can feel what she feels when she fights. How scared she is, and yet she keeps going out there and doing it anyways, knowing she could get hurt. I don't know why I didn't realize she and Usagi were one and the same. Especially considering our morning run-ins. I've tried waking up early, getting up late, changing my route, and every single time, boom, we still smash into each other."

"I tried too," Usagi said, biting her lip. "I thought you hated me."

"I couldn't."

"Me either."

"Now the question is, can you hide her from your family," Rei asked, and Usagi winced, standing up automatically.

"Rei..." she trailed off, moving closer and grabbing his hand.

Mamoru patted her though and answered anyway. "I don't have a family. I live alone. I can hide her."

"Luna won't be happy," Ami said.

"Luna will just have to get over it," Rei answered. "He's the only hope we have. What if they find her? If they grab her they could torture her. And what if they discover the rest of us because of it?"

"But..." Ami looked between Usagi and Mamoru, then lowered her head and sighed. "Give me your address," she said. "We're going to go pick up Luna and we will be there soon. We have to find a way for all three of us to call out without the parents knowing, and we need to get permission for Usagi to stay with one of us for the weekend."

* * *

The other girls had disappeared so quickly after learning his address that Mamoru had to wonder if their Senshi abilities bled over into their normal lives. Mamoru looked down at his hand, which was still wrapped around Usagi's. The girl squeaked and tried to pull away, but he held tight, not wanting to lose the connection. It felt so right to hold her hand, as though they had done it before a million times.

"Come on," he urged, leading her through the alley and toward his apartment building. "Lets get you hidden."

His mind was open to so many new ideas. Usagi was Sailor Moon. His little Odango was Sailor Moon. Which meant she could protect herself against the Youma and the Dark Generals. He was already always there to protect her as Tuxedo Kamen, and if she was able to fight for herself, then he wouldn't have to avoid her or make everyone think he hated her for her safety. Thinking of all the rotten things he had said to her over the past few months, he struggled not to hit himself.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Usagi looked startled.

"For being rude and mean to you. I thought I was protecting you."

Usagi blushed. "That's why I argued with you all the time. To keep you safe. I thought you hated me, but..." she trailed off, looking at her feet. "I like you." Her cheeks were bright pink with the admission.

"I like you too." Mamoru blushed. "I heard you talking about those dreams. They sound terrifying. How long have you been having them?"

"Since before I became Sailor Moon, but since then they've gotten worse, and they come more often. I don't really like to think about them."

Mamoru nodded. He would have to try, very hard, not to ask too many direct personal questions. Truth Serum. It would not be good if anyone found out her identity. He knew he had to keep everyone but the Senshi and their advisor away from her until it dissipated or the Youma was destroyed, whichever it was. Deciding to lighten the mood, he squeezed her fingers gently and asked, "alright then, if you had to choose between flying or becoming invisible, which super power would you choose?"

"Flying."

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"I guess because sometimes I already feel invisible," she explained. "And because flying sounds like... freedom. What about you?"

"Flying," he answered, grinning. "I think it would be cool to be up high, above everything. And to be honest, if you're invisible, you might hear things you don't want to."

"Like what?" Usagi peered up at him through her thick eyelashes, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe you like someone, but they think you smell funny or something like that."

Usagi giggled. "You don't have to worry about that one. You smell like coffee and roses. And sometimes chocolate. And sometimes the way the world smells after it rains. Like growing things."

Mamoru snorted. "So I smell girly," he sighed.

"No. You smell like a guy, but a good smelling guy." Her little brows drew together. "Really good smelling."

"You smell like coconuts and strawberries," Mamoru informed her.

She started and looked up at him before he pulled her into his building. "Don't say anything until we get to my apartment," he warned. "The security guard loves to talk."

Sure enough, the moment they entered his building, the security guard waved. "Hey Chiba-san," he said. "You have a package. Who's your friend?"

"This is Tsukino Usagi," he answered. "She's got a sore throat so I don't think she can talk right now. There are a couple other girls coming over in a few minutes. Could you just let them up? Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei."

"Not a problem. Hope you feel better!" he added, waving to Usagi as Mamoru picked up his package off the desk and guided her to the elevator.

* * *

Usagi settled onto the couch and bit her lip. Mamoru still hadn't let go of her hand. Not in the lobby, or in the elevator, when he'd unlocked the door, or when they'd taken their shoes off. Now, sitting next to him in the plush couch she couldn't help but blush. It was nice to feel connected to him, but also very strange. For so long she'd locked him in as her nemesis, telling others she didn't like him. He knew the truth now. As did the girls. What would happen next?

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked, "you looked flushed."

"Hi," Usagi whispered. "I just feel a little strange. I've had a crush on you for so long and now you know. I don't know what to do next. I've never dated before, or even been kissed." She slapped her free hand over her mouth in shock when she realized what she'd just said. Blushing brightly, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was blushing too.

"Fair is fair," he whispered. "I've liked you from the moment we met," he admitted. "But I was scared and didn't understand what I was feeling. I teased you because I have no idea how to talk to a girl and you made me nervous. I've never dated either, and no kisses for me."

Usagi couldn't help that her mouth opened. She stared at him in disbelief. "There are always girls following you around. I would have thought for sure you'd been kissed."

Mamoru snorted. "You know those girls don't actually want me. They think I'm handsome and they like my money, but not one of them has ever bothered to learn the first thing about me."

Usagi nodded at this. Personally she believed those girls we all pests. "How long have you lived here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I moved in a few days after I turned sixteen. I wanted out of the orphanage and my lawyer promised to be responsible for me. I like it here, even if it gets very quiet." He turned more on the couch so that he was angled towards her. "When did you find out I'm an orphan?"

Usagi sighed. "A few weeks after I met you I was in the Crown when you came in. I had spilled soda all down my school shirt and I was trying to clean it up. Motoki had handed me a cloth and I was whining to him about being a klutz. I sat on the floor behind the counter. A few minutes later you showed up and were talking to him about visiting your parent's graves. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. It was an accident. But I couldn't forget it."

"I was in a car accident with them when I was six," Mamoru said. "It was my birthday and we were going for a drive. I don't know what caused the accident, but they both died. The car went over a cliff. Somehow I only had a little bump on my head. Unfortunately though, it caused amnesia. I was found thrown from the car. I don't remember anything of my childhood. I've been alone ever since."

He looked so sad that Usagi couldn't help herself. She let go of his hand and threw her arms around him. "You aren't alone anymore Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"Mamo-chan?" he asked.

Usagi looked up at him and blushed. "Sorry," she whispered. "It just came out."

"I like it," Mamoru whispered, then he kissed the top of her head. "Usako."

Blushing even more wildly now, Usagi let out a nervous giggle. "The girls and Luna should be here soon," she whispered, before pulling back. Something led her to grab his hand again and they sat together on the couch in silence as they waited.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Mamoru even though he'd been expecting it. He had been lost in thought, amazed at Usagi and her reaction to his story. Standing up he let go of her hand and hurried to the door. As soon as it was open a small streak of black raced by. The two girls grinned at him and hurried to take their shoes off. Usagi was wearing his only pair of guest slippers so they had to walk around in their socks.

"Nice place," Rei murmured.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling awkward. Then he heard Usagi's voice. It seemed as though Luna was hounding her for information.

"I don't know Luna," she was saying. "There was a thorn in my leg and I pulled it out and now I can't tell a lie. I sort of feel... compelled to answer questions."

"Where is the thorn?" Ami asked as they entered the living room. Usagi pulled a tiny brown thorn from her subspace pocket and handed it to her friend. Ami pulled out the Mercury computer, putting the thorn on a small table beside one of the chairs, and scanning it. She was muttering and mumbling under her breath about serums and Youma.

Luna didn't appear to be done with her questions, but now she was looking at Mamoru. "And you," she said, "what is your role in all of this? How long have you been Tuxedo Kamen. When did you start dreaming of the princess? What do you want?"

Sighing, he sat in one of the chairs. Rei had already taken the spot next to Usagi. He'd never felt jealous of the miko before, but now he did. He wanted to hold her hand again. It made him feel whole. Happy.

"I don't know my role in this," he said, shaking his head. "I've never really known. I just know the princess needs me, Sailor Moon needs me, and that Usagi is special." He frowned. "I've been dreaming of the princess since my parents died. She's my first memory. A dream princess holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay. They decreased over the years, but the day I met Usagi they came back. Now I dream of her nearly every night. She wants the Silver Crystal. Usagi explained it. The princess needs it to help people I think, and she needs to keep it away from the enemy."

Luna nodded and turned back to Usagi. "Now Usagi, I want you to tell me about these dreams."

The blonde squeaked, but instantly started talking. "I've had them on and off for months. Since before I became Sailor Moon, but as soon as I transformed that first time they got a little clearer. I can remember parts of them now. There's this kingdom and I'm the princess of the Moon. There are people on all the planets and several moons in the Solar System. But there is an ancient enemy that gets released somehow and a woman with bright red hair. And the prince of the Earth, who looks so much like Mamoru it's terrifying, gets killed by the woman trying to protect me. And then I pick up his sword and kill myself because I can't let myself be taken and because I can't live without him."

Everyone stared at the little blonde. None of them could help it. Usagi had practically told them she was the Moon Princess and didn't seem to understand that fact herself. He glanced at Luna. The little cat had her mouth open in shock and her red eyes were wide. Mamoru wouldn't be surprised if she fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Rei asked, sounding terrified.

"Pretend we know nothing," Luna said softly. "We cannot speak of this again once we leave this room. No one can find out." She shook her head. "I made the Princess a Senshi." She stood and began to pace. "But the brooch came to me like it was always meant to be hers. How did I let this happen?"

"Maybe it was supposed to happen," Ami said. "Lets look at the facts. I don't think a princess would have had the tools to protect herself. As a Senshi, Usagi can. Not to mention she is hidden in plain sight. Who in their right mind would believe that the princess would be fighting? No one. I think this has to be what the Queen meant to happen so that she would be hidden."

"It makes sense," Mamoru said.

Luna continued pacing. "It does make sense. I can't figure you out though," she added. "Why are you not in your battle uniform? What's with the Tuxedo? Is there a reason you are being hidden as well?"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, unsure what she was talking about.

"The moment she said the Earth Prince looked like you I remembered," Luna said. "He didn't just look like you Mamoru. Age you about five years and you would be his perfect replica."

"What?" Mamoru asked, confused now. "Are you saying I'm a prince?"

"If you want to be technical, Ami and Rei are also princesses," Luna continued, as though she hadn't heard him speak. "As are the rest of the Senshi. I can see their faces now," she added. "And your men." Luna looked like she might fall over. "Oh Kami, they've already been taken. The Dark Generals aren't evil at all. They've only been brainwashed again. This is not good. Not good at all. So somehow we have to rescue your men and keep both of your identities a secret as well as finding the other Senshi and the Silver Crystal." She stopped for a long moment, staring at him. "And the Golden Crystal," she added, then began pacing again.

Mamoru had never before seen a cat pace in quite the way Luna was doing. It looked to him like if she'd had hands she would have been pulling at her hair in frustration. She was obviously worried and overwhelmed.

Then the Mercury computer sent out an alarm.

"No," Luna moaned. "It's too soon. We haven't figured this out."

"We can't let Sailor Moon fight," Rei said.

"You girls have each defeated a Youma," Luna answered. "But most of the time it is Sailor Moon who destroys them. I don't think we have a choice."

"Let her stay with me," Mamoru suggested. "We can hide in a tree and watch from there."

"Hai," Luna said. "But I'm going with you. And Usagi, you need this." She did a back flip and the next thing they knew a small wand with a crescent moon at the top was flying towards Usagi. It landed lightly in her lap. "That's the moon stick," Luna said. "It will help you heal the generals. But for right now it is a weapon against the Youma. Much easier to stay hidden. And whisper your attacks. I don't want them finding you. Mars, Mercury, you go on ahead. Get the Youma interested in you and scope out the scene for any of the generals. Ami, keep your communicator open and tell us what you see."

"Hai!" both girls said.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood quietly within the shelter of Tuxedo Kamen's arms. He had them wrapped around her waist. Luna was on the tree branch next to them, peering through the thick leaves as the two Senshi below fought a Youma that looked like a hedgehog. So far there had been no sign of Jadeite, but she sensed he wasn't far. Still, the Youma was a danger and she needed to destroy it. She pulled her tiara down and charged it, looking for the clearest spot to throw it from.

It seemed to take forever for Mars to get the creature to just the right position. The second she did Sailor Moon launched her tiara. A sense of satisfaction rolled through her when the Youma disintegrated, but her celebration was short lived as Jadeite appeared in the tree, sitting calmly on a branch staring at her.

"So we finally have a chance to talk Sailor Moon," he said softly. His voice sent chills down her spine. "Where is the Silver Crystal," he asked immediately.

"I don't know," she told him honestly.

Jadeite shook his head angrily. "Where is it?" he hissed.

"I don't know," she answered, fingering the moon stick. She frowned as words came into her head and she whispered them under her breath. "Moon Healing Escalation." She put her will behind the words and watched as a flicker of silver light seeped from the weapon and wrapped around his ankles. He didn't notice. He was muttering angrily under his breath staring at her and Tuxedo Kamen.

To keep him distracted, Usagi kept talking. "I don't know what your plan was, sending a Youma to deliver the truth serum," she said. "It wont work because I don't know where the Crystal is. I don't have it."

Jadeite jerked, nearly falling off the branch, and stared at her. He looked almost afraid. Sailor Moon could see the silver light still wrapping around him, getting stronger by the moment. She realized he was changing in front of her. His eyes, which had been a cloudy grey, turned bright blue. His hair seemed to get longer and thicker and the strange green tint to his skin disappeared to be replaced by a healthy flush. And his uniform. The dark grey vanished, replaced instantly with a grey so light it was almost white. There was vivid trim along the edges now, bringing hints of color that made him look approachable.

How long the transformation took she couldn't say. But when it was over Jadeite let out a strange sound, almost like a sob, and bowed his head. Then he looked at Mars, who had climbed into the tree while Moon was healing him, and she saw tears streaking down his cheeks. "My wife," he whispered, and then he broke down and wept.

* * *

If anyone asked Mamoru how they had gotten the nearly inconsolable former dark general into his apartment he would have simply shrugged. It felt like one moment they were in the tree and the next Jadeite was sitting on the floor at Rei's feet, staring up at her with shimmering eyes. He'd hardly taken his eyes off her for a single moment. Mamoru could understand. He'd felt that way dozens of times around Usagi.

He didn't really remember their past life. He'd had a few dreams about a terrible battle when something precious to him had been threatened, but he never really remembered them when he woke up. He supposed Jadeite must be having a similar reaction, except he obviously had some of his memories.

Usagi sat beside Mamoru, her hand clasped in his again. He thought if he ever had to let go he might get down on the floor next to Jadeite. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and looked over to Luna, wondering if she knew what to do. This wasn't what he had expected.

"Well," Usagi said, startling all of them, "it looks like we know what we need to do now. We have to rescue the others and find the rest of the Senshi. The Crystals might be important, but people are more so."

Luna cleared her throat. "Usagi's right. Now that we have healed Jadeite it will only be a matter of time before another is thrown against us. We need to save them as quickly as possible."

"Hai," Mamoru agreed. "What about the truth serum?"

"It should wear off by the end of the day," Jadeite said, still not looking away from Rei. "I hardly gave her any."

"It wasn't a Youma then," Ami said, breathing a sigh of relief. "For now, it's over. We know what we need to do. We should probably get home."

"Jadeite doesn't have a home," Rei murmured, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "I think he should come with me. Grandfather will put him in training and he can stay with us."

"He can also stay here," Mamoru said. "He has options."

"I want to stay with Rei," Jadeite murmured.

"Well that's settled then," the priestess said, grinning like a cat with an extra bowl of milk. "Luna, would you come with us?"

"Of course." The cat turned to Usagi. "Stay here with Mamoru until he asks a question and you can lie. Understand?"

"Hai." Usagi nodded to the cat and squeezed Mamoru's hand.

"I have to get to cram school," Ami said.

Within a few minutes they were all gone. He turned in his seat and looked into Usagi's eyes. He had to get this out now, before his stupid fears got the best of him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his face flushing.

Usagi nodded her head rapidly, her bright blonde hair swinging back and forth behind her shoulders. "Yes," she whispered.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the couch, swinging her in a circle. "Thank the kami," he said softly. "To tell the truth I was half afraid you would say no."

Usagi shrugged. "Why would I say no? I love you."

Mamoru blinked, then his grin widened. She loved him. She, Tsukino Usagi, loved him, the orphaned Chiba Mamoru. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He wasn't sure what to do next, but Usagi's tiny little hands cupped his cheeks and before he even knew what was happening her lips brushed against his own. Again and again she kissed him, gentle little touches that almost tickled, until he took over and kissed her in earnest, his lips pressing against hers, tongue parting her lips and pushing into her mouth where their tongues met and danced.

When he finally lifted his head, Mamoru stared into her gorgeous cerulean eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I don't intend to take this story any further. It is another of my happily-ever-after type stories. Basically, they rescue the guys, find the others, defeat the big bad, and all the other big bads that follow and get to live happily-ever-after. I really hope you enjoyed the story though. Tell me what you think!


End file.
